Zooland: Las desventuras del Humano
by nesilsarato
Summary: La historia de cómo una persona no tan común ni corriente se estrella inesperadamente en un lugar lleno de creaturas que comparten gran semejanza con los animales que todos miran con desdén. Pero para el no tendrá la fortuna de mirarlos de la misma manera porque ahora está obligado a vivir y convivir con ellos hasta el fin de los tiempos mientras trata de vivir una vida tranquila.
1. La llegada del mexicano

**Quedas avisado, ESTO ES UN SLICE OF LIFE.**

 **Para mas dudas sobre mi trabajo, lee la primera sección (Chef y Test) de la _biografía _de esta cuenta.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Esta historia puede contener referencias subliminales o muy descaradas a lo (políticamente) incorrecto y lo divertido.**

 **Esta historia trata de la forma más seria y amena de recrear la vida común y corriente de un grupo de animales (incluyéndome), esto no tiene nada fuera de lo común (a menos que animales antropomórficos sean algo que no debería de ver en mis viajes astrales) y simplemente pondrá a los personajes en situaciones de los más sencillas y divertidas que puede ofrecer la vida diaria.**

 **Si tienes alguna queja, por favor, decídmelo en mensaje privado.**

 **Nada explicito, por cierto.**

 **Me choca escribir esos temas siendo honesto.**

 **….**

 **La vida se le plantea de distintas maneras a cada persona, algunas las aprovechan, otras las detestan, sin embargo, lo que nos tiene que comentar esta persona es algo que para muchos seria el mayor sueño de cualquiera, mientras que, para él, la peor pesadilla de su vida.**

 **Es interesante el simple hecho de pensar que alguien tendría la oportunidad de visitar Zootopia, sin embargo, para una persona que no es deseosa de hacerlo le sería una completa locura hecha realidad, y, aun así, le llega la oportunidad de echarle una visita. ¡Acompañen a este humano que se involucró de alguna manera en la vida de un rebaño de animales mientras se enreda en un sinfín de desventuras diarias en este mundo!**

 **…**

 **Esta historia está 100% basada en hechos reales XdXDxdxDxdXdxDXdXd**

* * *

…

…

…

–Hace frio– decía tiritando –Un cabronazo de frio–

 _Eran las 2:42 de la mañana._

Una persona vestida con una chamarra con capucha y Pants deportivos negros, ambos hechos 100% de poliéster… o nylon… quien sabe, de la marca Nike, ambos negros, tenis negros, y una gorra negra. Se encontraba caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad de México, pensando lo mucho que quisiera llegar a su casa en estos momentos. Tristemente parecía que esa noche no podría ser así porque había sido robado tres veces en el camino y actualmente tenía 23 golpes en el torso, 7 en la cara, un ojo morado y los pómulos inflamados.

La poca suerte que tenía este desdichado animal era más que clara, había perdido dos celulares, el primero, era un teléfono Zonda con pantalla táctil (No era Touch) sin batería de los antiguos, y el otro un Nokia con 82% de batería, llevaba un par de días sin haberlo cargado porque la pereza es muy basta.

 _Eran las diez de la noche más o menos cuando ocurrió el primer asalto._

El Zonda lo perdió en el primer de los asaltos con dos ratas incluidas, donde lo amenazaron con cuchillo. El pobre animal, sin ganas de discutir, les dio el Zonda. sin embargo, los cabrones no se creían que estuviera tan jodido, por lo que le amenazaron por no querer sacar la morralla.

Pero para desgracia de este pobre imbécil, ambos teléfonos los usaba, y no eran la carnada para darle a las ratas, si no que en verdad esos eran sus teléfonos reales.

Los ladrones parecieron haber perdido la paciencia por lo que le sacaron la cartera del bolsillo trasero (Que contaba con el pasaje del pobre animal que era un triste billete de 20 pesos sin su credencial de elector porque se le había olvidado en la casa y un chicle Bubaloo aplastado) y al ver que en verdad no tenía nada, lo que hicieron fue presionar el cuchillo contra su cuello.

Sin embargo… él no se inmutaba, por lo que, perdiendo la paciencia, le metieron unos vergazos en el estómago y unas patadas en todo el cuerpo cuando llego al piso causado por el dolor.

Cuando se cansaron de golpearlo, se retiraron mientras le escupían y le tiraban la cartera con su chiche Bubaloo dentro, y a los 3 minutos se paró como si nada y se metió su cartera a su lugar perteneciente.

Se tanteo un poco el tórax y solo esperaba que no le hubieran abierto la herida que tenía dentro de esa chamarra.

Habiendo perdido su pasaje, decidió caminar por la ruta corta para tratar de llegar a las 6 de la mañana a su casa, la cual es un tramo poco transitado y en el mejor de los casos, **tranquilo**.

…

En el camino perdió su Nokia en el segundo asalto que fue a la 1 de la mañana más o menos.

Un cabrón de poquito más de dos metros con una gordura que ocupaba la mitad de la acera se le puso enfrente y atrás de él apareció una mujer con una pistola.

–Saca el teléfono cabrón– dijo muy seriamente.

Quería vomitar, me di la vuelta y saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo escondido y se lo di sin protestar.

Ella saco una lámpara que sostuvo con su boca sin dejar de apuntarme y reviso el teléfono rápidamente.

Al darse cuenta lo que le había entregado, levanto la mirada y vio mi apariencia más patética.

–…Iván, vámonos– dijo la mujer.

El cabrón detrás de mí se fue detrás de la señora y camino por un par de metros.

Estaba tan concentrado en ese cabrón que no vi venir el putazo que me metió en el ojo la mujer.

Me tomo tan desprevenido que caí al suelo, mientras apenas y podía ver como se iban y desaparecían dando la vuelta a la cuadra.

…

El tercer y último asalto fue un wey sobre una moto junto a una chica.

Este no tiene mucho tiempo que paso, el cabrón vino a toda velocidad con un bate de madera maciza y me golpeo en las costillas, caí más por la inercia que por el impacto, y la chica bajo rápidamente, me bolseo y se llevó mi cartera.

Después, pude ver como se subió en la moto y se fueron a toda velocidad.

…

–Uh… olvídalo, no llegare hasta las doce a este ritmo– Dije desilusionado.

El poco alumbrado público que daban las maltratadas y poco funcionales lámparas del lugar no ayudaba, y no quería estar propenso a mas asaltos.

Mire a los alrededores y encontré una banca bajo un árbol, me extraña que ningún vagabundo la haya tomado.

Me senté y trate de acomodarme en el frio acero de la banca, y trate de ubicar el golpe del bate para no acostarme sobre él.

Después, empecé a relajare y a inclinarme hasta que todo mi cuerpo quedo sobre la banca.

Y acostado, empecé a reflexionar unos minutos.

–La casa de Test queda por aquí… pero no quiero ir a molestar a mi hermano, mi casa queda por insurgentes… ¿o era la Benito? Maldita sea, me cuesta pensar… –dije mientras restregaba mi cabeza contra el acero para ver si salía alguna idea– uh, dormiré un par de horas y caminare para llegar a la una de la tarde y disfrutar de mi fin de semana… y mi pinche navidad–

…A quien engaño, aun no es temporada de aguinaldo, apenas es 8 de diciembre del 2017.

Y tengo que volver al trabajo el 11, pinche viernes tan mas puto.

Poco a poco el sueño se lo fue comiendo, y no paso mucho hasta que le diera un colapso y se cayera de la banca.

…

…

…

–Olvídalo, no me puedo dormir–

Desperté con un sueño muy horrible, estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero nada podía hacer, no me podía dormir simplemente.

Mire el bonito piso arenoso con… arena…

El suelo estaba extrañamente arenoso, y pareciera que por fin se les dio la gana poner a funcionar correctamente el alumbrado público porque ahora si podía ver a varios metros a la redonda.

Y la banca seguía allí, inmutable de lo que le sucede al imbécil que se había acostado sobre ella.

Me levante adolorido, pero extrañamente un poco mejor, mi cuerpo se sentía curiosamente ligero.

–Um… no siento los golpes…– empecé a tantearme a sí mismo para ubicarlos, momentos después dio un pequeño alarido –Olvídalo, ya encontré el golpe del Bate– dije cansado.

Levanto la vista, me di cuenta que uno no estaba amaneciendo pues el cielo aún estaba en un azul marino profundo.

No un negro deprimente, pero tal vez sea causado por que las lámparas ya empezaron a funcionar y realizar su trabajo.

Mire a mi alrededor tratando de ubicarme en los edificios de la época colonial característicos de la ciudad.

Pero me di cuenta que el lugar se veía extraño.

–… ¿Aun estoy en arabia saudita? – dije extrañado.

Porque de ser así, estar aquí es un grave error para mí, porque me acuerdo que por valerme madre la costumbre de ese país, termine una temporada en prisión, pues ahí me ves comiendo en el día del ramadán.

Además, literalmente el lugar era frio como las misma chingada, como en cualquier lugar desértico por la noche, pero SECO, ese característico SECO de lugares desérticos.

Además… las estructura araudica Sabritas del medio oriente es… no lo sé, simplemente es así aquí.

Y si, Sabritas.

Aunque debo admitir que esta parte se ve demasiado BIEN hecha, MUY lujosa… o como mínimo, una zona MUY rica.

Francamente seria como la condesa… pero del Sahara.

Lo peor es que, haga lo que haga, el frio ya está aquí, y lo tendré sea cual sea la ropa que tenga.

Desganado, baje el cierre de mi chamarra y gire la gorra hacia atrás para ver a donde me dirigía exactamente.

Me puse en medio de la calle y traté de mirar sobre los edificios, tratando de ver algo para saber de dónde podía ubicarme.

Miraba mesetas, nubes, edificios anormalmente grandes y extraños, un montón de cosas que me recordarían un poco a Texas.

Había cámaras, muchas para lo que se acostumbra en la ciudad de México.

Divertido de ver eso, me troné los dedos y mostré un bonito corte de manga a un lugar en donde había unas 4 cámaras que me estaban poniendo en el foco.

Dejando eso de lado decidí mirar a mi alrededor una vez más, poniéndome de puntillas inútilmente para tratar de ver si veía algo sobre los edificios.

…

A mi derecha se ve una palmera.

…

WEY, ESO ES UNA PALMERA DEMASIADO GRANDE.

Media un chingo, literalmente sobresaltaba de todo y no sé cómo estuve tan pinche ciego para no ver semejante… palmera.

Esa cosa pareciera que se está incendiando porque tiene un chingo de cosas dentro con respecto a luz.

Incluso juraría que con gente dentro.

Olvídenlo, eso no es una palmera, más bien pareciera un hotel/casino de Las Vegas muy lujoso como aquella pirámide con su esfinge a su lado.

Mirando hacia la izquierda, se encontraba lo más parecido a la New York de las vegas.

La estructura y forma de los edificios era demasiado surrealista, literalmente parecían cuarzos gigantes.

…de igual manera, sea el lugar donde este, este lugar está muy vacío, no me quiero quedar en el frio desértico de este lugar y mucho menos no me quedare aquí sin conocer New York.

Y la palmera puede parecer un lugar atractivo e incluso mucho más cercano, pero no tengo dinero para quedarme en una Suite, y otra cosa, no sé qué clase de moneda sea la que usen aquí, pero algo es seguro, pesos mexicanos no son.

…

El sol no había salido aun, por lo que ninguna o poca era la orientación que tenía sobre este lugar.

La única orientación que tenía era un mapa de metro que tuve la fortuna de encontrar a las afueras de una entrada.

…Debo admitir que los nombres están hechos un desmadre.

O tal vez simplemente unos weyes bandalizaron el mapa hicieron un desmadre poniéndoles nombres raros.

O simplemente los habitantes de esta ciudad tienen una extraña afición sobre los animales

Pero poco voy a decir o quejar sobre el tema siendo sincero.

…

Acaba de pasar un camello en dos patas a un par de cuadras delante de mí y se metió por un callejón.

Sin mucha prisa, más bien al paso al que iba (el cual era patéticamente lento por las pocas ganas que tenia de caminar y llamar la atención y posteriormente ser asaltado por más pendejos) llegué por donde se había metido el camello, pero lo único que vi era una puerta para lo que parecía ser un club nocturno.

El viento sopla desgarradoramente frio aquí…

Y la arena se me sigue metiendo a los ojos, maldita sea.

Con la esperanza de que aun conservara mis lentes, tantee un bolso secreto de mi pierna, saque el porta-lentes, y ahí estaban.

Unos lentes discretos de color azul.

Me los puse para evitar que se me metiera más arena a los ojos y los ajuste lo más cerca de mis ojos para ocuparlos de escudo. Volviendo a mirar y darme cuenta de lo curiosamente colorido que es el lugar pare tener estructura como esta.

Literalmente había casas que parecían cactus.

…O la gente está enferma aquí, o es muy rica para ser un lugar desértico.

Igual y solo soy el único imbécil que no tiene dinero para vivir aquí, pero me parece ESTUPIDO.

…Y mi habilidad oculta de cuando me pongo lentes.

Mi vista periférica aumenta un chingo.

No es la gran cosa, simplemente soy tan paranoico que cuando puedo ver, aprovecho al máximo porque estas madres tienen un chingo de madres injertadas y se ve TAN bien que en definitiva valió los más de mil pesos que me costaron estas madres.

…

Las cámaras me siguen enfocando.

Tratando de ignorar eso, volví a ver al pequeño callejón y vi la puerta la cual era iluminada por un foco rojo.

Trate de vincular todos los elementos que había captado mi mente hace unos momentos.

Había entrado un camello a un club nocturno, sé que en Las Vegas meten un montón de animales para las demostraciones y espectáculos nocturnos.

Pero me estaba dando unas sensaciones muy diferentes.

O tal vez estaban traficando animales, o a ese camello lo habían vestido para practicas un estilo muy raro de zoofilia.

Igual y era mi imaginación por no llevar lentes.

O tal vez NO lo era porque juraría que tenía ropa ese animal.

…

Ando drogado, esa fue mi conclusión

Caminando por casi una hora, me di cuenta que AUN no quiero conocer a New York.

Pero siendo sincero, lo que en realidad ocurrió, es que no hay camino para ir directamente al… Centro…

Y en vez de eso, anduve más bien rodeándola.

Admito que yo tampoco entiendo ni un carajo de lo que digo.

Ufff…

De acuerdo, hare un esfuerzo para mi público de la décima dimensión. Del lado donde estoy, no hay un camino directo hacia el centro.

Lo único que hay os caminos ALREDEDOR del centro, por lo que ninguno conduce directamente hasta el… Centro...

Voy a tener un trauma con esa palabra.

Todas son calles son circulares por los ríos y canales que tiene el lugar…

…

Pero debo admitir que mientras más me alejo de la palmera, hay menos y menos casas, son cada vez más chaparritas y modestas… y hay más arena.

Mis zapatos me están desollando los pies por la arena que tengo dentro.

Dándome cuenta de que mis pies ardían y dolían, decidí sacarme la arena.

De ambos zapatos hice una pequeña duna con la arena que saque y para evitar que siga pasando eso, me amarre fuertemente los zapatos.

Obviamente se me terminaran llenando al rato, más aún por el hecho de que les está dando hambre a mis zapatos, pero mientras menos tiempo pierda y menos me joda los pies, avanzare más rápido.

…Caminando a un lugar que era curiosamente abierto, me pude dar cuenta que, al fondo, más o menos hacia el norte, había un enorme muro y del otro lado pareciera como si se tratara de la Antártida.

…Y el muro emite un sonido muy extraño.

Mirando hacia delante, me di cuenta que iba a llegar a un lugar interesante.

La wea palmera o el distrito palmera-cosa.

Y, sobre todo, la plaza Vornoy.

Francamente quería rodear el lugar, no quería entrar en contacto humano de momento.

Trataría de acercarme al centro dirigiéndome al norte, pero no me daba confianza el nombre "Monte de Hienas".

Solo me quedaría el sur.

…Sur… bueno, aquí también hay propaganda, miren esa copia barata de UBER…

Olvídenlo, el UBER no es barato, pero simplemente me da curiosidad que se llame ZUBER.

… ¿Sabían que UBER en latín significa RICO y DINERO?

Las dos cosas que me faltan.

…Snarlbucks…

Me va a dar cáncer.

Por estúpido que se oiga, tengo nausea y perdí un cuarto de mi energía con eso.

Esto va a ser una larga caminata.

Di un par de pasos hacia delante.

…Al carajo, voy a trotar.

Me puse la chamarra, gire la gorra hacia delante, me puse la capucha, me ajuste nuevamente los lentes, y empecé a correr por un minuto para entrar en calor, después, solo trote, valiéndome verga todo.

En realidad, tampoco me valía TANTA verga "el todo", porque trate de estar lo más alejado de Distrito de palma y de todas las casas que se aglomeraban de aquí al lado.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, aunque corriera sobre la arena profunda que me estaba entrando en los zapatos y perdiera energía más rápido, al menos no me toparía con NADIE.

…Estoy muriendo por la tierra arenosa bajo mis pies.

Además, en la noche y con poca luz pública me está siendo un peligro porque si me tropiezo y estrello mi boca contra una roca, sería un problema BIEN cabrón.

Por alguna razón me llamo la atención el sonido del tren y levante la mirada.

No era un tren ruidoso, de hecho, me parece curioso lo silencioso que era.

Estaba levantado por pilares varios metros encima de mí.

Sabiendo ahora donde me encontraba aproximadamente, decidí girar a la derecha.

Un rato después, cuando encontré pavimento, repetí mi ritual de sacarme la arena, y una vez finalizado, continúe trotando.

Algunos rayitos del sol se veían y se extendían sobre el cielo, con tanta longitud que sería estúpido no verlo incluso con la mirada baja, y, aun así, sabía que el sol no había salido aun por lógica, pues eso rayos solares aun no son tan fuertes., empezaba a escuchar gente salir a las calles, pero realmente yo me quería ir sin tener nada que ver, y vaya que funcionaba la gorra, ni yo los veía a ellos ni ellos a mí.

Lo único que tenía que hacer es llegar al camino delta. Cruzando un "puente" y de ahí… ver si llego a algún lugar a estas alturas.

–Off…– me estrelle contra algo.

–Oh, disculpe señor…– era la pata de un elefante con pantalones de vestir contra lo que me había topado…–elefante, pero, tengo prisa, así que… si me disculpa, tengo que llamar a su cirquero porque… adiós– me apresure lo más rápido posible.

¿Qué clase de show tiene un elefante con pantalones?

No lo sé, pero no quería entrar en detalles, además, no podía ver más arriba porque no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien me vea la cara.

¿Porque? Porque yo mismo detesto verme a mí mismo, por lo que me reservo la molestia a la gente a mi alrededor.

O animales en este caso.

…No me di cuenta antes porque la capucha inhibe el sonido exterior, pero poniendo atención, pareciera como si las calles fueran camino de una estampida de animales que escaparon de un circo/zoológico en llamas.

…Oh, miren camino Delta, había llegado a mi destino principal.

Me di cuenta sin levantar la vista porque había una pequeña placa que pareciera era para que los hámsteres leyeran, era ridículamente pequeño y ubicado a baja altura.

Sin más dilación, seguí el camino.

…Maldita sea, bruma de laguna.

No podía ver nada a más de un par de metros.

Tampoco es que fuera a ver más de dos metros yendo con capucha y gorra.

Solo me quedaba ir a ciegas.

Me fui a las orillas de la calle, no quería tropezar con otro animal.

Ummm… mirando el piso me doy cuenta que como mínimo ya me estoy alejando de Arabia.

Igual y deje la arena MUY atrás, pero apenas me estoy dando cuenta para ser honesto.

…La chamarra se está humedeciendo.

Decidí trotar más rápido, me estoy muriendo aquí afuera.

Empecé a contener más el aire para aprovechar el oxígeno y aceleré el paso.

Valiéndome un carajo lo que estaba a mi alrededor…

Incluso valiéndome vergas un semáforo y llevándome el grito de un padre de familia que literalmente RUGIO de enojo.

Sea lo que haya sido, ese señor necesita ayuda profesional.

Y me di cuenta que era padre de familia porque oía un chamaco dentro del coche y a su esposa gritándome también.

Y no, no me interesaba lo que me haya dicho a estas alturas.

Levante la mirada extrañado.

¿Quién demonios conduce con esta bruma?

¿Qué no había bruma?

Pues resultaba que no había bruma.

Las dos únicas posibilidades que tengo son dos.

O se había ido, o era lo suficientemente imbécil como para no darme cuenta que la bruma quedo atrás.

La segunda me preocupa porque en ese caso, puedo estar completamente perdido porque perdí la noción de las distancias.

Y mirando atrás pude ver una acaudalada calle llamada acacia. A unas 3 cuadras.

Si, estos lentes son milagrosos, pero me marean si veo grandes distancias.

Y bueno, ¿qué tiene que haya visto a 3 cuadras?

Mucho en realidad, estas calles tienen la longitud de calles de estados unidos, son muy largas, o grandes.

Y nuevamente, dejando eso de lado, ahora estaba EFECTIVAMENTE perdido.

La razón es que mi memoria me falla y por sobre todo no me pude memorizar el distrito de sabana central.

La única referencia que tenía es que estaba en la avenida manada-rebaño wea cosa.

Poca atención le puse sinceramente.

Al menos el cielo se puso de un azul más claro, y lo más seguro es que el sol se empezaba a asomar por las montañas lejanas.

Esto es interesante.

Aun con la mirada baja pude apreciar que alguna clase de animal extrañamente vestido se encontraba frente a mí.

Levante la vista

Era una gacela comiendo un snickers, aproximadamente de mi tamaño, más alto que yo y definitivamente llegaba más de metro con setenta y cinco, sin contar sus cuernos por supuesto.

Era uno macho, y me di cuenta porque tenía sus glándulas feas que están debajo de sus ojos.

Más precisamente la glándula pre orbital.

Y también me di cuenta que era macho también por sus cuernos, los cuales eran bastante largos…

Maldita sea, son MUY largos.

Y si, lo que causa el aburrimiento, buscar y leer sobre la vida de animales de todo tipo.

Estaba vestido con camisa de rallas blancas y azules, pantalón negro con cinturón y sin zapatos, su cola sobre salía de su ropa,

Me doy cuenta que parece como un furry, pero en vez de weas en "manos y pies", tiene cascos.

El cabrón volteo a mirarme. Mientras seguía masticando su barra.

–…Mira que eres un animal feo– dijo con mirada neutra.

…Pero más preocupante era el hecho de que me había hablado.

Y mi boca está haciendo demasiada saliva… y…

 _*Burp*_

Eructe.

Y eructe por el hecho de que estaba devolviendo la poca comida que apenas quedaba en mi estómago.

Sin embargo, trate de calmarme un poco, no quería hacer un show.

Algo que note es que el cabrón había sacado un cotonete de su bolsillo.

Y empezó a limpiarse sus glándulas pre orbitales.

Creo que igual y era algo común entre gacelas macho, esto debido a que, si no tienen lugar para marcar territorio, tienen que hacer eso y…

El cabrón me lanzo el cotonete usado de ambos lados y aterrizo justo debajo de mi nariz uno de los extremos del cotonete y el otro se PEGO en mi lente derecho.

Y cometí la estupidez de respirar.

Del asco, trate de separar el cotonete de mi cara, cayó al piso cuando le di un zarpazo, pero era inminente que vomitaría.

Me agache y apoye sobre mis rodillas para no caer, y saque toda mi… nutrición en una limpia expulsión, todo había quedado sobre el pavimento, al lado de una alcantarilla.

Maldita sea, mi vomito huele a putrefacción, era muy cabrón el hedor porque hasta destacaba de la puta bolita que saco con su cotonete el imbécil al lado mío.

Se resbalo la gorra de mi cabeza, pero por los pocos reflejos que tenía, alcance de mero milagro la gorra con mi mano derecha, al menos me salvé de tener que limpiarla o que mi cabeza oliera a vómito, pero perdí el equilibrio y empecé a caminar hacia delante.

No sabía a donde caería, la puta mancha negra causada por el cotonete me obstruía la visión, y estaba demasiado aturdido que no podía simplemente concentrarme en la visión de mi ojo izquierdo.

Y por sorprendente que parezca, el cabrón me recibió en sus brazos y empezó a darme pequeños golpecitos a mi espalda para calmarme.

–Vamos, calmado, ya paso, ya paso– dijo en un tono tranquilo.

–Bueno cabrón, para que me lanzas eso en…– me había atragantado –la jeta, animal– dije levantando la mirada.

–Ufff, ven. No tengo otra opción supongo– dijo mientras me ayudaba a recomponerme.

–¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte extrañado.

–A mi casa, claro– dijo mientras llevaba hacia algún lugar.

–Uh… cabrón– dije entre dientes.

–Aun así, te quiero– dijo al parecer inconscientemente. Y yo estaba muy cansado para procesar lo que dijo.

...

* * *

 _ **No tengo nada que comentar ahora, pero si respondere sus rewiews porque las aprecio.**_


	2. Bola de pelos

**Continuando con nuestra pequeña historia, por fin hice los promedios para esta historia.**

 **Espero que les guste mi organización.**

 **Longitud de los capítulos:**

 **2000-15000 palabras.**

 **Media de publicación:**

 **3 días - 4 semanas.**

 **Una vez puesta la longitud, pasemos al sumario del capítulo aquí presente.**

 **...**

 ** _Nuestro personaje ira a parar en un hogar al menos lo suficientemente acogedor para su espalda._**

 **...**

* * *

Ya había salido el sol, y el animal al lado mío tuvo la cortesía de sostener mi gorra y ponerme la capucha para evitar llamar más la atención.

Y limpiarme los lentes, la verdad lo agradezco.

A pesar de ya no tener nada en mi estómago, mi cuerpo seguía forzando la NADA.

Pero a estas alturas, poco quería pensar en eso.

Me caí, pocas eran las fuerzas que tenía, y los cascos de este cabrón no sostienen NADA.

–Vamos, a la vuelta esta mi apartamento, solo dos minutos más– dijo mientras trataba de levantarme.

Levante la mano, y el entendiendo, sostuvo mi mano.

–Pareces un mono con estas manos– dijo mientras" masajeaba" mis manos.

Debo admitir que cuando hace eso siento como si sus cascos fueran un martillo para suavizar la carne.

–Concéntrate animal– dije desganado.

El asintió, y continuando, seguimos caminando.

…Al lado mío paso una oveja lanera con una playera que decía: "No soy tu cena".

La sencillez de la frase en esa playera me levanto el ánimo.

…Al reverso de su playera decía: "Soy tu juguete para morder"

Eso me quito la poca energía que había recogido.

…

–Bueno, ya llegamos– dijo frente a un edificio.

Levante la cabeza, y gasté tanta energía como nunca en hacerlo que trono brutalmente mi cuello, e incluso con mi poca vista que tenía con el ojo izquierdo, vi en mi periferia que una zorra y su cachorro voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

–Wow, con calma compañero– dijo preocupado.

El edificio se veía…

…Creo que esa cosa apenas clasifica como edificio de apartamentos.

No es que este hecho verga, ni en mal estado, simplemente estaba DEMASIADO viejo, un poco derruido por el simple ambiente de la ciudad, pero… era simplemente interesante, con unos ocho pisos, como mínimo.

Eso me dio que pensar.

–Bueno, entremos– dijo mi compañero.

Al entrar, el recibidor era como cualquier otro, solo que un poco estrecho.

Lo que capto infinitamente mi atención, eran las escaleras.

–Nadie debería de estar aquí a estas horas, todos deberían de estar en…–

–¿En qué piso vives? – lo interrumpí.

–…El cuarto piso– dijo preocupado.

No pude ayudar en nada y caí al suelo.

–Deja de hacer eso, pesas demasiado como para levantarte a cada rato– dijo bastante frustrado.

–Supongo que no hay elevador– dije cansado.

–Mira, los escalones aquí no son tan altos, tu puedes campeón– dijo tratando de animarme mientras me ofrecía su casco.

–…Vamos rápido– dije mientras le daba mi mano y nos esforzábamos para levantarme.

 _*52 escalones después*_

–Bueno, lo conseguiste– dijo el mientras sacaba sus llaves.

Yo había caído rendido al suelo, el… gacela me vio molesto por eso, y yo sin ayudar, me di cuenta que el sol se escurría por una ventana que alumbraba perfectamente el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta del departamento.

–No pienso volver a levantarte, amigo– dijo adentro del departamento.

Mire a mi alrededor.

La alfombra del piso era muy áspera, en cambio, el interior del departamento de mi compañero era bastante liso.

…teniendo un plan, empecé a deslizarme, empujando con mis piernas todo mi peso.

–No puedes andar tan en serio– dijo el… gacela, maldita sea, necesito el nombre de este animal.

Mire a los lados, ubicando cada parte del departamento.

El amigo me estaba esperando al lado de un sofá.

–Vamos apresúrate– dijo mientras acomodaba algunos cojines.

Haciendo algunas vueltas y maniobras, mi cabeza termino justo delante de sus… patas.

El me miro extrañado y yo lo miraba neutralmente a él, segundos después rodo los ojos y dijo.

–¿En serio? – Yo solo asentí.

Debo admitir que, viéndolo bien, parece como si fuera un animal, pero literalmente con facciones muy humanas, como el hocico un poco más pequeño, los pómulos, cuello, ojos, pupilas… un montón de cosas eran distintas, pero, a fin de cuentas, era un animal, una gacela.

Me dio su casco una vez más y me acomodo sobre el sofá.

–Muy bien, me tengo que ir a trabajar si no te importa, no pensé que me encontraría a alguien como tú, en la tarde responderemos mutuamente nuestras preguntas, tienes 3 ahora mismo mientras me preparo para irme de nuevo– decía mientras daba algunas vueltas alrededor del departamento, arreglando algunas cosas supongo, no es que pudiera ver pues no quería girar la cabeza en estos momentos.

–¿Hay comida? – dije curioso.

–Solo frutas, están en la mesa dentro del frutero–

–Cuando me encontraste, ¿ibas a trabajar? –

–Si– la respuesta fue seca.

–¿Por qué no hay nadie en el edificio? – Me puso mi gorra sobre mi cara, segundos después resbalo y cayó en el piso.

–Son horas hábiles, es hora de trabajar– dijo mientras se dirigía adonde podía adivinar era la puerta.

–Muy buenas preguntas, te responderé otra totalmente gratis– dijo mientras abría la puerta.

–Tengo un compañero de piso, regresara al rato, es un Serval por si te interesa– dijo cerrando la puerta.

…

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza, tenía un papelito sobre mí.

 _Me llamo Auden Pace._

…Me comí el papel.

Lo más cabrón es que hace rato quería saber su nombre y fue lo primero que se me olvido preguntarle.

…Me acabo de dar cuenta que no me puedo mover.

…Toca quedarse acostado y ver el techo blanco por unas horas.

…

…

…

Lo más cabrón es que como pocas veces, no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido.

Lo más preocupante ahora es que tengo una cara desconocida. Muy orejona para ser cierto.

Supongo que era el serval que me había dicho Auden, parecía una cara fina y tenía un paliacate rojo en su cuello.

Realmente no había mucho que mencionar, efectivamente parecía un serval, pero con facciones humanas, como sus ojos, pupilas. El mismo caso que con Auden, y su hocico era un poco largo.

Y parecía un gato con pupilas amarillas y manchitas de piel esparcidas por toda su carita.

Sus orejas estaban en mi dirección, pero giraban y se movían de manera tan… rápida en cortos lapsos del tiempo que robaban toda la atención.

–Que presa más curiosa me trajo Auden, demasiado raro como para saber por dónde empezar– dijo con dientuda sonrisa.

Parecía ser una mujer, su voz era femenina y en definitiva su comentario me recordaría a una chica muy traviesa.

Tenía unos dientes pequeños para lo que me imaginaba, pero bastante afilados, capaz de sacar sangre en una mordida perezosa tal vez.

–Tu eres…–

–Llámame Fedora Flick– dijo sonriente, mostrando en toda su expresión cada uno de sus dientes.

Genial, tendré pesadillas con esa sonrisa.

Jum… Debo admitir que de solo verla si parece un regalo lleno de felicidad

–¿Qué te trajo a este lugar? – dijo mientras se levantaba, se llevaba mis lentes y escuchaba como los ponía a un lado mío y se iba a mi derecha.

–Eh… supongo que nada, aparecí cerca de una palmera gigante en medio de un desierto–

–¿Plaza Sahara? Qué envidia, ¿Qué hacías por allá? – dijo mientras golpeaba algunos sartenes

–No lo sé, no se supone que sea de por aquí– dije consternado.

–Me imagino, y si es así, ¿De dónde eres? – dijo mientras oía como prendía un cerillo.

–…De un lugar completamente distinto a este, francamente y por más loco que suene. Ni siquiera sé si este fue el planeta donde nací– dije meditándolo.

–Ah, ¿Y cómo es ese lugar de donde provienes? ¿Es un lugar de jungla? ¿Es parecido a la Tundra? ¿Un desierto tal vez? – escuche como abría una alacena.

–Pensaría que depende de donde este la gente que habite un lugar, si están en un desierto, obviamente la ciudad estará en medio de un maldito desierto, el clima y los ecosistemas de donde provengo estaba muy bien marcados, y que se vea un desierto pegado a una tundra sería impensable–

–Wow, ¿Y son todos como tú de dónde vienes? – oía como abría una lata.

–Podría decirse que sí, algunos tienen distintas características, como cabello largo, color de piel, tamaño, clase social etc.– parece que abrió el refrigerador.

–Y donde entran los gatos, perros, zorros, vacas, ovejas, caba…–

–Es una pregunta interesante, pues sucede que nosotros somos la única especie pensante y dominante de dónde vengo– y parece ser que del refrigerador saco unos huevos porque oía como los rompía y los echaba al sarten.

–¿Y qué especie eres tú? – dijo mientras regresaba con un refresco de limón (que no tengo idea de donde saco) y volvía a la misma posición de mirarme frente a frente, recargada en uno de los antebrazos del sofá en el que estaba acostado.

Esta chica huele a pelos.

Y su aliento huele a perro.

–Soy un humano, de la familia Homo Sapiens Sapiens–

–Interesante, pero no me has respondido, ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra una de sus patas.

–…Ustedes quedan como nuestro alimento, al menos la mayoría, pues tienen actividades cerebrales complejas, pero no avanzadas. Por ejemplo, si yo me encontrara con un serval como tú a unos pocos metros en una llanura, lo más seguro es que me vería con curiosidad, y si tratara de acercarme, me gruñiría, y si no, huiría para encontrarse con el resto de su familia– dije mientras me quedaba viendo nuevamente a su sonrisa que había cambiado a una menos amplia.

–Eso es… increíble, creo– dijo mientras se quedaba pensativa, sin dejar de verme –Por cierto, ¿Qué clase de dieta tienes? ¿Eres predador o presa? Porque estaba haciendo unos huevos con sardina– dijo mientras se levantaba y regresaba a lo que podría imaginar era la cocina.

–No sé qué signifique ser depredador o predador o presa, pero hace milenios que la humanidad dejo de cazar– dije pensativo.

–Entonces eres predador, ¿comes solo carne? ¿Insectos o pescado? –

Francamente me dio curiosidad el hecho de que considerara que comiera bichos, sin embargo…

–Somos omnívoros, técnicamente podemos comer lo que sea, siempre y cuando nuestro intestino y mandíbula nos permita consumirlo–

–Entonces creo que el huevo y la sardina funcionara– dijo mientras escuchaba como le daba vueltas a lo que sea que este dentro del sarten.

Eh… esta chica es ciertamente interesante.

…Huele a pollo.

–¡Quien quiere la comida! – grito de alegría tan fuerte a mi lado que me zumbo el oído derecho.

–Yo…– dije un poco ahogado, recuperándome de mi aturdimiento.

–¿Quieres levantarte? ¿O quieres que te de la comida? –

–Eh… hazme el favor de darme la comida en la boca, por favor– dije cerrando los ojos y esperando a que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

–…De… …acuerdo…– dijo un poco indecisa.

Cuchareo un poco un plato y paso como un minuto, me imaginaba que ella estaría comiendo primero.

–¡Abref fa bocaf! – dijo con la boca llena.

Qué asco.

Pero no me voy a quejar, no es como si la gente no hubiera hecho eso antes.

–Ah…– abrí la boca, no tan grande, pero si lo suficiente para que entrara una cuchara sopera.

Sentí como si alguien me estuviera respirando la mejilla, tal vez era el vapor de la comida caliente, francamente no tengo probl…

–Aguhuhhfg– Empecé a sentir como metía su hocico en mi boca, y abría su boca para dejar caer comida masticada.

Abrí los ojos en pánico, veía como mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tenía una cara ardiendo en un rojo intenso, lo cual es sorprendente teniendo pelo sobre su piel.

Quería vomitar, pero mi esófago estaba bastante cansado por forzar el vómito hace rato, así que termine tragándome lo que me había dado.

Cuando termine de tragar, ella se levantó y aparto la mirada.

–P-perdón, me pediste que te diera la comida en la boca– dijo apenada.

–Gah… déjalo– dije… eh…

Siendo sincero no estaba asqueado.

Un poco patidifuso y muy confundido, pero no asqueado.

No es como si hubiera sabido mal, literalmente la comida pre-masticada no sabe a nada porque el sabor se va absolutamente.

Y no es como si la boca de un animal supiera mal, no es la primera vez que un perro me mete la lengua mientras estoy dormido.

Deje pasar esto, pero en definitivamente no quería que me diera comida masticada otra vez.

–Solo dame en cucharadas la comida del plato– dije cansado.

–P-por supuesto– dijo mientras cuchareaba el plato y me daba la sardina con huevo.

Al cabo de un rato me atragante con el huevo, aunque Fedora no se dio cuenta que me estaba ahogando porque mi esófago estaba tan débil que no hizo el movimiento muscular que causa al tratar de forzar la acción de que se vaya por el camino que debe, sin embargo, en lugar de eso, lo que paso es que simplemente deslizo lentamente hacia donde debía.

Si esto continua así, moriré y ella ni en cuenta.

–¿Puedes hacer una sopa de verduras? – pregunte cansado.

–Ah, sí, claro, ¿te sientes mal? – pregunto preocupada.

–En realidad no, solo que estoy muy débil como para darle a mi estómago algo difícil de digerir– y aunque puede que esté equivocado, los nutriólogos afirman que el huevo y el pescado por sus características, te chingan el estómago si se comen solos.

Y aunque en este caso están juntos, no quería averiguar cómo cago furia en la madrugada.

O que vomite comida podrida que sería peor.

–Si eso dices, ¿Tu especie no acostumbra a comer pescado? – pregunto mientras se levantaba y se llevaba el plato.

–No es eso, si no que considero mejor el hecho de que coma algo más digerible por mi estómago– dije mientras me reacomodaba en el sofá.

–Puedo volver a masticar la comida por ti si eso quieres– dijo mientras volvía a la cocina.

–…Solo prepara una sopa y deja que yo la consuma bajo mis propios medios– esa oración estuvo de la verga, pero a este punto no podía usar el sentido común de la estética, gramática o el contexto de una frase.

–Si eso quieres…– dijo mientras abría un par de veces el refrigerador, abría una llave y hacia otras cosas adicionales, como sacar lo que podía adivinar, sacar una cacerola y un montón de cosas más que no estoy dispuesto a mencionar.

Suficiente tengo con lidiar con mi público de la décima dimensión.

–¿No te molesta si prendo la radio en la estación de música? – dijo dentro de la cocina.

–Ah… no, no tengo molestia si quieres hacerlo– dije despreocupado.

Se escuchó un leve _clic_ y empezó el ambiente de ser un silencio incomodo a uno más ligero y ligeramente más animado.

Aunque sea música portuguesa la que este sonando.

Deja veo si la música clásica que se ponía a escuchar mi hermano me ayuda.

Aguas de marco.

Agua de marco con virvula en la c de Marco.

Con un carajo, mas bestia no puedo ser.

Lo que si es cierto es que la está interpretando Tom Jobin.

Y parece ser que es el día de Tom Jovin porque aquí viene la chica de Ipanema.

Puta madre, hasta para hablar tengo faltas de ortografía.

…Un momento, es portugués, eso significa que tengo que respetar el idioma con el que se refieren la canción.

Bueno, de algo sirvió tener un amigo que hablaba portugués.

Creo que sería…

La garota de Ipanema.

Y en vez de disfrutar la maldita música ando de pendejo cuestionándome que música es y Fedora ya vino con la sopa de verduras.

Gire a la derecha para ver qué había pasado.

…

Ando en la droga, creo que todo lo que había pasado cuando prendió la radio se me coló en la cabeza y lo que en realidad lo que paso fue un rotundo y absoluto nada.

Lo que si es cierto es que paro la música se parecía a la de Aphex Twin, no estoy seguro de cual título, creo que era Xtal o Flim.

Sea como sea…

…

Tratare de relajarme o lo que "soñé" ocurrirá de verdad.

Volví a girar la cabeza y seguí mirando el techo blanco.

…Pero debo admitir que a pesar de que la música acompaña el ambiente, se está volviendo incomodo nuevamente.

Más que nada porque esa es música es muy tranquila y ambientalista.

Tomando un poco de valor y las pocas energías que había recuperado apenas en el descanso que tuve de algunas horas cuando Auden se retiró, decidí entablar finalmente una conversación con Fedora.

–¿Qué relación tienes con Auden? – la cague, mátenme, pinche pregunta más pendeja, ya valiste verga, no puedes preguntar algo tan directo y personal como pregunta para abrir una conversación, en definitiva, era mejor "¿Qué tal el pinche clima?", no mames, ya valiste verga, Por algo te llaman Chef, puta madre, que pinches ideas te metes por la cabeza.

–Somos compañeros de cuarto, para ahorrar en renta– dijo despreocupadamente.

–…Dije relación– pinche soberbio de mierda que soy.

–Somos compañeros de cama, nada íntimo, pero supongo que podemos hacer uso del colchón individual que está en el armario ya que te vas a quedar aquí– eso me dejo que meditar para la almohada.

–Ya veo, ¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunte mientras cerraba los ojos para no perder la atención con el techo blanco.

–Sucede que necesitaba un lugar barato para predadores –dijo mientras oía como abría el refrigerador y lo cerraba– no encontré ninguno, quería uno en la calle manada, un lugar excelente para predadores porque en ese lugar las únicas presas que pasan por ahí, son para pequeñas y muy contadas visitas o porque se perdieron de su rebaño, pero alguien se ganó el departamento que tenía planeado y mírame ahora, en la calle rebaño– dijo mientras escuchaba que abría una lata de refresco.

–¿Te cae Bien Auden? –

Tardo unos segundos, supongo que estaba bebiendo –Me cae bien, es alguien que no te esperas encontrar ni tampoco te esperas conocer– parece que volvió a tomar otro sorbo porque tomo una larga pausa –sin embargo, es un poco pesado y muy… apático y desinteresado– me quede pensando un poco en eso –Por eso me quede pensando que razones tuvo para traerte aquí– pasaron unos segundos, ahora si escuche como sorbía el refresco –algo increíble debió haber pasado entre tú y él como para traerte aquí–

…

Me pregunto que estará esperando.

…

Se está tardando mucho.

…

Soy un pendejo, me estaba esperando a mí. Esa era la señal de que quería que le contara mi historia con ese mamón.

Lo peor es que me tarde tanto que ahora sí que no parecía que lo hubiera meditado, si no que me quede estúpido.

–Francamente no estoy seguro, el animal me lanzo un cotonete con una bo…—

–Sí, ya veo, nada nuevo en particular– dijo en un suspiro de fastidio.

–¿Te lo hizo a ti también? –

–Y a todo el edificio– tomo un sorbo.

–Se ve que no cambia–

–Pero, a fin de cuentas, y a pesar de su actitud altanera, sigue siendo un buen mamífero–

–supongo–

–¿Quieres comentar algo de ti? – pregunto en tono muy curioso.

…maldita redundancia

–Pues la gente me dice que soy un asco humano, un parasito y un loco, y de los peores locos, el que tiene razón– dije estirándome y acomodándome en sofá.

–¿y eso? –

–La razón es simple, gasto mi potencial en cosas de lo más absurdas, o al menos eso dicen la gente, y me da pereza buscar el trabajo, sin embargo, si me lo consiguen, no lo desperdicio–

–¿en qué clase de cosas gastas tu potencial? –

–soy cuentacuentos en un hospital pediátrico, me voy a sala de urgencias cuando el personal esta escaso, gasto días para buscar boletos de lotería para un algoritmo todo cualquiera y corriente que hice en una semana, graffiteo cuando es verano, escribo historias chafas en mis ratos de aburrimiento extremo, estudio en todo porque tengo una biblioteca personal de libros de cualquier materia porque deje los estudios, toco instrumentos o al menos trato de aprenderlos, dibujo cuando de plano muero en mis ratos libres en mi trabajo y un montón de cosas adicionales… francamente hasta me da pereza recordar que es lo que hago cuando estoy estupidizado en mi aburrimiento–

…

Me quede unos momentos en silencio, parece ser que paso algo, gire la cabeza y vi la cocina.

Por primera vez veo algo más que el techo del departamento.

…

Y parece ser que ella se durmió de mi relato.

–Sí, también es mi habilidad aburrir a las personas cuando les digo en que gasto mi vida– dije divertido.

–Y me doy cuenta que eres demasiado cínico para darte cuenta el valor de las cosas– levanto la cabeza, parece ser que no se había dormido en realidad.

Por primera vez en el día la había visto bien, tenía una camiseta blanca con la leyenda "I will fuck ur husband", una copa C muy firme, y no tenía pantalones, pero unos pantis rosas.

Lindo.

Por cierto, se había quitado el paliacate, no me di cuenta cuando.

–En eso te equivocas, Fedora. Conozco el precio de todo, pero hace mucho deje de darle el valor que en verdad tiene. Trato de no complicarme la vida por el simple hecho que llegue a la conclusión que no puedo entender el mundo y que está parcialmente roto y torcido–

–y que lo digas, las presas, y sobre todo las ovejas, han tenido una fuerte caída con todo el tema de los aulladores– tomo un sorbo de refresco.

Y francamente y como pocas veces algo me dio tanta curiosidad un tema.

Los "Aulladores"

Pero lo más cabrón es que por alguna razón no pregunte a que se refería con eso.

–de todas formas, ¿Qué horas son? –

Alguien azoto la puerta.

–Hora de regresar del trabajo– dijo Auden

–ya llegaste, me alegra, ¿qué dice el trabajo? –

–Lo normal, un compañero se rompió el brazo y lo llevaron a urgencias– dijo mientras entraba en mi vista. Tenía camisa blanca y corbata azul.

No pensé verlo en un semblante formal.

–¿había tráfico? – dijo mientras se acababa la lata de refresco

–No, de hecho, Salí un poco temprano para arreglar el tema de nuestro visitante– dijo ignorando que seguía en el sillón.

–Sigo aquí–

–¿Desempleado? Hubieras salido a buscar un trabajo– dijo burlón

–Hubiera salido, pero no es que precisamente este sea mi barrio–

–pues que suerte en ese caso, porque puede que tengas un trabajo para mañana–

–¿Qué dem…? –

* * *

 **Un poco corto, lo sé, pero al menos una actualización rápida antes de las aventuras.**

 **...**

 **Por cierto, infinito agradecimiento al carnal que se tomó la molestia de leer y comentar mi historia una hora después de su publicación.**


	3. Cuestiones y Cuestionarios

**Debido a un detalle, replaneare la frecuencia y un poco la longitud de los capítulos.**

 **5 días - 3 semanas**

 **2000 palabras - 10000 palabras**

 **Cambios mínimos, nada grave.**

 **Ahora, sigue el sumario del capítulo.**

 **…**

 _ **No tengo mayor oportunidad que la de comer y la de conseguir un trabajo.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

–Así es, tendrás un trabajo de un par de días, uno que no requiera ni habilidad, ni experiencia, ni la necesidad de ir muy lejos debido a tu situación– se sentó una silla y la arrastro hacia mi dirección para tenerme más cerca.

–¿Qué clase de trabajo estamos hablando exactamente? –

–Desempolvar coches– dijo con una sonrisa.

–…limpia parabrisas–

–Sí, no tenía ninguna noción de tus habilidades, por lo que eso es lo mejor que te pude conseguir–

–cabrón… ¿Cuándo empiezo? – dije resignado.

–Espera, a eso voy– se quitó la corbata y se acomodó mejor en la silla– sucede que recientemente los fuertes vientos han estado levantando bruma de laguna y ha jalado consigo arena y polvo de la sabana, por lo que la mayoría de los coches están empolvados y lo estarán por algunos días, las frías temperaturas causan que el lavado de auto sea una mala idea, por lo que desempolvarlo no está de más– algo de su oferta me resulta extraño.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver con que tenga que esperar? –

–Ah, sucede que para que no tengas que limosnear en las esquinas, puse un panfleto en la recepción del edificio, para que quien quiera una desempolvada en su coche, tenga que pagar voluntariamente, por lo que les pedí que, si quieren una desempolvada, pongan el dinero en un sobre junto al panfleto, y tú los desempolvaras mañana en la madrugada– dijo mientras sacaba una lata de no sé dónde y la abría con su característico sonido.

–¿no te sientes preocupado porque alguien venga y se lleve el dinero del sobre? –

–Me ofendes, en el edificio somos rebaño, y no haríamos semejante cosa–

–¿qué demonios es reb…? –

–Como sea, aún tengo mis preguntas, ¿de dónde vienes y que eres? –

–Su especie es…– empezó a decir Fedora, pero… que… demonios…–…y parece ser que es omnívoro–

–Oye, no tengo problema, pero deja de mirarme de esa forma tan estúpida–

–¿Disculpa? –

–Vaya, por fin reaccionaste, te me quedaste viendo por mucho rato, Fedora tuvo que contarme lo que le dijiste porque te quedaste varios minutos así, y no quería sacudirte, me das asco–

–Tu estarás bien guapo, pendejo–

–Basta, calmados los dos–

–Ya que regresaste de los muertos, tengo otra pregunta para ti– dijo cambiando de semblante a uno más relajado –supongo que entiendes el concepto Macho-Hembra, y de ser así, ¿lo aplican en tu especie? –

Era una forma muy formal de decir que, si nos reproducíamos sexualmente, pero debo admitir que me gusto la manera en la que lo manejo.

–Sí, soy hombre, o macho, como lo quieras decir, y me gustan las mujeres, o hembras, como tú las conoces–

–Me parece bien, ahora, terminando con las formalidades, ¿tienes algún otro inconveniente con el trabajo, quieres otro o tienes algún comentario constructivo? –

–¿Qué horas son? –

–te perdono tu estupidez solo porque yo tampoco sé qué horas son– dijo tronándose el cuello y estirándose levemente.

–4:17 de la tarde– dijo Fedora.

–Y respondiendo correctamente tu cuestionamiento– troné la boca –no termine los estudios, deje la universidad a medias, me metía en demasiados problemas– dije pensando en los viejos tiempos.

–¿Ósea que tus conocimientos en el plano laboral son mínimos? ¿o de plano tus padres te mantienen en la casa mientras les robas el dinero? – dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de molestarme.

–Te equivocas, he tenido trabajos decentes equivalentes a aproximadamente 125 salarios mínimos, pero tampoco es que sean del todo accesibles o que tengan las prestaciones más sencillas o practicas del mundo, y en cuanto al entorno educativo, decidí estudiar por mí mismo, tengo una biblioteca personal de 200 libros, pero…–

–Eso no te va…–

–Servir para el trabajo, ya lo sé– interrumpí a Auden que quería remarcar lo obvio –pero, aun así, me encanta leer, pero me da flojera hacer cosas personales, como proyectos, historias y…–

–Sí, sí, no me interesa– dijo mientras se tomaba un trago de refresco.

A pesar de la molestia que me causa, sabía que era cierto, y no se lo podía discutir.

Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

–Ahora, de ser que no consigamos gente… – me quede pensando en una situación improbable, pero posible.

–¿Qué es gente? – pregunto Fedora con una divertida expresión facial.

Por mi parte, trate de reestructurar la palabra que había usado.

–de ser que no consigamos suficientes mamíferos para sustentar un día de mi vida en este departamento, ¿Qué otro trabajo podría hacer? –

–Servicio comunitario, podrías pintar el edificio, y más te valga que consigamos suficiente gente, pintar en invierno es mortal por los fuertes vientos a la intemperie– dijo temblando.

–De acuerdo…– quede extrañado y arquee la ceja incluso.

–siguiente pregunta, ¿Eres imbécil? – pregunto en un semblante divertido.

–Sí, y mucho– y era cierto.

–¿Qué edad tienes? –

–28 años– me siento viejo.

–¿Que humor tienes? –

–Acido como el fluoroantimonico y negro como vantablack–

–¿Enserio? – parecía crédulo de mi respuesta.

–No, pero soy cínico como podrás ver, y sí, soy de lo ácido y lo negro–

–Como sea– dijo rodando los ojos.

–Oye… ¿en verdad hice buenas preguntas? – dije incrédulo, francamente no me creía que las preguntas que había hecho eran buenas como para tener una pregunta adicional.

Generalmente me pasaba de pendejo en cuanto a formular preguntas se refería.

–¿Qué preguntas? – pregunto extrañado.

–Las de la mañana, cuando me dejaste con Fedora– me quede pensando un momento –Perdón, cuando me dejaste cuando fuiste al trabajo–

–Ah… si ya recuerdo– dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco –en realidad no, eran tan malas que decidí darte una respuesta que en verdad ibas a necesitar–

…Me la esperaba totalmente, pero me sorprendió lo directo que fue.

–En el mejor de los casos, puede que te vaya bien… por ahora, solo necesitamos algunos datos adicionales sobre ti y planear tu futuro– dijo mientras terminaba su lata.

–Ahora, pequeño cuestionario de respuestas aleatorias, por favor, contesta lo más rápido posible, y si no sabes el dato, da una respuesta lo más acertada que puedas, y si puedes, se breve– dijo mientras sacaba un bolígrafo y Fedora iba hacia algún lugar.

–¿Qué clase de preguntas? – lo cuestione, muy extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud.

–¿qué parte no entiendes de aleatoria? – dijo mientras estiraba su… casco y recibía una hoja blanca de parte de Fedora.

…Pensándolo bien, Fedora es increíblemente chaparra.

Puede que como no este parado no me haya dado cuenta. Pero tan solo piénsenlo, Auden está sentado, y Fedora junto a Auden, y Auden aun estando sentado, es ligeramente más alto que ella.

Y si, sin contar los cuernos.

Tal vez mida 1.30 o así.

Dejando eso de lado, Fedora por su parte saco un celular y lo apunto hacia mí, creo que ha de estar grabando o algo.

–¿Tienes alergias? –

–No–

–¿Necesitas alguna medicina o tienes alguna clase de problema cardiaco, mental, o motriz? –

–No, no necesito medicina y no tengo ningún complejo, a menos que la estupidez cuente–

–Tiene SIDA cerebral entonces– dijo inmutable, mientras seguía escribiendo, sin despegar los ojos de la hoja.

–Y es contagioso– dije divertido.

–¿Has cometido alguna clase de delito? –

–El 10% de mis delitos han sido graves– dije haciendo memoria.

–¿Te arrepientes de ellos? – pregunto curioso.

–Si, al menos los graves–

–Si necesitaras alguna clase de atención médica, ¿reconocerías la medicina que te suministremos y sabrías si eso te hace mal o bien? –

–Siempre me recetan lo mismo, tanto que hasta me aprendí la mayoría de las medicinas de una farmacia–

–¿Podrías necesitarnos en caso de que se dé la situación, o podrías hacerte cargo del problema tu solo? –

–Depende de la situación–

–¿Qué condición física tienes? –

–Tengo mucho hueso, algo de musculo, pero mucha resistencia, producto de largas horas de correr hacia el trabajo, una vez me atropello un autobús, el autobús se abollo primero y solo me salió un moretón que dolía como el mismo infierno, pero nada grave–

–¿Qué condición económica tenías? –

–Baja-Alta-Media, mi departamento tenía más o menos estas dimensiones, pero menos muebles…creo. No veo mucho desde esta posición–

–¿Tienes algún problema con especismo? –

–¿Que es...? –

–Esa pregunta dudo que el la entienda– intercepto Fedora.

–Ok, resumen rápido, decir que todos los guepardos son rápidos, que todas las presas comen vegetales y nada que este en la dieta de los predadores, que los gatos juegan con estambre…–

Me perdí en sus ejemplos, pues andaba relacionando algo que tenga que ver con lo que me había mencionado.

… ¿Se referirá al racismo? Es un concepto muy interesante debo admitir.

–No es que tenga ahora mismo ninguna clase de problema, aunque puede que me vaya acostumbrando–

–¿Qué tipo de sangre eres? –

–Dudo que eso sirva aquí, la sangre de otra especie la rechazara mi cuerpo– y era cierto, sería como inyectarme veneno.

–Como último recurso, no es que podamos hacer otra cosa– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rodé los ojos, parecía que en verdad quería la respuesta.

–O Positivo–

–¿Tienes alguna adicción? – dijo en un semblante directo.

–Bebo cuando hace calor, fumo cuando de plano estoy aburrido y estoy solo– dije aburrido.

–Es controlable entonces– termino la entrevista parece ser –De acuerdo, ¿tienes algún comentario adicional? – dijo mientras hacía algunas notas.

–¿Fedora es macho o hembra? – dije para evitar confusiones.

Digo, era difícil que fuera hombre.

Y si lo es, entonces me puedo considerar abiertamente homosexual en estos momentos.

El punto es: en el pinche mundo que me tocó vivir con la libertad de expresión, genero e identidad sexual, no me la quiero ni jugar, suficiente tengo conque me haya ganado mortal e incondicionalmente el odio de múltiples Femboys, Traps, y Tomboys.

Solo porque los muy fetichistas, no me dicen con qué pinche órgano nacieron.

Una vez conocí a un hombre que era Femboy pero era una maldita Nazi y solo porque la confundí con una palabra la definición de género, se puso de maldita zorra, puta y pendeja.

Y no es que sea homofóbico, transfobico, transdimensional, transversal _**o transexual**_.

Simplemente es el hecho de que no puedo evitar molestarme cuando simplemente no me dan la oportunidad de entenderlos bien.

Digo, tampoco es que haya sido directo, sino que SIMPLEMENTE no saben a quién demonios va dirigido el mensaje, con un carajo.

El punto es…

–¿Y eso? ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto claramente extrañada Fedora.

–Es sencillo en realidad, es que Auden dijo que tenía un compañero de piso, no compañera–

Auden y Fedora se miraron entre si unos momentos.

–Supongo que fue la prisa de irme– dijo Auden encogiéndose de hombros.

–Oh, vale– me quede con esa respuesta.

–¿Alguna otra pregunta? –

–¿Ya está la sopa de verduras? –

–En un momento la sirvo– dijo Fedora mientras hacia un pequeño toque a su celular y se retiraba a la cocina.

–¿Le pediste que te hiciera una sopa? –

–Larga historia– respondí cansado.

–Bueno, entonces supongo que tendrás que dormir temprano– dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba quitando la camisa-

–¿Y eso? –

–En la calle rebaño somos la mayoría presas, por lo general todos nosotros tomamos el turno de la mañana para el trabajo, por lo que la hora de salida es muy temprano, la hora de trabajo es a las 8 o 6, y la salida es a las 2, depende de las horas laborales que se trabajen. Por lo que la mayoría estaría saliendo temprano para el trabajo– dijo mientras se ponía la camisa de rayas con la que me lo había encontrado.

–No son nocturnos entonces– dije pensando.

–Ni que fuéramos depredadores– dijo tranquilo.

Me quede pensando en algo.

–ESO, es especista– dije tras haber pensado su comentario.

–Exacto– dijo victorioso –ya entendiste el concepto, más o menos– dijo mientras volvía a su semblante… lo que sea.

–¿No te vas a levantar? –

–Quisiera, pero necesitaría que me cargaras–

Rodando los ojos y con cara de fastidio, se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí y me levanto con fuerza mayor a la de hace un rato, francamente me tomo desprevenido.

–Wow– la verdad estaba asombrado.

–Tienes dos patas–

–Piernas– corregí.

–No me interesa, no puedes andar así– dijo mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

–De acuerdo– respondí tranquilo.

Manteniendo fuerza y tratando de conservar el equilibrio porque no me di cuenta que mis piernas se durmieron, saqué la silla y con dificultad me senté lentamente.

Auden ya se había sentado.

Bonita silla de madera.

–Ahora, con respecto a tu trabajo– metió su casco en un bolso que no había notado que estaba en su camisa– aquí tienes tu herramienta de trabajo–

Me entrego un pequeño pañuelo de color azul, muy coqueto y hecho de un material que jamás había visto o sentido.

Se sentía gracioso.

–¿Qué es? –

–Un trapo de microfibra, solo vas a desempolvar, no vas a lavar, y ese paño es excelente para llevarse el polvo. Solo te recomiendo hacer tierra, genera mucha electricidad– dijo mientras se relajaba.

La verdad ignore el ultimo comentario.

–Listo chicos– dijo Fedora mientras ponía una cacerola en medio de la mesa de madera.

Nos pasaba a cada uno unos tazones de plástico y nos servía a cada uno y ella se servía en otro tazón aparte.

Su silla, a pesar de no ver bien qué clase de silla era, juraría que era muy alta, bastante alta porque estábamos a la misma altura.

Mire con curiosidad el tazón.

Era bastante lindo y coqueto.

Olí la verdura para darme la idea de que tan rico iba a estar.

Olía a pelos más que a verdura.

Nos pasó una cuchara de metal a cada uno, y escéptico, espere a que no tuviera pelos.

Cucharee la sopa y las verduras se veían bien, se veían coloridas.

Me lo lleve a la boca y mastique unos segundos.

…

Tenía un pelo.

Me lo trague para evitar la discusión.

Hasta eso, no voy a negar que tenía un sabor simplemente perfecto.

Tal vez es porque a fin de cuentas mi lengua y paladar se fastidio de mí mismo estilo de cocina durante 13 años.

…

–Sabe bien– dije indiferente.

–Gracias– respondió Fedora con una amplia sonrisa.

La respondería, pero a veces se me olvida como sonreír.

Trate de gesticular alguna facción, pero pareció que mi intento fue inútil.

Ella rio levemente, supongo que viendo mis expresiones.

–Deja de jugar con tu comida– Dijo Auden.

Extrañado del comentario de Auden, mire hacia abajo. Me di cuenta que lo único que quedaba era un brócoli, que involuntariamente partí tantas veces a la mitad que solo quedaban las "hojitas" del árbol.

¿Sabían que no importa cuántas veces partan un brócoli, siempre tendrá la misma forma?

Y no me di cuenta cuando carajos terminé mi sopa.

…Tengo hambre…

Me lleve todo el contenido del tazón a la boca y raspe todo lo que quedaba con la cuchara mientras me inclinaba.

Auden me pico la garganta.

Y me atragante.

–caraj…– no alcanzo a terminar Auden porque el plato se estrelló contra el suyo y salpico lo que quedaba de su plato a su camisa.

A pesar de haberme atragantado, me recupere rápido.

–Karma– dije a secas cuando me di cuenta al 100% de lo que había pasado.

Se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de mirar hacia atrás.

Me di cuenta que había dos ventanas que iluminaba todo el apartamento, y entre ambas, había un reloj.

5:43 de la tarde.

–Se hace tarde rápido–

–Son las nubes, no sabes cuánto se ha movido al sol por la falta de luz– dijo Fedora

Puse más atención

Parece que tiene razón, y realmente me di cuenta porque no lo note en un principio.

Los edificios aquí son muy altos, bloquean la luz solar.

…Francamente pasar al horario de trabajo y la luz solar de TacoLand a Gringolandia de zoológico me matara si Auden me consigue un trabajo en este año.

… ¿qué fecha es?

–¿Qué día es hoy? –

–Lunes– dijo Fedora.

–¿Qué día es? – remarque.

–Lunes 11– dijo Auden.

–¿Qué fecha es? –

–diciembre– dijo Fedora.

–¡Año! – perdí la cortesía.

–2017– dijeron al unísono.

–¡Gracias! – dije cansado y molesto.

–Ya te debes de creer viajero en el tiempo haciendo esas preguntas, ¿no crees? – dijo Auden enojado.

–…No me creo viajero del tiempo– pensé unos momentos –tal vez haya viajado en el tiempo–

–¿A qué viene eso? – pregunto Fedora interesada.

–De donde vine, era viernes–

–¿En serio? –

–Bueno, técnicamente era sábado, porque era de madrugada, como las dos de la mañana, y me dormí en una banca–

–¿Por qué dormirías en una banca? –

–Luego lo explico Auden– dije haciendo un ademan –el punto es, yo me dormí en mi banca el sábado en la madrugada, hace dos días siendo especifico, y cuando desperté aun tenia demasiado sueño, para mí solo me había dormido unas 3 horas aproximadamente–

Auden quedo pensativo unos momentos –es de lo más interesante que has dicho desde que entraste a este departamento–

–¿Quieres decir que tus preguntas que me hiciste no fueron nada importantes? –

–Y lo son, pero tú eres muy aburrido–

–Dime algo interesante entonces, señor divertido–

–Tu jeta–

No sé si me afecto la moral su comentario, o algo por el estilo, pero no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la cara.

Lo cual fue objetivo de este cabrón porque al parecer se creyó que me había caído el balde y empezó a reírse junto a Fedora.

Por mi parte solo me estaba cuestionando seriamente que fue lo que me trajo aquí.

Y me doy cuenta que ni a mí me puedo echar la culpa porque no sé qué carajos fue lo que me trajo aquí en un principio.

–¿Puedo ver la televisión? –

–¿Eh? – dijeron extrañado el dúo.

–Sí, la televisión, es raro que vea la televisión y siempre me he querido saber qué clase de programación tienen– y digo siempre, porque siempre he querido saber que hay en una televisión de animales.

–¿Siempre? – dijo extrañada Fedora.

–Sí, siempre–

–Eh… supongo– dijo mientras apuntaba a otro sofá donde enfrente de ella había una televisión coqueta y muy linda.

Era chica, nada elegante, pero para ser chica era una pantalla plana y al menos más grande que la mía.

Lo suficientemente grande como para alejarse y relajarse en el sofá.

O acostarse…

Con cuidado, trate de no acostarme sobre el golpe del bat.

Tuvo muy mala onda para darme un golpe en el lado derecho, el lado de la pereza.

Y mi recuerdo de prisión.

Sobre todo, el recuerdo de prisión.

–La pereza, ante todo, ¿No lo crees? – dijo Auden desde la mesa.

–Por supuesto y obviamente– dije mientras tomaba el control. Levantaba el brazo y hacia un ademan hacia él.

Con toda pereza y como buen humano que soy, empecé a cambiar paulatinamente cada uno de los canales, parecía tener cable porque había un sinnúmero de canales, eso o así es la televisión de este lugar.

Básicamente pareciera como si todos los canales fueran hechos para Furrys porque mientras pasaba de canales, solo veía interminables animales desarrollándose en distintas caricaturas, programas y shows de vida cotidiana o algo por el estilo, vi un par de reality shows, algunos de los conocidos Sitcoms, Quisiera ser millonario, programas de cocina, Bear Grills que era efectivamente un oso, programas para niños.

Curioso, parece ser que my Little pony no ha cambiado ni un milímetro de su historia original, así como otras películas como…

 _¡Libre sooooy~!_

Apague la televisión.

Cambiaron a Elsa con un armiño o una nutria, la neta no tengo ni idea.

–Aquí tienes– un teléfono cayó sobre mi cara.

–¿Un celular? – y era touch y todo, parecía inteligente.

–Para mantenernos comunicados, no tiene contraseña, cuando prendas el celular aparecerá una nota con todo lo que necesitas saber del teléfono– pensó unos segundos y se dirigió a Fedora –te dije que algún día utilizaríamos este celular– intuía que Fedora rodo los ojos.

–Lindo, supongo que lo sacaste de un ofertón– dije con una risilla.

–Claro, por ahora no tiene un plan, mañana le pondré uno, no esperes mucho de mi parte, será un gigabyte por mes, lo único gratis que tendrás de mi parte– dijo mientras tomaba el control y prendía la televisión.

–¿La comida no es tuya? – pregunte curioso

–No, será lo que tendrás medianamente gratis de parte de Fedora, después de un mes, tendrás que aportar seriamente en los gastos del piso, pero comida cocida tendrás de ella si no sabes o no quieres cocinar– dijo mientras le cambiaba a un noticiero, en el noticiero había un tigre albino o algo por el estilo y un alce; hembra y macho respectivamente.

La neta no me interesaba que tenían que decirme, solo leía el carrusel de noticias en silencio.

…

–La neta la neta, quisiera dormir– dije cuando me di cuenta que no podía leer el carrusel de noticias.

Escuche un par de crujidos metálicos, gire la cabeza y mire a Fedora jalando la cama individual que me había comentado.

–Esta noche dormirás aquí– dijo Fedora.

En segundos salte del sofá y llegue a la cama.

Pareciera que no Auden ni Fedora se esperaran semejante energía de mi parte.

Al menos tenía la sabana del colchón.

–Disculpa mi prisa, pero me pudro de sueño–

–¿Qué clase de horario tenías? – pregunto Auden mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–Cuando mi jefe me pedía que le ayudara, a veces me quedaba días despierto, así que duermo cuando puedo– quede pensando unos momentos –sé que para ser invitado pido mucho, pero solo necesito una cobija, no importa si el volumen este al máximo siempre y cuando no sea tan abrupto el tono de sea lo que sea que este en la televisión, y un despertador por si las moscas–

…pasaron un par de minutos, el silencio sería tan delgado como la misma realidad si no fuera por la televisión.

Unos segundos después, la televisión quedo a la mitad del volumen, Auden puso mi teléfono delante mío mientras veía que antes de apagarse, la alarma la había colocado a las 5:30 AM, y Fedora me dio una sábana y dos cobijas.

Las luces las apagaron y solo quedaron las cortinas, o eso intuyo porque veía el reflejo de los coches pasar por todo el techo.

–Gracias, buenas noches–

No recibí respuesta.

* * *

 **…**

 **Gracias por cu tiempo, que tengan un excelente día.**


	4. El pago al tacaño

**No tengo ningún comentario, solo que hace calor.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _La desempolvada de varios recuerdos, y una mañana bastante electrizante._**

* * *

Como valer verga en 4 dimensiones.

Recuerdo que mi hermano una vez me pido la terapia de escribir mis sueños, funcionaba, y era muy divertido, a veces no lo era, desde que empecé la terapia y hasta la fecha, no he escrito 6 sueños, no me arrepiento de no hacerlo, pero hoy en particular, no quería hacerlo.

Soñar con animales antropomórficos Furrys… que locura.

Tomé el pañuelo que me dio Auden y resignado empecé con mi primer trabajo en este mundo.

Como se darán cuenta yo trato de saltarme todas las etapas del duelo y solo paso por la negación y aceptación, porque francamente no tengo suficiente tiempo para deprimirme y morir.

Me había dormido con ropa, por lo que no tendría retrasos, y para evitar despertar al resto, apague el despertador de mi celular.

Debo admitir que dormirme con la chamarra puesta fue una idea pendeja

…aun es un poco extraño de sujetar el teléfono…

Además de que nunca he tenido uno de estos, puede que por eso sea tan difícil de sujetar…

Sin embargo… siento que hay algo incorrecto con este teléfono.

Bajé con algo de dificultad, las luces de las escaleras estaban apagadas, y para ser temprano, la luz entra bastante bien, pero sigue siendo insuficiente.

Debe ser el posicionamiento que tiene en la tierra.

… ¿cómo se llamará este planeta?

Me tropecé en el último escalón y me desmadré la nariz.

–Ufff, duele mucho, duele, duele…–

Tenía las manos sobre la nariz, tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que parara de sobarme.

Quede en el suelo unos segundos más, tratando de pensar en algo para aprovechar mi día.

Increíblemente, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Me levanté y fui a la pizarra de corchos (que estaba pegado y al lado del mostrador y las escales), había varios pines de distintos colores y algunos con notitas pequeñas pegadas, cada uno ordenado en un lado de manera meticulosa.

Había varios avisos, reglamento del edificio, deudas, meetings, convenciones, conciertos, salidas de vacaciones, pequeñas escapadas, un par de mensajes que tenían un "llámame" y finalmente lo que buscaba: un pequeño listado en una hoja con una bolsa pegada con un pin azul que decía: "Por una buena causa".

Arriba aparecía el mensaje de Auden sobre una desempolvada, lo de la propina, de que horas a qué horas, para apoyar a un nuevo visitante y bla, bla, bla…

Había varias firmas, nombres de mamíferos que la neta no entiendo semejante caligrafía tan caca y… la descripción del auto o vehículo.

Abajo había un sobre con el dinero, lo tomé y conté el dinero perezosamente.

Eran treinta y algo dólares zootopianos…

Wow eso es divertido.

No tengo ni un carajo de idea cuánto vale cada uno de estos.

En realidad, eran dólares con fotos impresas de animales que no reconocía del todo bien, y algunos centavos también… me lleva el carajo siendo honesto.

Con desgano, me dirigí a la salida y me puse la capucha para que me cubriera todo.

…La entrada de este edificio huele a hospital…

Extrañado por el descubrimiento, trate de no prestar demasiada atención mientras veía los coches que tenía que desempolvar.

Era una línea de varios coches y un par de camionetas, la calle estaba vacía a excepción de algunos otros edificios que también tenían varios coches frente a la entrada.

Me pregunte seriamente porque los coches estaban afuera.

Escuchaba la avenida y algunos coches pasar a la vuelta.

…Coches… creo que ya entiendo.

Preste más atención a los edificios apartamentales y trate de buscar el garaje.

Efectivamente, había varios edificios que tenían garaje, y los que no tenían, tenían los coches afuera, ejemplo claro es este edificio.

Algunos edificios con garaje tenían dos, uno o ninguno, suponiendo que esas eran en realidad visitas que nada tenían que ver con esta calle.

O coches que no alcanzaron a entrar en el garaje.

Tratando de no analizar más el asunto y concentrarme en lo que me trajo aquí, vi de nuevo la línea de coches, pensaba limpiarlos en el orden que estaban, pero tomé la inteligente idea de revisar el papel para ver si no había notas adicionales visibles a primera vista.

De una rápida pasada, tome mi primera decisión.

Veamos… La señorita… Oak…

Wow, es la que más me dio, quince dólares de todo el grupo de vecinos tacaños que tengo….

Me pregunto quién será…

Era un carro bastante elegante, tenía cola y era de esos largos… era como un Aveo, chinga.

Era un color azul oscuro, muy bonito… Maldita sea esto va tardar.

Fui limpiando el parabrisas primero, no me importaba ensuciar la chamarra, así que me restregaba en todo el coche, y me estiraba sin moverme del lado del coche para limpiar los extremos.

Ufff, es pesado, hace años que no limpio parabrisas

Ummm…

Al cabo de un rato decidí restregarme contra todo el coche y el pañuelo lo usé para puntos que estaban muy pegados o que no dejaban desempolvarse de primeras.

Varios transeúntes (o los pocos que pasaban) se quedaban viendo la estupidez que hacía con mi chamarra.

Unos minutos después, el coche estaba impecable, y mi chamarra pareciera que la acabo de sacar de una montaña de arena de construcción.

Sin importarme gran cosa, fui con el siguiente.

Un cabrón llamado… Gossy Golly y un nombre justo al lado rayado entre una multitud de furiosas líneas, irreconocible en ese punto.

Su vehículo era una camioneta pick-up pequeña, bastante empolvada y oxidada por el tiempo.

Lo que más me molestaba era pensar que tengo que limpiar la parte de atrás también…

Al carajo, me subí de un salto y empecé a restregarme la microfibra contra toda la parte trasera.

Al momento de levantarme, me di cuenta que no era oxido, era efectivamente arena y tierra.

¿Qué propiedades tan perras tiene esta arena?

Tome una muestra de mi empolvada chamarra y la analice con detenimiento.

Yo tampoco entiendo lo que digo así que me reservare las palabras sabias para después…

Ya saben lo que dicen, uso de palabras de alta complejidad para neutralizar la falta de conocimiento.

…Es arcillosa, ya veo porque es un problema en invierno y más con la bruma de laguna.

La bruma condensa la arena arcillosa y con el frio esta se solidifica.

No puedo desempolvar con esta madre de microfibra.

Ummm, necesitaba pensar en algo…

…

Restregarme y usar mi cuerpo como un trapo para vehículos muy grandes, esa fue mi única conclusión.

…

Al cabo de veinte minutos, la camioneta quedo hasta brillosa, y digo brillosa porque la pintura azul se cayó hace mucho y solo quedaba el metal de esta cosa.

Un azul bastante intenso.

Salí con cuidado de la camioneta, la cual descanso de semejante peso que tengo en mis múltiples capas de musculo y grasa y huesos…

Limpiándome el sudor, solo me recargue en la camioneta, mientras veía el edific…

Oh carajo.

Sentí que alguien estaba enfrente de mí y no pude evitar asustarme.

Mire hacia abajo al darme cuenta que no estaba a mi altura.

Era una oveja, una de lana gris oscuro, con una playera de tirante negra con el logo de una marca que no reconocí ni alcance a ver bien, era igual de oscura que la playera (*Diseño Intensifies*), tenía unos shorts grises y sus ojos eran casi alienígenos, amarillos y como toda buena oveja tiene los ojos…

Horizontales.

Se estaba limpiando los dientes con un palillo mientras que su otra mano la tenía en el bolsillo. Sus brazos apenas y tenían lana, parecía que él no se la había quitado el resto en una temporada, pues estaba cubierto por una suave a la vista y esponjosa lana en todo el cuerpo.

Se veía impaciente, sereno, pero de esa clase de personas que tú las ves y te das cuenta que no están para rodeos, sino que son directos porque hasta cuentan el tiempo.

–¿Ya acabaste? – dijo impaciente.

–Si–

–Bien– dijo mientras dejaba el palito en su boca y lo escupía a un lado.

Recuperé unos momentos después la compostura y dije firmemente –Para servirle– y pareció que a él lo tomo desprevenido porque giro levemente la cabeza y se detuvo unos instantes, luego camino sin decir nada.

Le dio la vuelta a la camioneta en silencio, la abrió con unas llaves que supongo saco de su bolsillo, subió al asiento y se acomodó, levantando el asiento para que su cabeza pudiera ver por encima del tablero y encendió la camioneta.

Me separe para no caerme porque seguía estando recargado.

Segundos después, saco la camioneta en una rápida maniobra y se fue en segundos.

…No me di cuenta cuando el copiloto se subió.

Y lo digo porque vi a alguien desconocido al lado del otro.

Tenía pelaje blanco, eso era seguro.

¿O era lana?

…

Y me acabo de dar cuenta que esa oveja no hizo nada o comento nada para haberme visto directamente a la cara.

…

El siguiente es el señor… esta en paréntesis con la letra de Auden la palabra "YarnBall"

No tengo idea, pero su coche era uno sencillo, de esos chiquitos que tienen el secreto del espacio comprimido y se los llevaran hasta que los desechen en el vertedero.

Y más que polvo, tiene algo más cabrón. Este en definitiva estaba oxidado, y era un problema porque desgarraría el pequeño pañuelo a este ritmo.

Pero, aun así, desgarre un par de veces la microfibra tratando de quitar el óxido que se podía remover.

Al cabo de un rato, el coche quedo impecable.

Si eso implica que el coche este recubierto solo de óxido y no de tierra.

Mi chamarra más que mugre tenia oxido a estas alturas, realmente mi chamarra dolería increíblemente si no remuevo este metal con una buena y cuidadosa lavada si aún quiero conservarla y mantenerla funcional, igual y el señor simplemente lo hizo para apoyarme.

Me estire hacia atrás, y tronando cada una de mis vertebras, quede casi en una "n" de tanto estirarme.

Volví a tomar la nota, ahora era una moto.

La moto estaba dentro del edificio, aun lado del mostrador.

Francamente quería dejarlo al último, pero al lado del nombre (el cual era uno apenas legible) decía que se limpiara lo antes posible.

Con pereza, me apresure a meterme del edificio.

Realmente era una molestia, sin embargo, la propina lo vale, cinco dólares y unos centavos no estaba de mas, además…

… _ **Clop, clop, clop, clop…**_

Unos cascos empezaron a sonar en las escaleras.

Y me dio un mal espinazo que era el tipo que quería la moto.

Me apresure a toda marcha, limpie sección por sección, lo hacía con tanta fuerza y rapidez en una posición tan poco apropiada que parecía que me estuviera masturbando furiosamente si alguien me veía desde las espaldas porque…

–¿Qué haces? –

–¡AAHH!– grité como marica y me tropecé con la moto.

–¿Si alcanzaste a acabar? – cuando recuperé la calma (o el alma), me di cuenta que el portador de la voz era una cebra

Pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca.

…me siento violado…

–Eh… sí, creo que si– mire a la moto, e increíblemente de la fuerza de mis tallones, la moto hasta recupero su brillo, parecía semi-nueva.

–Wow, excelente trabajo, aquí tienes una propina extra…– alcanzo a verme la cara, levante la vista demasiado, quedo en silencio unos momentos.

–¿Quieres discutirlo o…? – estaba sorprendido y extrañado por mí.

–Disculpa si suena como insulto o suena de forma grosera, pero… la nota en la que escribiste tu firma decía "Urgente" ¿no tenías otros asuntos que atender a estas alturas? –

La cebra pareció recordar algo y rápidamente tomo la moto y se despidió brevemente con un "gracias por recordarme 'no-se-que-carajos'".

Abrió la puerta con dificultad de una "patada" y salió mientras encendía la moto.

…además del billete de un dólar, dejo caer por error uno de diez.

…me lo llevé al bolsillo y pesadamente Salí del edificio.

…

¿Alguna vez han tenido la necesidad de acabar rápido sus necesidades primaverales a la velocidad de la luz?

Me siento así en esos momentos con mi brazo derecho y ni siquiera estaba arreglando "esos" asuntos…

Y yo considero que ya ni siquiera es por primavera, sino que es semanalmente o en peor de los casos, diario.

O por lo que la mayoría de la gente llora, cada que pierden la novia.

Ahora estaba limpiando pesadamente todo este desmadre con lo de la desempolvada a una velocidad más cansada y lenta.

Rezo porque ese equino no haya pensado que estaba trabajando asuntos inapropiados frente a su moto.

…Pensando un poco, decidí sacar la nota y busqué rápidamente su nombre, empecé a entender porque le costaba tanto escribir, siendo que sus casos son más unitarios.

Nuestro querido amigo Equino se llamaba… Donnovan.

No me di cuenta que en realidad el coche que estaba limpiando no le pertenecía a nadie de la lista y arrugué el papel de mi enojo.

Un coche bastante alto, y bonito, aun así.

Pero no valió la pena de haber desperdiciado mi tiempo.

Rascándome la nuca, decidí dejar pasar mi estupidez y continúe lo que me corresponde.

Y la siguiente… la "Lady" Dora.

Y digo Lady porque estaba en cursiva.

Me pone los vellitos de punta saber que alguien aun usa esta letra

Era una bicicleta grande, resistente, bonita y con un asiento bastante grande y ancho.

No estaba tan empolvada.

Y era de las que menos me había dado propina.

La neta hubiera pasado de largo si hubiera sido un vehículo más grande con motor.

Pero este al ser un vehículo más pequeño, con menos superficie y de motor sin motor, lo haría sin rechistar tanto.

Al lado mío por alguna razón había una cubeta con agua.

La verdad no lo había notado, igual y era de alguien ajeno a mi servicio o tal vez Auden o Fedora me hicieron el favor.

Sumergí solo un extremo, no quería tocar (por estúpido que se oiga) nada con mis manos.

Y puede que ya lo haya comentado, amarre la punta de mis mangas para limpiar y literalmente estoy agarrando el trapo con la mano entera.

Volviendo al tema, limpie la bicicleta lo mejor que pude, arregle detalles con la manija, limpie las orillas e hice todo tipo de cosas.

Francamente para ser mi peor trabajo pagado, es de las mejores que han quedado.

Terminé al cabo de un rato, la cubeta estaba a medio utilizar, y me di cuenta que me hicieron el favor de ponerle un jabón aromático líquido, porque estaba levemente jabonosa y olía bastante bien, sobre todo la bicicleta, olía a nuevo.

Acomode las cadenas, les eche agua, removí el aceite viejo y por alguna razón este jabón era un perfecto lubricante para cadena.

Con la vista baja, y satisfecho de mi trabajo, me di la vuelta para continuar con la rutin…

Una canguro estaba frente a mí.

Y sé que es "una" por dos hipérboles que me recibieron.

–Tardaste mucho– dijo una enojada voz femenina.

–Disculpa el retraso, pero quedo en perfecto estado, esta como nueva, se lo puedo asegurar– dije con la cabeza agachada para que no me viera cara a cara

–Jum, patrañas. Ahora, retírate, voy tarde para el trabajo– dijo mientras me hacía hacia un lado de manera apresurada.

Traté de hacerme a un lado ágilmente, pero me tropecé con un cono de transito –Para servirle señorita– dijo inclinándome un poco más y llevándome la mano al pecho.

–jum, estorbo– …francamente no me importaba, pero ahora veo porque necesitaba un asiento tan ancho ahora que la veo desde atrás mientras va por la calle.

Tiene un estacionamiento bastante amplio para aparcar todos los coches que están en la banqueta.

Estirándome y viendo la lista de quien había pagado, note que solo quedaban dos.

No eran tan complicado, una era una camioneta Pathfinder blanca y la otra era un coche blanco último modelo de esos largotes, no sé qué marca era, pero parecía mejor que el Aveo de hace rato.

Ummm, aun así, me extraña que estos dos no hayan decidido poner su nombre.

Limpie rápidamente, use la cubeta para que quedara limpia más rápidamente y me di por terminado.

Secándome el sudor, el sol se escurría a lo largo de la calle.

Me dirigí a la entrada para apresurarme en mis asuntos.

…Del edificio salió una venada con astas.

Me pareció sorprendente siendo que ellas no se supone que tengan.

Extrañado por la visión, me di cuenta que venía vestida muy formal.

Traje blanco, que parecía casi vestido porque incluía una falta que le llegaba a las rodillas, corbata, lentes… se metió al coche, no vi nada más.

Me acerque discretamente, para tratar de ver qué otra cosa podía sacar.

…Ya se había retirado.

Rascándome la frente, opte por subir de una vez.

Empuje con todo mi cuerpo la puerta del edificio, abriéndola de la forma más perezosa posible.

Subí las escaleras con las manos colgando.

Afortunadamente recordé la cantidad de escalones que tenía que subir y la puerta a la que ingrese ayer.

Estando frente a la puerta, decidí desamarrarme las mangas, sentía comezón y cosquillas en mis brazos y piernas, y me picaba la cabeza.

Antes de tocar la perilla, Auden me recibió.

–¡Miren a nuestro héroe! Y yo pensando que fallarías en tu primer trabajo– dijo muy animado.

–Si… lo que digas– dije rodando los ojos.

–Por cierto, ¿hiciste tierra como te dije? – dijo mientras me daba la mano. O pezuña, como quieran decirle.

–Pero si yo la limpie, además, como haría tie…–

Más que un toque, sonó como una descarga, como si golpearas una televisión mientras funciona y suelta chispazo, como si golpearas la caja de fusible con un martillo.

Yo caí de espaldas y Auden también, dentro del apartamento y yo en el pasillo.

–¿Qué pasó chicos? ¿Están bien? ¿Auden? ¿Qué HacEEEEEEEEEE-!–

No vi exactamente que paso, pero al levantar la vista, Fedora estaba pegada al techo y temblando con los bigotes extendidos y esponjada.

–te dije que hicieras tierra… estúpido, literalmente te cargaste eléctricamente en hora y media de trabajo… uh…– Vi como Auden trato de levantarse, y tratando de apoyarse con la perilla de la puerta, vi como el chispazo se conectó de su pata a la perilla y el pelaje de su pata derecha (con la que se había apoyado) se esponjo instantáneamente mientras él se recargaba en la pared contraria a la perilla.

–Pues ya ves que ignore tu comentario… ah… duele…– me di cuenta que mi brazo estaba entumido, no sentía los dedos.

Fedora cayo unos segundos después del techo sobre Auden, al hacerlo ambos se dieron un chispazo.

–Ah… lo peor es que tengo que ir al trabajo…– dijo Auden mientras se levantaba apoyándose del suelo y la pared.

–Que tengan un excelente día, y tú también, bobo– dijo mientras se iba pesadamente por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras.

…Fedora seguía en el suelo.

Toque la perilla con cuidado y miedo.

Después de un inofensivo e indoloro toque, me di cuenta que absolutamente todo se lo pasé a Auden en la primera.

Fedora, tratando de levantarse, me jalo primero del pantalón y luego me toco la entrepierna por err…

Me dio un toque en los huevos.

Caí instantáneamente.

–¿Tienes hambre? – dijo en el suelo.

–Quiero bañarme y dormir–

–¿Tan pronto? –

–Sí, no dormí bien, y me pudro de sueño, así que me bañare con agua caliente para no perderlo–

–De acuerdo…–

Me levante con dificultad, de rodillas, fui "caminando" hasta llegar con Fedora, y después de un toque pequeño, ayude a levantarla.

…cuando la iba levantando, se me quedo viendo a los ojos unos segundos.

Sin mayores ideas para llamar su atención, la tome de una mejilla y se la jale levemente con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda, le jale una de sus grandes orejas

Ella empezó a ronronear con los ojos cerrados.

–Deberías apresurarte– dijo mientras se libraba de mi agarre, se levantaba y se iba, mientras escuchaba un par de toques por donde iba caminando.

Se fue en dirección a mi cama y la tendió, acomodo las cobijas y esponjo las almohadas, después se fue a no sé dónde.

Me levante apoyándome en mis propias rodillas.

–¿Dónde puedo tomar toallas? – pregunte al aire.

–Dentro de baño, arriba de la caja del váter, puedes tomar ambas– dijo desde no sé qué parte de la casa.

Yo estirándome y pensando unos momentos.

–Ya que estas en eso, ¿porque no escribes lo que necesitas de nuestra parte? En la mesa hay una nota con una lista de cosas, es la lista de compras–

Me fui a la mesa y encontré un papel amarillo, junto a una pluma.

La nota tenía un sinnúmero de cosas escritas, por dos distintas caligrafías.

–Recuerda, solo este mes, fuera de eso, empezaras a apoyarnos–

Pensé unos segundos en su comentario, encogiéndome de hombros, tomé la lista y la pluma y empecé a hace mi propia lista mental.

Veamos… rastrillos, navajas…

Jabones…

Comida…

Ropa… aunque creo que eso más bien debería de consultarlo con un estilista o comprarla por mí mismo.

Que más… Condone…

…No, eso también lo consultare yo mismo, no es que pueda o tenga ganas de discutir el tamaño o forma.

Luego pensare en algo.

Sin más opción, me fui en dirección al baño.

Esta estaba al lado de una ventana y la puerta tenía una pequeña ventana difuminada para no verse hacia dentro o afuera.

Entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con seguro y prendí la luz.

El baño era lindo, con lavabo, regadera, cortina de baño, un retrete sencillo, un gabinete con cosas anexas, artículos de limpieza y belleza, medicamentos, higiene personal…

La toalla estaba encima de la tapa del escusado.

Más bien, las dos toallas.

Pensé unos momentos y me di cuenta que yo no duermo desnudo.

Tocaría bañarse con el bóxer y limpiarlo mientras me baño.

Me desnude quedando únicamente en boxers y la ropa la deje encima de la caja del váter.

Como ninguno de los jabones o shampoos aquí presentes me pertenecían o sabia para que parte del cuerpo o propiedades tenían, solo me bañaría y limpiaría a tallón limpio...

Cuando abrí la llave, el agua no calentaba, la regadera seguía fría y la pequeña cortina para taparse se me pegaba a la piel, incluso abrí ambas y esperé unos 10 segundos, momentos después….

Sonó un clic, la luz se fue por unos segundos y volvió.

–¡Lo siento! – escuche la voz desde el otro lado del piso.

Ignorando eso, el agua empezó a salir de la llave, y el vapor empezó a llenar el cuarto.

Entre al agua, y me dio un toque pequeño, y espere unos segundos para acostumbrarme…

A base de duros tallones, me bañe para quedar limpio de todo pensamiento.

Que horrendo.

Aunque debo admitir que con este vapor no puedo ver ni las paredes del baño porque…

…

El agua quema, mucho.

Con un poco de pánico porque estaba al punto de hervir, cerré la llave con dificultad porque el agua caliente relaja los músculos y hace que no tengas fuerza.

Y más con la desesperación porque se me dificulto tomar la llave un par de veces.

A fin de cuentas, conseguí cerrarla.

Que espanto, me dolía el cuerpo.

Abrí la cortina de la regadera.

El vapor apenas me dejaba ver.

Mi ropa estaba sobre la tapa del escusado y las toallas sobre la tapa del váter.

Me seque con cuidado, quitándome el agua de exceso.

Sin quitarme el bóxer tampoco, pero exprimiendo el agua.

Me dolía la moral.

Una toalla sobre los hombros y la otra alrededor de las piernas.

No quería que Fedora me viera.

Así que abrí la puerta con cuidado, miré el departamento…

Nada, pude ver la cama al otro extremo.

…

123, corre descalzo.

Y ahí me ves como imbécil, patinando por el piso porque no me seque bien.

Llegué a la cama, la destendí y me acosté, y me envolví en cobijas.

Las toallas cayeron al piso.

Empecé a temblar, y segundos después me relajé.

Me acomode boca abajo y…

–Oye–

–¿Si? –

–¿La ropa que esta sobre el lavabo es la que quieres que lleve a la lavandería? – dijo levantando una ceja.

–Si…–

–¿y eso es lo que quieres que traiga en la próxima compra? – levanto con una pata la lista de compras y señalo con un dedito de su patita la parte donde escribí.

–Si. –

–Ah, ya veo… Gracias~– Dijo con una sonrisita y se esfumo rápidamente de mi vista.

…

¿Y mis lentes y mi celular?

…

Fedora regreso con mis lentes y mi celular y hasta mi gorra y la dejo junto a la mesita para dormir.

–Que no es te olviden…– ahora si se fue y el departamento quedo en silencio.

...

…No tengo sueño.

Me lleva la chingada…

* * *

 **Disculpa el retraso, pero en esta ocasión es un poco mas largo.**

 **Y respondiendo la Review...**

 **Y me extraña siendo sincero, puede que sea porque así le llamamos de donde vengo.**


	5. Brisa invernal

**((Hubo una errata en el capítulo dos, Fedora, en vez de decir "Plaza Sahara" dijo "Plaza Sabana", disculpa la confusión))**

 **Compense el retraso que tuve, lean las notas de final también, por favor, se los agradecería que compartieran su opinión sobre lo que les pregunte y sobre el capítulo/historia en general.**

 **...**

 _ **Día corto, larga noche, suave helada, herrada mañana.**_

* * *

Conseguí dormirme de alguna manera, desperté más o menos a medio día.

Era el ruido de la televisión el que llenaba el ambiente.

Oh, espera, debe de ser temprano, Auden estaba aun con nosotros.

–¿Que te levanta tan temprano? –

–Lo dice el que durmió un día entero–

–Pensándolo bien… puede que no haya viajado en el tiempo, o algo así… tengo la sensación de que talvez dormí varios días–

–¿Sin que nadie te viera en la banca? –

–A veces se dejan pasar por alto errores de lo más tonto–

–Lo dudo, los vagabundos serían llevados a la comisaria, más si… entorpecen a la gente en la vía pública, imagínate, alguien se quiere sentar, y en cambio ve a un mono apestoso robándoles el lugar–

–…Eso…–

–De igual manera, andaba viendo la televisión antes de irme, estaba viendo noticias, y además…–

…El lugar cayo en silencio, en la televisión no pareciera que hubiera algo que captara su atención.

Sentí un peso sobre las cobijas, levanté la cabeza para ver que era.

Era mi ropa, recién lavada.

Me vestí en silencio, con cierta ausencia de privacidad, vigilaba que Auden no me mirara de reojo.

Tampoco es que me importe, pero por alguna razón siento un olisqueo de incomodidad.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

Acabo de notar que Auden tiene la misma ropa con la que lo vi la primera vez

–¿Eh? –

–¿Decías? –

–Oh, eh…–

Creo que le dio un lapsus, no lo cuestionare porque siempre ando en un lapsus-letargo mental.

Aun así, pareció que olvido totalmente nuestro tema de conversación, así que improviso uno

–Cierto, que el invierno se ha atrasado, al menos la nieve…–

–¿Cómo que atrasarse? – sabía que se atrasaba, ¿pero en qué sentido?

–Sucede que hubo un bloqueo con las nubes que mantienen el frio y la nevada de TundraTown con las que traen el invierno a toda Zootopia–

–¿Como la mantienen nevada? –

–Ugh… mira, sucede que los animales prefieren estar en una zona que tenga que ver con los instintos construidos hace cientos o miles de años, los árticos, de tundra u otros climas fríos, o de pelaje abundante, prefieren pasar sus vidas en TundraTown, una zona hecha para ellos, pues tienen maquinas que producen climas nevados– Pensó unos momentos –Así como por el caso de plaza Sahara, que se mantiene seco y caluroso por los ventiladores gigantes que soplan de norte a sur cantidades decentes de aire caliente, además…–

" _Interrumpimos el noticiario matutino con un mensaje de última hora"_

Uh, curioso, parecía que el Alce se encontraba solo en esta ocasión.

" _Las maquinas que mantienen el clima nevado en TundraTown han colapsado, la gran acumulación de nubes provocadas por estas máquinas, derivado por el retraso del invierno en Zootopia arribará en unas horas, por favor, no se alarme. Evite que cualquier familiar o conocido salga de sus casas, se esperan la caída de varios metros cúbicos de nieve a lo largo de las próximas horas"_

WEY…

¡¿COMO CHINGADOS?!

¡¿COMO ME DICE QUE VARIOS METROS CUBICOS DE NIEVE?!

–Bueno… espero que sepas tejer– fue al refrigerador por un refresco –supongo que entonces el trabajo quedara cancelado–

La luz se fue

Fedora entro toda crispada por la puerta.

–¡CHICOS, TIENEN QUE VER ESTO!–

Auden extrañado, me miro unos momentos y nos levantamos, siguiendo a Fedora afuera del departamento, subiendo las escaleras.

…

Subimos al tejado del edificio, había un par de antenas de cable, unos tinacos, y el lugar por donde se subía, realmente no había gran novedad, era como cualquier otro tejado.

A lo lejos se veía una nube gigante, antinatural y surrealista, algunos vecinos estaban aquí, incluyendo a la oveja gris, la cebra… y esa venada con astas, alejado de todos.

Realmente pareció que los demás tenían sus propios asuntos, eso o simplemente estaban ocupados, o terminaron de ver el espectáculo, porque justo cuando me ubique para contemplar las nubes, los demás habían bajado, menos esa venada.

A excepción de Auden y Fedora claro está.

Me quedé pensando varios momentos sobre lo ocurrido con semejante tormenta tan mas bestia, y empecé a pensar en voz alta.

–Pinche negligencia más puerca, si ese es el caso, ¿porque no desactivaron las maquinas? –

–Ese es un detalle que se discutió con los que están a cargo de esas máquinas, aunque realmente a estas alturas estoy empezando a dudar si 'la gran nevada' tiene alguna comparación con esto– dijo Auden con leve preocupación.

–¿Gran nevada? –

–Hace un año, paso algo parecido, el problema es que esa vez no tuvo nadie la culpa, pero lo que si es cierto es que se anunciaba la caída de metros cúbicos de nieve–

–Honestamente yo jamás he visto la nieve, quisiera ver como es– dije compartiendo mis pensamientos.

El viento soplo frio.

–Yo me voy abajo– dije encogiéndome de hombros y metiéndome en la seguridad del calor del edificio.

Y lo primero que hice bajando, fue encontrar el control que dejo al lado Auden cuando subió conmigo y encender la televisión.

No había luz. Se me olvido.

Fedora entro con varios estambres y la cosa fea de madera que sirve para hacer bufandas, me vio divertida con el control en la mano y frente a la televisión.

–No digas nada y dame un estambre–

…

…

…

Han pasado unas horas, y ya odio la nieve.

Sobre todo, por las fuertes venticas y el frio tan cabrón que se sentía.

Además, quería jugar a guerra de bolas de nueve o algo, pero la gente aquí parece como que en verdad le teme a la tormenta.

Ignorando eso y poniendo atención a mi viejo pasatiempo, es decir, la costura…

Fedora y yo tuvimos una leve discusión sobre tejer bufandas, quedamos con una pequeña competencia de quien las hacía más calientes y más rápido.

Ambos quedamos exhaustos, nadie gano, pero Auden parecía no querer discutirlo porque estaba cubierto de cobijas y bufandas que yo mismo hice.

Y también parecía que quería hacer chistes sobre discutir mi masculinidad al tejer una bufanda, pero el, que estaba usando una que justo acababa de empezar, pues…

Por cierto, Fedora tenía gran cantidad de estambre, ¿me pregunto qué hará con él?

No es por ser especista, pero me parece curioso.

…A menos que tenga alguna clase de gusto sensual, sexual sobre los pobres estambres.

De todas maneras, no importa cuán larga o caliente sea la bufanda, simplemente tenia frio.

Por cierto, el segundo piso parecía que era la entrada al edificio, literalmente te salías por la ventana y podrías decir que la nieve pararía la inercia de la gravedad hacia la tierra, pero no, era cruel y tramposa nieve blanda.

Aunque tampoco parecía entrada, a menos que la entrada fuera para personas con piernas muy largas.

El resto ni te cuento, la entrada al edificio y el primer piso están tapados.

Soy un imbécil, en eso concluí.

Me había tomado un descanso, el descanso de nuestra destructora y demoledora (y un poco suave y esponjosa) competición por hacer prendas suaves y calientes.

Había bajado al tercer y segundo piso, viendo si encontraba a alguien.

El tercer piso parecía solitario, o al menos lo vi un poco más triste que los demás pisos.

Baje al segundo piso, nada importante tampoco.

Baje al primer piso, este estaba un poco escuro.

La luz del piso de arriba era apenas suficiente para alumbrar este.

Y, oh miren.

Me encontré a la mamá canguro.

Tratando de abrir la fría perilla, pero se resbalaba por sus guantes, y no se demonios llevaba en unas bolsas de plástico muy estorbosas que llevaba en brazos.

Dudo realmente que sean víveres, y aun que lo sean, me cuestiono seriamente de donde los saco.

Sintiéndome en humor de ayudar a mi vecina, me acerque, toque su mano, o pata…

Tenía unos guantes azules que me había puesto (y hecho) hace un rato.

Y me refiero a mí, no ella, los de ella eran unos blancos de algodón.

–Oh, gracias Gossip, pero no hace falta que…– se abrió la mirada entre las bolsas y me vio a mí en lugar de quien sea que haya creído ella.

Me vio con molestia y desgano.

Tal vez porque tenía la cabeza baja para que no me viera la cara.

–Mis ojos están aquí arriba– parecía que creyó que estaba viendo sus hipérboles.

Levante la cara, y su rostro cambio a una de disgusto

–Disculpe Madam, pero ya ve mis razones para no hacerlo antes– dije cortésmente.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, me había quitado un guante para que no resbalara mi mano inútilmente en la perilla.

Ella me miro de reojo, se metió a su departamento que estaba a oscuras, y azoto la puerta, la cual por semejante sonido que hizo podía simplemente adivinar que estaba muy pesada.

Las bisagras rechinaron horrible y escuche como algunas cosas se caían de sus bolsas, oí un leve quejido adentro, trate de abrir la puerta, pero le puso seguro, sin querer involucrarme más, me largue rápidamente.

Me fui a la parte de abajo, alguien puso luces de navidad que no tengo idea como le hicieron para encenderlas, tal vez usaron baterías o algo, pero fuera de eso, apenas se veía algo o a alguien en el lugar.

Oh, espera, estaba la oveja gris, que ahora se veía negra, estaba en medio de la puerta, y la venada con astas, que estaba al lado izquierdo de la oveja.

–Hola, buenas tardes– dijo la venada sin voltearse, mientras miraba a la puerta

–Hola, que tal– dije devolviendo el saludo.

–Uh… hola– dijo la oveja.

–Hola tú también– dije dirigiéndome a la oveja.

Me vio incrédulo, incluso me miro extrañado, casi casi se dio la vuelta.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunte extrañado.

La oveja miro hacia ambos lados.

–¿A quién saludas? – dijo mirando hacia arriba, a donde podrían estar mis ojos, porque teniendo capucha, supongo que lo único que vería era negro si me miraba a la cara.

–A ti, ¿a quién más? –

–Pero… – Pareció recordar algo – olvídalo– dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.

Tratando de usar mi tiempo, decidí tratar de hacerle un poco más de conversación–Oye, ¿y que hacías mirando la puerta? –

–Nada importante, era realmente como si esperara a que la nieve se fuera–

–¿Porque? –

–¿No sabes cómo funciona el trabajo y la nieve? –

–Honestamente, no, es mi primera vez que veo la nieve y ya la detesto, hace mucho frio–

Quedo pensativo unos momentos –la nieve quita trabajo, no tener trabajo significa menos dinero, sin dinero no hay comida, y aunque tengo dinero, no es que pueda ir por comida–

–…Ya sabes que hacer– dijo la venada volteando con una sonrisa, o lo que podría imaginarme era una, porque no se veía nada entre tanta oscuridad.

–Bueno... tengo una idea–

–¿Si? ¿cuál es? – pregunto extrañado.

–Vuelve a ponerte enfrente de la puerta– dije mientras me ponía justo al lado de la puerta.

–Uh… claro– dijo mientras se ponía como estaba antes. –¿Y ahora qué? –

–Ponte tieso, espalda recta, mirando al frente, pecho duro– parecía que dio frutos porque mientras escuchaba la lista de mis órdenes, lo hacía progresivamente hasta que…

–Bien, ahora…– lo levante con ambos brazos a bastante fuerza y rapidez y estrelle su cabeza contra la puerta.

Exacto, un ariete.

O Battering Ram, como sería en inglés.

Y parece que quedo todo tonto, porque cuando lo coloque en el suelo, cayo de sentón.

–Uh…– estaba aturdido, y la puerta no cedió o estrello o rasguño.

Por la poca luz, pude ver la expresión de la venada, y era de confusión.

–No era eso lo que tenía en mente– dije con ojos bien abiertos.

–¿Entonces? – pregunte rascándome la nuca.

–Pensaba que te ofrecieras para ayudar e ir por víveres para tus vecinos– dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

–¿Eso piensas? –

–¡Claro! Sería lo mejor para quedar bien frente a todos tus vecinos, o, puedes quedarte en el departamento, haciendo bufandas para todos tus vecinos, sin embargo, no creo que las aprecien… al menos no como deberían, digo, aceptar la prenda de un extraño es un gesto amable, pero es más apreciado lo que ellos carecen en verdad–

Su propuesta me dejo dando vueltas, digo, ¿Por qué haría semejante acto de cordialidad?

…No vale ni la limpiada de sus coches.

…Sin embargo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

–Listo, está decidido– dijo la venada mientras subía por las escaleras y salía de mi vista.

…

Así que… víveres…

Me quede pensando mientras aun oía los quejidos de la oveja sentada en el suelo.

…

La planta baja sigue oliendo a mortuorio.

…

…

…

–Ugh… no tenemos suministros para todos estos días– Escuche desde afuera del departamento.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta, miré hacia adentro con timidez.

Veía como Fedora veía la lista de compras con desdén, supongo que una de sus pocas distracciones que pierde por culpa de la nevada.

–Supongo que tendría que ir yo– Dijo Auden encogiéndose de hombros.

–Me llamas por si los vecinos quieren algo para que se los traiga– dijo Auden mientras se ponía distintas bufandas, suéteres, entre otras muchas cosas.

Por parte de Fedora, ella asintió varias veces, no sé si lo hizo inconscientemente por el frio, o esa era su manera.

Auden se dirigió hacia la puerta, y yo de golpe, para detenerlo, le estrelle la puerta en su cara.

–Me ofrezco para buscarlos– dije queriendo hacer algo con mi pinche tiempo, además de tejer guantes, gorros y bufandas, suéteres y cobijas…

Maldita sea.

–No lo harás, eres mi invitado y aun no estás en derecho de ayudarnos con estos temas– dijo Auden mientras se sobaba su hocico.

–Me vale verga, me llaman por si necesitan algo, o si los vecinos quieren algo también– dije repitiendo lo que ellos en su conversación.

–Ni lo pienses, tú no tienes pelaje– dijo mientras se ponía firme.

–¿Cómo es que…? – y realmente, ¿Cómo es que sabe que no tengo pelaje?

–Fedora me lo dijo– ¿Fedora? ¿Como? Pero si ella jamás me ha visto sin ropa… ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? No tengo ni remota idea de cuando…

Gire la vista hacia el Serval, ella pareció que ignoro el comentario porque volvió su atención hacia un asunto "fantasma".

Yo sacudí mi cabeza.

–Pero tengo ropa–

–Querrás decir, yo la tengo– dijo llevándose el "pulgar" hacia el pecho.

…

–Entonces, deséame buena suerte– Dije dirigiéndome a la ventana, tomando a la fuerza la lista de la pata de Fedora, el dinero, mi dinero que estaba en el bolsillo (Que, por cierto, Fedora tuvo la amabilidad de sacar el dinero, ponerlo aparte, y dejarlo en el mismo bolsillo en donde la tenía, ¿Cómo lo sabía? El dinero estaba intacto), jale con seguridad y delicadeza la bufanda de Fedora, haciéndola girar un par de veces; y finalmente, abrí la ventana y me tire por ella.

–¡Espera! – Dijo Auden en histeria.

Demasiado tarde, ya había caído.

Realmente se vería como una escena de película, de no ser porque la nieve estaba a unos pocos metros de la ventana.

…

Estoy en el cuarto piso…

–¡ME LLEVA LA VERGA! – no pude evitar gritar mientras me ponía nervioso en la caída.

Segundos después, sentí como si un colchón de algodón me recibiera.

Segundos después, empecé a sentir que esta se endurecía hasta que finalmente amortiguo mi caída.

Eso sí, poco a poco, veía como si la luz se fuera de mis ojos, veía como si entrara a un agujero infinito, como si me emitieran a mi fosa que daría lugar a mi tumba, como si…

Oh, espera, es la nieve la que me hizo el favor, eso sí, me hundí varios metros hacia adentro.

Ahora creo que tengo una razón para querer a la nieve.

…Si no dejara de ser tan fría, esto parece una nevera

Habiendo acabado de asustarme, procedí a relajándome y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

…Justo delante de mí, estaba una ventana.

Era la ventana de mamá canguro.

Y lo sabía porque ella estaba al lado de la ventana, mientras leía un libro.

Ella parecía alarmada por el escándalo afuera de su ventana, y me vio extrañado.

Como preguntándose, como es que no puedo deshacerme de este cabrón.

Con la curiosidad, sin remedio alguno, vi el libro, y era más que obvia la manera en la que fisgoneé para ver su libro.

Y ella, lo noto, y por alguna razón se sonrojo.

…Era un libro de Kama Sutra.

La cortina me cerro la vista hacia dentro del departamento.

Sin remedio alguno, trate de apoyarme con mi brazo derecho.

Pero mi mano no entraba en la nieve por alguna razón.

La única razón lógica por la que no entraba mi mano es porque la había perdido.

Y aunque sonara tonto, realmente eso era lo que pensaba, así que, con pánico, levante la cabeza y…

Mi mano estaba en su lugar.

Pero había un poste de luz, y era lo que no me dejaba meter la mano en la nieve.

…

Creo que ahora entiendo porque Auden no quería que saltara por la ventana.

Ahora me dio aún más escalofríos pensar que estuve a punto de caer empalado.

Oí como una ventana arriba de mí se azoto y vi como la nieve poco a poco caía hacia mí.

Era la nieve que estaba frente a la ventana.

Alcance a cubrirme, pero quede enterrado algunos centímetros, y seguía nevando.

Después de salir de mi prisión de nieve y salir al aire libre, vi que Auden me veía con fastidio.

–Mira, ya estas afuera, iras tu entonces– dijo mientras se quitaba su ropa.

Segundos después se metió, y después de un minuto exacto, cayo un montón de ropa de la ventana, se incluía mi chamarra, bufanda, lentes de sol, guantes, chamarras, bufandas, zapatos de nieve que no me quedaba, pero las usare de guantes porque no tengo opción, e incluso aún más ropa.

Después de ponérmela, levanté la vista, y aun entre tanta ropa y bajo los lentes de sol, pude ver a Fedora que aún me veía desde la orilla de la ventana, tímida por el frio.

Yo solo me despedí sacudiendo mi mano.

Y procedí a dirigirme hacia algún lugar

No sin antes…. Tantearme el bolsillo.

…Tenia mis lentes (los que uso para ver), el dinero, la lista de comprar, el celular, mi dinero… todo parecía en orden…

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, empecé a caminar como Bambi con la cabeza hacia afuera.

Solo que a diferencia de Bambi, yo no podía salir de la nieve.

Y si caía en la nieve blanda, moriría inevitablemente en la nevada noche.

O tarde, lo que sea.

…Solo tengo unas horas.

Mas si no quiero sacar a flote mi recuerdo de prisión.

…

Termine colgándome de una jirafa, ella pareció no incomodarle, pero realmente era un transporte lento pero seguro, trate de preguntarle varias veces por alguna tienda de autoservicio, pero simplemente no me respondía y seguía caminando.

Y quería soltarlo, pero la chamarra se abotono con su geiser gigante.

Ya saben, esas prendas que solo las jirafas usarían porque tu abuela no quiere que te congeles del cuello, pero irónicamente aquí, las jirafas la usan.

Después de una agonizante media hora de planear mi retiro, contar cuantos metros y cuantas vueltas dio la jirafa para volver a mi casa y…

Finalmente me desabotone, y no de la manera más calmada.

Un letrero me metió un vergazo en la cabeza.

Con molestia me fije de qué demonios era el letrero.

...Era un autoservicio.

Bueno, no como tal.

En vez de Oxxo, decía Ozzo.

…No sé qué tenga que ver, pero ahora trate de ubicar una manera de ingresar.

La nieve aquí no era blanda como la del edificio de apartamentos, esta se había endurecido.

Trate de buscar la ventilación, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Encontré un conducto de ventilación.

Y la neta no era delgado o tenía la espalda delgada, de hecho, la tenía muy ancha, pero aprendí algo bueno de este tipo de situaciones.

Siempre puedes contar con los bomberos.

Creo.

De un putazo tire la atornillada entrada.

Al parecer los tornillos no podían soportar tanto frio.

Empecé a arrastrarme inútilmente dentro de los conductos.

Pero ya había entrado, completamente.

¿Era este el fin del su bien querido Chef?

Pues no, para su mala suerte no, la ropa había absorbido tanto frio que se deslizo ágilmente, hasta que quede encima de otra compuerta.

Y que bueno, porque el ventilador estaba justo enfrente mío.

Ahora el problema era bajar…

Pues ahora no lo es porque toda la sección en la que estaba cayo y se desarmo.

Efectivamente, el lugar era como un Oxxo, uno muy bien dispensado y grande.

Parecía que había alguien, digo, por algo debe de estar encendido el lugar.

Y era curioso, tenían energía.

Mire a los alrededores, busque algún sonido que me pudiera indicar algún rastro de vida y…

–Hola… buen… señor… que… le… puedo… ofrecer… yo…–

Una voz, suave, y calmada, como si careciera de algún sistema respiratorio o ambos pulmones se escuchó del otro extremo de…

Maldita sea, toda la parte delantera, que era de vidrio, está completamente tapada por la nieve.

Después de ubicar el lado de las cajas, busque el origen de la voz.

–Aquí… a… su… derecha… por…. Favor…–

Gire la cabeza, y camine para estar enfrente justo de la otra caja y…

–Hola… Que… te… trae… por… aquí…–

Era un puto perezoso.

No mames…

Literalmente, incluso con los lentes puestos, su forma de hablar es tan lenta e insufrible, que incluso puedo ver sus microfacciones que hace cada vez que habla.

Era un perezoso, con ropa de cualquier tipo que está en el mostrador de un Oxxo, pero con cara de "mátenme" elevado a la enésima potencia.

–Quiero comprar cosas…– dije totalmente incómodo.

–Puedes… tener… lo… que… quieras… no… es… como… si… Uno… o… alguien… mas… fuera… a… venir… a… quitártelo… es… decir… mira… Toda… esa… nieve… en… frente… del… estable… cimiento… es… mucha… solo… piénsalo… O… tienes… alguna… duda…– Dios, era tan lenta su forma de hablar, que apenas y se reconocía si quería hacer una pregunta o una afirmación.

–Honestamente no me interesa amigo– dije queriéndome largarme a la chingada, la ropa ya me empezaba a pesar.

–Pero… tengo… algo…– me está poniendo de los nervios la forma tan calmada con la que se toma para planear cada palabra… como si cada una de ellas fuer aun plan maestro, o si quisiera saber cada fino y minúsculo detalle de todo esto…– que… tal… vez…. te… interese… es… un… descuento… total… si… compras… por… mayoreo… y… me… sacas… de… aquí… solo… déjame… afuera… no… es… necesario… hacer… nada… mas… por… mi…–

Aunque su propuesta me parece genial y todo, realmente no me sentía que pudiera necesitar todo eso, además…

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

Trate de sacarlo con dificultad, parezco una bola de carne con tanta ropa encima.

Saqué el teléfono y vi quien me llamaba.

Maldita sea, la imagen que puso de Auden así mismo es horrenda, parece un dibujo de un niño de 3 años con autismo.

Lo peor es que este juraría por todos los medios es que este era un dibujo de Auden, y el niño con Autismo y SIDA cerebral dibuja mejor que él.

Con dificultad conteste el teléfono, malditos guantes, estuve a punto de perder la llamada.

–¿Si? –

–Habla Auden–

–¿Ajá? –

–Puedes… ¿comprar algo para los vecinos? –

El perezoso empezó a sonreír ampliamente de una forma muy lenta que entre yo y Auden se hizo un silencio incómodo.

–¿Es eso un si entonces? – pregunto Auden.

–¿Entonces… por dónde empezamos? –

…

…

…

…

…

Auden me paso el número de su tarjeta, me permitió usar cierta cantidad de dinero.

Y con el "descuento" del perezoso básicamente compre TODO lo que me pidió Auden, multiplicado por cinco, y hasta me sobro parte de mi dinero.

Por parte de cómo sacar a ambos, fue un verdadero dilema, tuvimos que salir por la ventilación e hicimos una torre con todas mis compras.

Una vez afuera, le pedí a un par de señores jirafas que me hicieran el paro a cambio de un poco de ropa y suministros, básicamente ellos se quedaron lo más inútil, que eran unas botanas que compré por mi cuenta y la ropa que estaba más vieja, curiosamente ellos la usaron para cubrir sus cuernos.

Eso sí, le pedí que, en exactamente hora y media, Auden me recibiera con la cadena de los vecinos para traer cosas, él estaba incrédulo porque no creía que la iba necesitar, yo se la pedí atentamente que lo hiciera.

…

No lo hizo.

Estaba afuera del edificio, llame un par de veces y Auden no contestaba.

Yo me estaba helando, y estaba fatigado, siendo que incluso arrastre las bolsas, no las cargue.

Finalmente contesto.

–¿Hola? –

–Auden, te pedí que me recibieras aquí afuera–

–Oh, perdona, se me olvido–

–¿Y que estabas haciendo que se te olvido? –

–Eh… nada importante– Eso sonaba que era algo que me molestaría.

–Eso déjalo, ¿al menos puedes llamar a los vecinos? –

–Pero si son unas bolsas–

–Auden, hazlo–

–Ok– colgó el teléfono

Pasaron unos minutos mientras al parecer bajaba.

Yo veía aun algunos restos de donde había caído anteriormente.

Y el cielo ya nos e veía gris, se veía azul marino oscuro.

Y la luz parecía casi de noche.

Y me seguía helando.

–¡Sube las cosas! – escuche un grito de Auden desde dentro de la ventana que apenas había abierto, la misma por la que aventó la ropa hace un rato.

–¿Tienes una cubeta o algo para subir? –

–Pero si son unas 6 bolsas, solo…–

Salió por la ventana pare recibirme y verme con cuidado, tenía 30 bolsas.

–Cómo es que…–

–¡CABRON, ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE! ¡MUEVE TU PUTO CULO Y TRAE A ALGUIEN MAS, BASTARDO!– Escuche unos ladridos en la lejanía.

Auden tropezó hacia dentro y empezó a gritar nombres que apenas y entendía por todo el edificio.

Ya me dolían los brazos…

Oh espera, ya no me responden…

…

La oveja, bajo conmigo, mientras la cebra estaba por la ventana, con una cubeta amarrada a una cuerda.

En silencio le di las bolsas, una por una, pero por el modo tan lento que lo hacía, parecía entender que no quería hacerlo, así que el mismo las tomaba, haciéndome el favor.

Cuando terminaron de pasar las bolsas, yo caí rendido sobre la nieve.

Con cuidado, la oveja me cargo con dificultad por la diferencia de tamaños y me coloco sobre la cubeta.

–Agárrate bien, ya casi acabamos– dijo con calma.

Yo asintiendo levemente, tome fuertemente de la cubeta, mientras el, con sus cascos, me empujaba con dificultad, Incluso sentía que hacían un enorme esfuerzo para subirme, oía varios hacer el esfuerzo.

Finalmente llegue a la ventana, y me recibieron entre varios.

La venada con astas, la cebra, Fedora, Auden, la mamá canguro… y … maldita sea, no veo con estos lentes de sol, pero aprecia que eran todos.

Oh, espera, aún no ha vuelto la luz al edificio, por eso no veía ni madres.

Pero eso sí, seguía siendo alumbrado el pasillo por las luces de navidad.

–¿Con que dinero pagaste esto? – dijo Auden desconcertado.

–Eso que importa tonto, piensas en ti mismo cuando el claramente te dijo que lo esperáramos y que lo recibiéramos– dijo Fedora enojada.

–¿Es eso cierto, terroncito? – dijo la mamá canguro de brazos cruzados.

–Que descortesía en tu invitado–Dijo la cebra en reproche.

–Oh bueno… de acuerdo, me merezco esto y más, lo acepto– dijo derrotado Auden.

–Larga historia– empecé a quitarme toda mi ropa, hasta casi desgarrarla por tratar de quitármela de encima – El que atendía me dijo que me haría un descuento si lo sacaba de su prisión de nieve–

–Parece legal– dijo la oveja que subía en la cubeta y se metía por la ventana.

A diferencia mía, el cabía en la cubeta, literalmente su culo estaba atascado en la pobre cubeta.

–Excelente trabajo– dijo la venada.

–Muy bien hecho cariño, supongo que no me puedo quejar, trajiste para todos los vecinos y más– dijo mientras veía dentro de las bolsas.

–Gracias… no es nada… solo… quero descansar…– colapse en el piso.

–Auden… ¿Por qué no subes a tu héroe y lo dejas descansar? – sugirió la cebra.

–Me lleva la… de acuerdo– dijo de un suspiro

–Es lo mejor que puede hacer por dejarlo ahí afuera– dijo la oveja mientras se sacudía la nieve de su lana.

–Hey, vamos Auden, aun así, se lo merece– Dijo Fedora divertida.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo…– dijo tratando de ignorar sus comentarios.

–Por cierto, amigo…– dijo la cebra.

–¿Si? – dije cansado, mientras volteaba a verlo y me quitaba la última prenda pesada encima mío.

–Gracias… por pensar en nosotros– dijo mientras se llevaba los cascos a la nuca.

–Si terroncito… es…– ella se sonrojo bastante, lo cual es sorprendente, siendo que lo note estando casi a oscuras– Un gesto muy amable de parte tuya, también escuche que estas prendas son parar nosotros… debo admitir que tu tejido es divino, es…– pareció ver a los demás y decidió recortar todo su discurso– solo… gracias.

–Claro campeón, muy bien pensado de tu parte– dijo la oveja en aprobación.

–Felicidades– dijo la venada, detrás de todos.

–…Gracias chicos, no fue nada–

Y después de dos intentos fallidos, consiguió cargarme, el solo, y me subió hasta el cuarto piso…

…

…

…

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Dónde voy a dormir? –

–Dormirás con nosotros– dijo Auden mientras se quitaba la ropa

–¿Pero no será incómodo para ustedes, chicos? –

–Deja de pensar en el "ustedes" y piensa más en el "yo", además, el colchón estaba muy viejo, así que lo mandamos a cambiar, sé que es el peor momento, pero aun así… además, realmente no creo que Auden se merezca el castigo de dormir en alguno de nuestros sofás, créeme, son muy cómodos para sentarse, pero jamás lo serán para dormir– dijo mientras esponjaba su almohada y la ponía sobre la cama-

Y pues yo… estaba en medio de los dos, en la cama matrimonial.

O eso creo, ahora si estábamos a oscuras, y pues… decidimos dormir temprano.

Me raspaba la garganta y estaba sudando bastante, me escurría bastante el pecho de sudoración…

–Pero estoy todo asqueroso y…–

–Vamos, al menos esta noche, no es tan malo, además… puedo ser tu peluche– dijo mientras se escurría entre las cobijas y se pegaba a mi pecho.

–Gracias… pero no, gracias– dije nervioso

–Muy tarde bobo– dijo mientras me abrazaba.

–Ugh…– y para acabarla de amolar, Auden se acostó a mis espaldas, afortunadamente a espaldas de mí.

–Vamos, deja de llorar… buenas noches…– dijo Auden cansado.

–Noches buenas…– dijo Fedora divertida.

–Buenas…– y caí dormido.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

El brillo a través de las ventanas me despertó.

Me sentía terrible, sin ganas, y seguía sudando.

Y maldita sea, que asco de sudor, parecía que había meado la cama.

Las cobijas estaban mohosas del sudor y algo secas.

Trate de acomodarme, para ver si podía dormir, me sentía cansado.

Pero tarde demasiado en darme cuenta que no era cansancio de sueño, era de algo más.

Mis leves movimientos fueron suficientes para despertar a Fedora.

Ella se estiro un poco y abrió su boca, dejando mostrar sus pequeños dientes.

Ella trono la boca un poco y se tallo los ojos.

Me miro hacia la cara con alegría.

Y maulló, maldita sea, maulló muy hermoso, y aun así no fue suficiente para levantarme el ánimo.

–Buenos días– dijo animada.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi "humedad" y bajo la vista un poco.

…

Pareció que dejo de funcionar.

Quedo congelada, y se crispaba progresivamente.

…

Me estaba preocupando.

Empezó a gimotear GRITOS, y empezó a ponerme increíblemente nervioso.

Mire había abajo y…

Puta madre, es mucha sangre, mucha sangre y…

Maldita sea, no sé cómo no sentí semejante dolor, era el mismo infierno traído a la… maldita sea, me duele todo.

Y la ropa tan ligera que tenía puesta me estaba quemando.

De un rápido movimiento rompí la playera y vi que era mi recuerdo de prisión…

Una cortada diagonal que venía desde la parte izquierda de la cadera hasta un poquito más abajo del pezón derecho, muy profunda y bastante grave, parecía volver a flote.

Creo que se congelo, no pude mantenerla tibia, y… maldita sea, duele demasiado.

Total, que se descongelo y se abrió porque se contrajo y se dilato y entonces la carne… maldita sea, duele tanto que no puedo evitar llorar por el dolor que me trae, los recuerdos que… ah…

Fedora gritaba y lagrimeaba, Auden parecía que cayó de la cama, pero no podía concentrarme en algo además de la sangre que, maldita sea, DUELE.

Tosí un par de veces y me llevé la mano a la boca para no escupir.

¿A que no adivinan? Más sangre era la que cubría mi mano, de mi reciente tosida.

Y de la herida no para de gorgotear más sangre, al igual que de mi boca, y mi nariz y boca y oídos y ojos y…

…

…

…

 _…Todo paso de rojo, a negro, a la nada absoluta…_

…

* * *

 **Hay un mensaje secreto tonto en el dialogo del perezoso, no creo que valga la pena ni cinco minutos de su tiempo. Pero gracias de todos modos.**

 **Por cierto, disculpen el retraso, eliminé el archivo y lo anduve buscando como loco por días, resulto que ay lo había subido al Doc Manager de Fanfiction.**

 **Por cierto, un conocido me dice que suba esto en otras plataformas, como wattpad y esas weas, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Un poco súbito, lo sé, pero espero que, aun así, sea disfrutable.**

 **Perdón por el cambio de humor y tema tan drástico que se dio este capítulo.**


	6. Agua Herrada

**No tengo vida, y estoy en vacaciones, así que por eso salió pronto.**

 **No voy a mentirles, y no quiero dejarlos colgados, así que al menos les avisare:**

 **Perdón si esto se atrasa, o se altera el orden de actualización, pero recientemente me he enganchado en los trabajos de Slypon, Jay Naylor, The Weaver y Eric W Schwartz, pero son artistas que hace años que no veía, realmente me trae recuerdos de antaño.**

 **Si alguien le interesa, puedo decirles que valen su tiempo (al menos en mi opinión).**

 **Por cierto, ¿Recuerdan que dije que esto es un Self-Insert?**

 **Espero que lo recuerden, porque repito, no tengo suficiente imaginación para INVENTAR algo para la historia.**

 **…**

 _ **Hay un extraño sabor a cobre en el aire.**_

* * *

 _No lo sé… no lo sé…_

 _No lo podemos permitir…_

 _Deja de hacer eso…_

 _No lo merece…_

 _Él es así…_

 _Siempre será así…_

 _No es más que escoria…_

 _Tómenlo de los brazos…_

 _Deja de moverte marica…_

…

…

…

 _Solo quiero que no esté así para siempre..._

 _Realmente no te lo puedo asegurar…_

 _De todas maneras…_

 _hay que preparase para lo peor…_

 _Solo quisiera que despertara…_

 _Chef…_

 _Chef…_

 _¿¡QUIERES DESPERTAR MALDITA SEA!?_

…

Oía algo.

Un sonido muy extraño.

Un zumbido en mis oídos.

Mis sentidos estaban totalmente suprimidos, y solo sentía como un hormigueo en lugar de las sensaciones que deben de traer mis órganos receptores de información.

Mis parpados estaban muy pesados, y no podía abrir los ojos.

Me sentía encadenado al piso.

Trate de levantarme, pero algo me lo impedía, me jalaba y trataba de que no me moviera a toda costa.

Yo hice todo, me agité frenéticamente para librarme de ese agarre infernal.

Y me levante de golpe.

Conseguí zafarme, pero la fuerza cinética me hizo caer junto a la fuerza de gravedad.

Por fin podía abrir mis ojos, como si mi agarre tuviera alguna conexión con mis ojos.

Todo lo veía de un doloroso color rojo, como si sangre en los ojos me hubieran inyectado.

Y veía todo como en microscopio o binoculares, no conseguía orientarme.

Mire hacia todos lados, veía un solo punto, como si hubiera un cono en mis ojos, lo demás estaba totalmente borroso.

Las paredes eran rojas y negras, tenían algo que escurría de ellas que no podía clarificar, tampoco lo quería averiguar.

Giraba y daba vueltas, tratando de ver si conseguía ver o hacer algo, daba y daba vueltas hasta que…

Mi vista se detuvo en una creatura.

Era una clase de canino muy grande, con la piel desgarrada, hocico muy largo, su pelaje estaba hecho un desastre, y en vez de un ojo, tenía una cuenca que sugería una profundidad desproporcional para el tamaño de su cráneo, y en el centro, un punto brillante y rojo, como si de una estrella lejana y agonizante se tratara.

Me veía de lado, como si no quisiera que esa cuenca se separara de verme.

Estaba sentado en un trono hecho de carne y huesos, y mostraba sus dientes en toda su expresión, los cuales estaban ensangrentados en sangre seca y putrefacta de color negra.

Ahora que clarifico mis sentidos, me di cuenta de algo terrible.

Ese zumbido que escuchaba no era más que el amenazante gruñido que provenía de aquella creatura, mi saliva me sabia a sangre seca y putrefacta y mi boca sabia a hierro oxidado, literalmente sentía por alguna razón OIA la sangre y OLIA el sonido de ese infernal gruñir del lobo.

Por parte de mi tacto, no dejaba de sentir que me quemaba y dolía todo progresivamente más, y algo curioso, no dejaba de recibir señales de "olores" de mi nariz, pero no sentía que estuviera respirando...

Trate de girar en círculos alrededor del lobo, pero el insistía en mirarme con esa cuenca, su cuenca derecha, mientras que la izquierda, a pesar de no verla directamente, podía ver que de ella salía un arroyo interminable de sangre. Y esa sangre bajaba y cubría el piso alrededor de ese mórbido trono.

Un piso de piedra volcánica…

La perturbadora experiencia parecía no tener fin, y parecía que mi girar alrededor de él solo le hacía enojar cada vez más rápido, pues gruñía cada vez con más y más violencia hacia mi persona.

Sin nada más que hacer, y sin querer irme antes de morir que, girando alrededor de aquella entidad, decidí cargar violentamente contra ella.

La tome del cuello y…

En vez de sentir una áspera sensación que era para lo que estaba preparado, su pelaje sugería que había agarrado una nube.

Algo que note es que el lobo dejo de gruñir y mostrar sus dientes.

Y su cuenca había cambiado a solo un agujero común y corriente.

Algo había _cambiado_ y algo _estaba mal_ con todo lo sucedido.

Después, la creatura giro la cabeza y me miro frente a frente.

–¿Necesitas algo? – escuche una voz femenina decir, y parecía provenir de la creatura entre mis manos.

Pronto todo volvía a ser como debería.

El rojo se empezó a diluir, y volvían los demás colores todo menos el rojo. El blanco era el que volvía principalmente.

Mis oídos se destaparon, y dejaron entrar el sonido de la vida, los coches, el viento, platicas alrededor y lejanas también, algunos pájaros incluso, claxon… era el sonido de la vida.

Mi nariz por fin me dejo respirar correctamente, un olor a moras llenaba el ambiente, era algo mucho más real que ese olor a sonido.

Mi saliva seguía sabiendo a sangre, pero sangre común y corriente, mi boca sabia a hierro y alcohol, pero nada importante.

Y el dolor se fue, solo para dejar mis miembros perezosos y débiles, por no decir dormidos.

Perdí fuerza y me recargué sobre el lobo.

Y, por cierto, sobre el lobo… o loba…

Era una cara amable, una loba blanca como la nieve, con una brizna de olor a hospital, con un leve rubor en ambas mejillas, pestañas largas y elegantes, nariz negra y con una bata de médico.

Parecía no molestarle mi agarre en su cuello, pero no creo que sea cómodo para ella.

Torpemente la liberé de mi agarre y caí de sentón sobre el piso.

Ella se levantó de su tr… era un sillón común y corriente…

Ella saco un bate lenguas y me abrió la boca con una delicadeza tremenda, pero con pata firme.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo mientras veía mis ojos y revisaba otras cosas –¿Te sientes estar entre los vivos? –

–Yo… no lo sé…–

–Por fin saco palabras de ti– dijo victoriosa –¿Hay algo que recuerdes de ti? –

–Me dicen Chef… y tengo 28 años y estoy en un mundo que sería el sueño de un zoofilico…– ella me vio extrañada unos momentos, tal vez por el comentario que hice.

Saco una lámpara y me vio con atención los ojos, me soplo un par de veces.

De ella venia el olor a mora, no pude evitar dar un respiro a su suave aliento.

–Bien, parece que ya te encuentras con nosotros– me levanto con mucho cuidado entre ambos brazos y me puso sobre el sillón en la que ella estaba sentada.

Ella bajo su vista y se agacho para ponerse de rodillas.

–¿Qué haces? –

–Cuidar tus vendajes, pensé que abrirías tus heridas otra vez–

–¿Otra vez? –

–Sí, has estado dormitando y haciendo de sonámbulo los últimos días según parece, es la primera vez que haces algo coherente cuando te levantas y has hablado por primera vez– dijo mientras me movía "algo" en mi pecho.

Que, por cierto, tenía exactamente la misma ropa, solo que estaba un poco más desgarrada, y sin la chamarra, solo tenía la camiseta y…

Olvídenlo, estoy semi-desnudo.

Solo tengo el bóxer y la camiseta.

No me sentía con energía de bajar la mirada.

–¿he estado levantándome? – pregunte extrañado –pero si solo recuerdo esta ocasión– dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

–Efectivamente, padecías de sonambulismo, nada de qué preocuparse, ocurre después de sufrir un fuerte trauma, puede dejar de ocurrir al cabo de unas semanas– dijo mientras se levantaba.

–¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así? – pregunte algo preocupado.

–Aproximadamente un mes– dijo completamente calmada.

–¿…Tanto? –

–Sí, descuida, es algo normal, pensé que estarías más tiempo en camilla con semejante herida que tenías…– dijo pensativa.

–¿Estoy en un hospital, doctora? – pregunte curioso.

–Me alagas, pero no, estamos en el departamento en el que te recibieron tan cordial y cortésmente Auden y Fedora– se llevó un dedo de su pata a la boca y pensó un poco –es cierto, no me he presentado –se levantó y sacudió su bata– soy la médica del edificio, llámame Blue Bone, para contratación personal y profesional. he estudiado distintas ramas de medicina y puedo atender casi cualquier emergencia que se presente en este lugar, incluyéndote, cariño– dijo con una sonrisa amable.

–Entiendo– dije mientras miraba hacia un lado.

–¿Te sientes de humor para compartir la razón de esta herida? Si no es mucho pedir, es para calidad de servicio y mejora en tus tratamientos– dijo mientras sacaba una tabla medica de su bata y una pluma que estaba sobre la tabla.

–Claro, pero no sé si le sea cómodo para usted discutirlo– dije rascándome la nuca-

–Descuide, es decisión suya si no desea compartir sus razones– dijo con profesionalismo.

–De acuerdo… es mi recuerdo de prisión, en los baños usaron una navaja y entre 4 me sostuvieron y un quinto me hizo este desgarre. mi condena era violación, una chica en un club nocturno– el lugar cayo en incomodo silencio después de mi explicación.

–…No es por ofender, pero ese último dato sobraba– dijo incomoda mientras anotaba algunas cosas.

–Hablo de más, una disculpa si alguno de esos comentarios la incómoda más que a mí– dije mientras me di cuenta de mi estupidez demasiado tarde.

–De todas maneras, es… bueno saber que es honesto– dijo tratando de ablandar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, no pudo suceder en mejor momento, el mejor remedio para destruir un ambiente denso e incómodo.

La inclusión de una tercera persona.

En la entrada del departamento, se escuchó que alguien toco nerviosamente la puerta.

–Eh… hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Puedo entrar? ¿No puedo? ¿Puedo retirarme entonces? ¿Puedo irme si no hay nadie? – escuchaba la voz de un chavo bastante nervioso.

Blue Bone se levantó y se dirigió detrás de mí, sus pasos eran silenciosos, apenas oía las pisadas de la loba.

Unos segundos después, oí que ella abrió la puerta.

–¡AH! ¡Woofstein! – ¿Qué demonios? ¿" Woofstein"?

–Que tal, cotonete– respondió la loba en un tono molesto.

–Yo solo… iba a dejar estas cosas para… para…–

–Chef, se llama Chef– realmente, creo que ella sabe que puedo oír su conversación desde aquí, pero me está incomodando.

–Ah, bueno… puedo… ¿puedo dejárselo y ya? –

–Puedes entregárselo tú mismo, está despierto en estos momentos–

–¿No puedes hacerlo tú mismo? De verdad estoy con el tiempo encima…–

–¿Y cucharearte con tu compañero de cuarto? Olvídalo, a menos que me prometas que si bajo por sorpresa, no veré a dos almohadas pegadas uno al otro–

Un silencio hecho de nervios volvió a arremolinarse en el lugar, segundos después, oí la puerta cerrarse.

Escuche un par de cascos acercarse, pero no calcule bien los tiempos y en segundos una ovej…

–¡Bah! – salió de improvisto y me pego un susto cuando baló de sorpresa.

Era una oveja, con una playera de algodón y shorts deportivos, ojos horizontales, como siempre… de solo verlo, podía ver que estaba agitado.

En sus pezuñas, se encontraba una bolsa de regalos. Una muy grande.

Miro hacia ambos lados sin saber que hacer o decir.

–Eh… estos días… uhm… Nishant ha estado… muy, preocupado por tu estado y tu condición y pues… a buscando, conseguido y traído un montón de presentes… y ha enviado una gran cantidad de regalos a lo largo de estos días porque… siente que está en deuda contigo por… por la ayuda que ha recibido de ti hace unas semanas y…– cuando menciono la palabra regalos, me quede pensando, si eh estado un mes en un coma letárgico, eso significa que…

Gire la cabeza hacia una esquina, y pude ver una montaña de cosas apiladas en una esquina, se trataba de un montón de cosas; cosas que no había visto cuando llegue a este lugar. Regalos y regalos en bolsa, objetos que se traen a gente en hospitales, entre otras cosas varias.

… ¿Quién es…?

–¿Quién es Nishant, perdón? – pregunte un poco confundido, incluso arquee una ceja.

La oveja por su parte, quedo un poco patidifusa por haberlo interrumpido, pero le pareció lógico mi cuestionamiento.

–Oh, pues… ya lo conoces, te ha apoyado, es mi compañero de cuarto y es… ah, no sé cómo describirlo, él es… lindo, amable…– se puso tan nervioso que empezó a hablar de más.

–Es la nube de tormenta malhumorada con ojos alienígenos, básicamente es la oveja que conociste y usaste de ariete contra la puerta– interrumpió Blue Bone, un poco divertida por su descripción.

Con esa descripción tan culera, pude entender que era nada más y nada menos que el único amigo que considero en este lugar.

–Vaya, que nombre tan mas raro… A todo esto, tu eres un…– empecé a mirarlo de… patas a cabeza.

–Eh… soy una oveja– dijo incómodo.

–Y… ¿tienes un compañero de cuarto? –

–Ehmmm…– miro hacia atrás, como si esperara que le hablara a otro – s-si…– respondió con dificultad

–…Eres un almohadón de plumas con esos gustos que tienes– dije mientras desviaba la mirada.

–Estaba más que claro– dijo Blue Bone encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ah todo esto, sé el nombre de tu amigo, pero… ¿cómo te llamas tú? – pregunte interesado

–Ehm… Woolter– dijo mientras empezaba a sudar.

–Vamos, dile tu primer nombre, así la gente no te conoce bien– dijo Blue Bone, presionándole.

–No creo que sea necesario– dijo mirando nerviosamente hacia ambos lados.

–Yo quisiera saber tu primer nombre– dije calmado.

Parecía que estuvo a punto de insultar a alguien.

–Me… Me llamo Lambert–

Di una risa tan fuerte, que eructé, y en vez de que saliera el sonido de la risa, salió un terrible quejido de animal agonizante.

–Lamento eso, me dio tos y…–

–Salud– dijo Blue Bone guiñándome.

…

–Si vas a quedarte aquí, has algo de utilidad, como dejar de temblar como gelatina– dije un poco molesto porque me estaba distrayendo.

–Uhm… ¿puedo irme Madame? –

–Ya escuchaste al caballero–

Y como si su oración fuera pistola para carreras, la oveja se esfumo a una velocidad increíble.

…

Tengo hambre de moras.

Realmente no, pero se me antojaron.

–Dime algo que puedas hacer con facilidad– pregunte al aire.

–Como… ¿algo que los demás no pueden o tienen? –

–Sí, eso–

–Pues…. Puedo escribir casi a la misma velocidad con una mano que con las dos–

–Pues… yo tengo la facilidad de meterme en situaciones bastantes curiosas sin pedirlo o buscarlo– y el ambiente quedo silencioso…

…

Maldita sea

–Bueno… uhm… señorita Blue Bone–

Y justo como si volviera a la pesadilla…

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!– dijo ofendida.

–… ¿Que? –

–¡Yo jamás te he dicho que me llames así! –

–Pero yo recuerdo que me dijiste así, puedes mirar el dialogo anterior y verlo por ti misma– ¿de qué demonios estoy hablando?

–¿¡AHORA TRATAS DE DIFAMARME!?– dijo en una melodramática pose –¡Que grosero de tu parte! – me tomo de la… camiseta y me acerco hasta tenerme pegada a ella.

Su aliento ahora olía a limones.

–¿Sabes que reciben gente tan grosera como tú? –

–Eh… ¿Qué te parece un lindo beso de la dama más linda del edificio? – dije tratando de quitarme mi propio nerviosismo.

–Me parece correcto– …Que demonios…

Creo que se lo tomo demasiado enserio, porque me… me beso y…

…

…

…

–Aliviánate, solo estoy jugando contigo– y se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

…

Para solo haber jugado conmigo, debo admitir que su lengua es abrumadoramente larga…

…Genial, ahora extraño ese aroma a moras más que los limones.

…

Es extraño.

Sabe a pelos.

* * *

 **Por cierto, para los interesados, en realidad no pensaba irme en Fanfiction, si no publicar esta historia al igual de otra en plataformas anexas, incluyendo Fanfiction.**

 **Es decir, actualizar al mismo tiempo.**

 **Por los memes.**


	7. Rastro en la nieve

**Honestamente, ha ido mejor el ritmo de actualización de lo que yo pensaba.**

 **De igual manera, me esperaba alguna Review que comentara el inicio del capítulo anterior.**

 **No sé si le interese a alguien, pero empezare a escribir pequeñas cosillas interesantes de los capítulos que considere** **especialmente** **importantes.**

 **Así que… empecemos con la del capítulo anterior.**

 **FunFact: Esa visión que adorna el principio del capítulo anterior, lo había soñado un par de días antes de que se publicara el capítulo.**

 **El capítulo anterior iba a iniciar con una monótona y sencilla sensación de haber salido de un coma, yo lo hice como si hubiera salido de una misma pesadilla.**

 **Peor, tal vez un infierno.**

 **De igual forma, perdón por desviarme.**

 **¡Que disfruten del capítulo!**

 **…**

 _ **Pequeñas huellas adornan la nieve.**_

* * *

…

Y me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo nada que hacer.

Trate de levantarme del sillón.

Una de mis costillas crujió y caí en el sillón apenas me había levantado.

Era inevitable, moriría aquí.

Al menos tengo la compañía de la loba que…

…

¿Dónde se metió?

Mire a ambos lados, sin ver rastros de ella.

Quede patidifuso, juraría que estaba a cargo de mi cuidado.

Y sin ella puede que en verdad me muera por la estupidez que puede causar mi ansiedad y poca paciencia cuando estoy recluido en lugares pequeños compartiendo mi celda con un pero que…

Vamos, no estás en ese agujero, cálmate un poco.

Tengo que analizar mi situación.

Veamos, ¿que tengo para sobrevivir este día?

Un sillón a la izquierda, la televisión y una mesa con nada de nada encima de ella enfrente de mí, una almohada sobre mis piernas que supongo me dejo Blue Bone en algún momento, un cojín, un cojín blanco a mi derecha.

…

¿Cojín blanco?

Realmente no es que el blanco no combine con los muebles de aquí.

Pero era un blanco perfecto. Demasiado, como si hubieran puesto blanqueador sobre una prenda blanca y lo hubieran dejado unos días en lavado duro y mano desnuda.

Mire con atención, y lo mire con demasiada atención, estaba a mi derecha, apoyado en el brazo del sillón.

Parecía una especie de canido, se veía sus ojos rasgados, tanto como chino de la delegación Cuauhtémoc, tal vez más, chino de Tepito era la mejor comparación que tenía.

Una mirada sospechosa con ojos entre cerrados era una definición más acertada para gente que no es de México.

Y para pendejos y puercos que no paran de acosarme porque simplemente no paran de picarme la cola porque simplemente no me dejan en paz, son tus ojos.

Lo peor es que no tengo idea de que significa lo que acabo de pensar, en serio, digo, mis amigos chinos eran realmente chidos, lo digo en serio, pero aun así…

Me rasque fuertemente la cabeza tratando de sacarme las ideas.

¿Qué carajos estaba pensando de todos modos?

Oh, claro, los ojos, ese fascinante órgano que define la personalidad de un ser vivo.

Yo no puedo sacar nada de unos ojos que reflejan cansancio o un aburrimiento infinito.

Seguí tratando de sacar conclusiones de esos ojos.

Eran ojos de cansancio, ¿Tal vez ojos de almohadazo? Yo creo que sí, está un poco desacomodado el pelo sobre su cabeza.

Tal vez estoy exagerando, puede ser que tenga los ojos cerrados o este durmiendo, si eso debe ser.

…Sin embargo, no se mueve, tal vez solo sea un cojín que adopto la cabeza de un canido.

Ya saben, esa extraña sensación que tienen los humanos de ver caras de personas o personajes en objetos o lugares, fotos, etc.

Ya saben… la pareidolia.

…

Debo admitir que el hocico que sobresale de esos ojos es una fina y muy linda, recordaría a la ternura de un gato, pero lo juguetón que es un perro a la vez.

Sus orejas en vez de apuntar hacia arriba como cualquier zorro atento y alerta de su alrededor, se aplastaba sobre su cabeza, apuntando atrás de esta cosa.

Era interesante analizar la cara de un cojín a estas alturas, debido al aburrimiento excesivo que saca estar atrapado en mi propia perdición.

…

A la verga, si es un cojín, mínimo lo usare para tener algo sobre mí.

La tome del…

Sí, es un animal, no es un cojín.

¿Conocen la sensación de tocar algo vivo?

Es extraño, si ustedes me lo preguntan, es curiosa la sensación de agarrar algo vivo, por el simple hecho de que, al tacto, se sabe que tomas un ser vivo y no un cuerpo inerte.

En este caso, no era un cojín, era "algo".

Lo levante perezosamente.

Increíble siendo que mi brazo esta que me duele del carajo.

Resulto que la figura que levante estaba vestida con una playera blanca muy ligera, parecía que la usaba para dormir con ella.

Y por parte de sus pantalones, tenía una especie de pijama aterciopelada de un azul hermoso, era casi un añil perfecto.

Tenía bordado estrellas y lunas, astros y demás cosas infantiles de color amarillo fosforescente y unas sonrisas y ojos naranjas, parecido al siguiente símbolo que hare con el poder de la mente.

(=

No sé cómo demonios lo vera mi público, pero al carajo.

Parecía que fue diseñada para gente con piel delicada.

Aunque es extraño viniendo de alguien que tiene el pelaje incluso más suave que Blue Bone.

…Maldita sea, esto no es algodón de azúcar o una nube, esto es como agarrar algo de ensueño.

El punto es, a pesar de haberla tomado de la cruz, seguía con esa expresión tan seca, con los ojos rascados y sin decir nada o gesticular algo, tal vez es porque es así o tal vez es porque está dormida.

O tal vez porque olvide como se siente algo vivo y realmente tome un cojín.

–Agradecería que dejaras de ver mi pantalón– O tal vez está poniendo más atención de la que me imagino.

Lo dejé suavemente sobre el brazo del sillón, ella solo se acomodó y se sentó hasta recargar su espalda con el respaldo.

–Disculpa si esto te extraña, pero… ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? –

–Oh, claro– ella se levantó de donde estaba y extendió los brazos –Vengo con el paquete ártico, Me llamo Olwen Todd– Ya veo, eso explica su voz afeminada –Soy un zorro ártico, vengo junto con Zora Noelle, Woofstein y Somos amigos cercanos de Bernard–

–¿Y tú que tienes que ver en el asunto exactamente? –

–Me encargaron de cuidarte cada que Blue Bone se fuera–

–¿Dónde estará Blue Bone? –

–Se fue junto a la oveja, parece ser que a Blue Bone no le gusto que la empujaran en su carrera por volver a su apartamento

–Vamos, juro con todo que tú también viste cuando ella me beso–

–… ¿De qué hablas? – cuestiono extrañada.

–De lo que acaba de pasar–lo dije como si fuera algo obvio.

–Créeme que yo me habría dado cuenta de lo que paso, porque un mamífero que sabe es un tipo de respetada necesidad–

–¿Qué sabría un mamífero como tú en ese caso? – dije curioso.

–Realmente sigo los pasos de la loba, aun no estoy a su nivel o lo suficientemente capacitada para darme cuenta de todo su negocio sin que ellos se den cuenta, pero podría sacar información de alguien cualquiera. Aunque tu situación te saca de toda posibilidad, incluso de las capacidades de Blue Bone, digo… sacar información de alguien que en el mejor de los casos no proviene de este continente seria todo un reto para nosotros si quisiéramos trabajar juntos– dijo mientras divagaba poco a poco.

–Lo que es cierto es que al menos he sacado pequeños datos, incluso teniéndote medio dormido– se rasco la nuca unos segundos –Veamos… rezagaste la escuela, eres carnívoro, te gusta el pelaje suave como nubes, tienes un sincero gusto por las curvas en las figuras femeninas, y has visto mi pantalón pijama unas 7 veces desde que me levantaste del sillón– dijo mientras terminaba con un leve sonido extraño pero lindo.

Algo me dio la espina que me vería como un loco si no me hacia el tonto.

–Como sea… oye, exactamente ¿que hice cuando… Blue Bone fue detrás del cotonete? –

–Quedaste tonto, de hecho, por eso te veía en silencio incluso después de haberme visto un par de veces–

Eso explica varias cosas.

–Entonces… ¿Aseguras que me quede pendejo varios segundos después de que Blue Bone se fue? –

–Si lo pones así, si, pero más bien quedaste baboso, no es por ser… ya sabes–

…

No me había dado cuenta que el sabor a limones se había ido de mi boca solo para dejar la amargura de una extraña visión que no debería de incluso rondar por mi mente.

Quede frio.

–¿No hay algo más que tengas que comentar sobre esta extraña creatura que tienes que cuidar? –

–Eres muy grande– dijo indiferente.

–Tu eres el pequeño–

–Al menos no me quedo tonto–

–No es que pudiera evitarlo, me dan lapsus bastante seguido–

–No es por nada, ¡Pero literalmente te quedaste tieso! Mirando con mirada perdida a ESO– llevo ambos brazos a su derecha

Gire la cabeza y mire con atención la mesa.

Y pensando que me encontraría a Pennywise en la mesa, me encontré algo incluso más extraño.

Me imaginaba una revista, una laptop, un cartel o un pastel, algo llamativo o un regalo, lo que sea.

Lo que me encontré en su lugar era algo que jamás te esperarías ver.

Al parecer, lo que me quede viendo estando en un estado de estupefacción, era nada más y nada menos que…

Un pene de plástico con forma de un falo canido.

Hasta la visión de Pennywise era más creíble en mi criterio

En estos momentos, me estaba cuestionándome si en vez de comerme un pastel, me había sentado sobre él.

Realmente no entiendo cómo es que quede estúpido de ver eso, y de ser el caso, no entiendo como por ver eso me dio una parálisis de sueño en donde me estrampe contra la loba ártica, una con sabor a limones en vez de moras.

Y que el sabor de limones al parecer se pudrió en mi boca, por si fuera poco.

…Y está un poco brilloso esa cosa que estaba sobre la mesa.

Me dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo.

…

–¿Y tú qué? – pregunte levemente mosqueado por eso.

–Supongo que nada más estaba aquí para cuidarte, y llevarme esto–

Se bajó del sillón con un pequeño salto y se acercó a la mesa en dirección a esa cosa, momentos después lo miro unos segundos y AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

De un mordisco se lo llevo a un lugar que no tengo mínima idea donde es, y mientras se lo llevaba en la boca, cada paso que daba hacia que botara levemente.

Eso fue altamente bizarro.

Me lleve la mano a la cara y solo me tape los ojos mientras lagrimeaba del dolor que causo mi sorpresa.

Regreso segundos después y salto ágilmente y perezosa al brazo del sofá.

–¿A dónde fuiste? –

–Baje un par de pisos, no sé si lo sepas, pero nosotros ya no podemos vivir en este piso, suficiente tienen con tener que prestar su cama matrimonial para ti y dormir en la cama individual ambos– dijo indiferente.

–¿Auden y Fedora? –

–Exacto, sienten que eres muy grande, y de verdad lo eres, unos días te dejaron en la individual, pero rompiste una de las patas producto de una de tus histerias nocturnas–

–¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte extrañado.

–Algunas veces despertabas gritando, o te movías demasiado entre sueños, tuvimos que poner cobijas pesadas para que no te movieras tanto, pero no podíamos amarrarte, Blue Bone no sabía exactamente que debería de amárrate sabiendo que no sabe la consistencia de tus músculos y corría el riesgo de desgarrártelos–

–Entiendo…–

–En cualquier caso, compartimos con una conocida, Jane es una vecina bastante amable y con bastante espacio, a pesar de no pasar frio, puede venirle bien la compañía–

–¿Y quiénes son…? – quería preguntarle sobre de quien me habla, pero parece ser que se metió mucho en su propia conversación.

–En todo caso, lo único que puedo decirte es que ni tu ni yo sabemos que hacer, mi trabajo era más sencillo cuando no estabas despierto, solo tenía que mirarte, y ahora que tengo con quien conversar después de tanto tiempo, realmente no sé qué hacer ahora en estos momentos contigo– dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo y el brazo del sillón.

…

Supongo que puedo sacar un mínimo de conversación.

–A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Fedora y Auden? – pregunte curioso.

–Fueron por medicinas, vendajes y otras cosas para tu cuidado–

–¿Fueron por algo más? –

–Mascaras de almizcle–

–… ¿Que? –

–Puede que no las conozcas, pero descuida, solo te das cuenta que no están hasta que…–

–Hasta que las necesitas– la interrumpí.

Ella me vio un poco extrañada. O al menos fue la única cosa que pude reconocer de su expresión tan neutral.

No sé yo, no sé tú, pero algo es seguro.

Y no sé qué es más terrible, lo que implica saber el funcionamiento de una máscara de Almizcle, o lo que significa que tengan que pedirlo.

Sacudí la cabeza despejando mis ideas y decidí tratar de no mortificarme por un día de mi pinche vida.

…

–¡Ya llegamos Olwen! – Escuche a Fedora decir mientras tocaba la puerta y metía las llaves.

–¡Por fin! – Me levante presuroso y corrí hacia la puerta para que sea yo quien los recibiera.

–¡Chef! –

Esquivé un par de muebles, y en mi camino hacia la puerta empecé a sentir un leve hormigueo, justo cuando vi la cara de Fedora no pude… evitar…

Valer verga.

Caí al suelo arrastrándome por el liso piso de cara.

Frente a mi estaban las patitas de Fedora y los cascos Auden.

–…Olwen, te dije que estuvieras al pendiente de todos sus movimientos cuando Blue Bone tuviera que retirarse– Dijo Fedora

–¡Lo sé! ¡Pero ella solo vino a hacer de las suyas con Wook Bone! – dijo Olwen defensiva.

–Agh, no otra vez lo mismo– escuche quejarse Auden.

–¡Lo sé! Pero parece ser que cree que está en situación para moverse libremente– dijo Olwen mientras… se subió sobre mi espalda.

–Un momento, ¿Quién es Chef? – pregunto Auden.

–Es su nombre, o al menos escuche que así le dicen–

–Ya veo…– dijo Fedora.

…Alguien está oliendo el aire.

–Todd, ¿estuviste comiendo atún? – Dijo Fedora levemente molesta.

–No otra vez con lo mismo– dijo Olwen mientras se bajaba de mí en dirección hacia las entrañas del departamento.

–¡Sabes que no puedes extender ese olor en el edificio! – Dijo Auden junto al tono de Fedora.

–Lo sé, pero simplemente no podía dejar a este tonto solo– Dijo Olwen un poco lejos de nuestra posición.

–Que sea la última vez– Dijo Auden.

–¿Bueno… y ahora que hacemos? – Dijo Olwen.

Tome de improvisto la pata de Fedora, ella se crispo y salto, pero por mantenerla agarrada fijamente, no pudo despegarse del piso y cayó sobre mí.

–Sigof fifo– dije con la alfombra de bienvenida amortiguando mis palabras.

Me levante tratando de levantarme, pero el peso de Fedora hizo que rodara.

Genial, me desmadre la nariz y estoy sangrando.

Y, por si fuera poco, las vendas de mi pecho se estaban humedeciendo.

–Esas heridas ya habían cerrado– Dijo Olwen llevándose una pata para sobarse la sien.

–Fedora, no mires atrás, y ve al baño o la cocina– Dijo Auden con cierta preocupación.

Fedora sacudió la pata que le había sostenido y caminando en 4 patas (o eso pude deducir) se salió haciendo Mutis de la escena.

–… ¿Qué tiene Fedora? – pregunte extrañado cuando mire hacia el interior del departamento.

–Simple Hemofobia– Dijo Olwen mientras se agachaba y revisaba mis vendajes.

–Perdonen, no considere mi estado, pensaba que podría caminar– dije mientras me sentaba sobre el piso, dejándole entrar libremente a Auden.

–Y puedes, pero te levantaste de golpe y toda la sangre se te fue a la cabeza– dijo Olwen mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo rápidamente en una bolsa que tenía Auden en su… casco/pata/mano derecha, tenía un logo médico la bolsa.

–…cuando… –trataba de pensar en un tema de conversación, Olwen parecía ver y averiguar dónde estaba el lugar donde empezaba el vendaje, produciendo que ella necesitara estar totalmente pegada a mí– después de la tormenta… eh… ¿Qué fue de la tormenta de nieve? – pregunte olvidando lo que quería preguntar originalmente.

–Se disipo como cualquier tormenta, ahora solo nieva, lo suficiente para hacer una guerra de nieve o un muñeco– dijo Auden, sonriendo levemente mientras se agachaba y trataba de ayudar a la zorra.

Y me refiero a zorra de animal, no a la zorra de 'puta', cochinos.

–Yo no dije que quisiera hacer eso– dije haciéndome el inocente.

–Se notaba en tu mirada, veías con melancolía la ventana mientras tejías apresuradamente junto a Fedora– dijo mientras desenrollaba la venda nueva y sacaba alcohol –además, tú mismo lo dijiste, nunca habías visto la nieve, se nota cuando alguien quisiera hacer esa clase de cosas–

–Sin embargo…– comenzó a decir Olwen mientras se robaba nuestra atención –en tu condición actual, lamento decir que tendrá que esperar para el otro año –dijo de un suspiro, mientras empezaba a quitarme los vendajes viejos– tus heridas son muy delicadas y tu falta de pelaje te vuelve propenso a que se enfrié la carne de una herida tan profunda y resulte en que se siga abriendo continuamente y no mejore–

Baje la vista para ver con atención como iba el trabajo de sanación.

Y por primera vez había visto la naturaleza de mi herida después de un largo tiempo, no la recordaba tan bestia o tan cabrona como la primera vez, creo que en verdad exigí demasiado de mí mismo…

–Al menos tienes 3 lindos recuerdos… cierra los ojos– dijo mientras le hacía señas a Auden para que le vertiera alcohol sobre sus patitas.

Yo asentí levemente, cerré levemente los ojos y procedí a que hiciera lo que debía.

La sensación de ella limpiando mi recuerdo, fue como si una nube llena de hormigas de fuego pasara sobre mi pecho, para después sentir que la venda disipara con rapidez el hormigueo y comezón sobre mi vientre.

Je, nunca mejor dicho, hormigueo…

Y, por cierto, no soy maricon en este tipo de situaciones, me duele, pero no es para tanto.

–Algo es cierto, no puedes hacer tu fuerte y estar horas en la nieve, pero puedes salir y hacer lo que sea, intercambiar algunos proyectiles, pero nada más y no esfuerces tiros tan largos o tan duros, te dolerá más a ti que a ellos– abrí los ojos y mire el resultado, la venda estaba impecable.

–¿Puedo hacer algo que no tenga que ver con la cintura para arriba? – pregunte curioso.

–Claro, pero no sé qué clase de cosas podrías conseguir allá afuera– dijo encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose dentro del departamento.

Llevaba los vendajes sujetos con ambas patas, teniendo cuidado de no manchar su precioso pelaje.

Realmente si yo fuera ella, yo también trataría de no chingarme tan bonita piel.

Jum… dejando es de lado, ¿que podría hacer para no morir de aburrimiento…?

No soy de esa clase de personas que se distraen con algo sencillo y fácil de trabajar.

Yo soy alguien que busca aventuras y algo que hacer.

…

–Auden, ¿te animas para la reta? –

Quedo extrañado para mi propuesta.

–Tu di que sí para que vayamos–

–Claro–

–Dije 'Si', imbécil, no 'claro'–

El rodo los ojos, animado.

Parecía que se dio cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo.

…

No podía dejar de sentir que algo había cambiado.

* * *

 **Pongan más atención, se están manejando curiosidades que podrían dejarlos locos en capítulos futuros si no consiguen captar ciertos detalles por leer con prisa.**

 **Léanlo con atención y disfrútenlo a la vez.**

 **De igual manera, solo se los digo como curiosidad.**

 **La sorpresa se saborea mejor si no se da cuenta de un detalle pequeño, después de todo.**


	8. Pasos de baile

**Funfact: Estuve a punto de pasarme del límite de las 10000 palabras en este capítulo.**

 **Segundo Funfact: Tuve un sueño extraño después de haber publicado el capítulo anterior. Soñé que de la noche a la mañana tenia docenas de reviews, llegaban hasta la página 7.**

 **Desperté y tome unas pastillas, se me olvido que había soñado minutos después.**

 **Ahora que estoy terminando de escribir recordé ese sueño, y yo pensaba que era un vago recuerdo o simplemente una paranoia.**

 **Que loco, ¿no lo creen?**

 **Y una disculpa por el retraso, pero quería hacer este capítulo largo, espero no vuelva a ocurrir.**

…

 _ **El rebaño se da la vuelta con la manada.**_

* * *

Pues no sé cómo, no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo.

De alguna manera Blue Bone descubrió que íbamos a salir y dijo que iría sí o sí.

Para cuidarme supuestamente.

Yo creo que es para acosarme talvez.

Sin embargo, algo no me deja de tenerle un aire de confianza alrededor de ella.

Drogas quizás sean, pero honestamente, no me incomodaría tenerla cerca.

Es la única que se ha dirigido profesionalmente hacia mí, es una razón estúpida y lo sé, pero no tengo nada mas de que aferrarme.

Otra cosa que pidió con severa necesidad es la de disfrazarme de manera en que la gente me viera normal sin la necesidad de ponerme una gran cantidad de ropa.

Porque no estoy en condiciones de cargar unas prendas calientes según su criterio.

No voy a discutirlo de cualquier manera, creo que esta en lo correcto de alguna manera.

Otra cosa es que me siento como la mierda, de la verga, y mi aliento huele a azufre y metano.

Les pedí que quería bañarme, los voluntariados fueron Blue Bone y Olwen.

No sé porque demonios esperaba alguna otra sugerencia de todas maneras.

Se veía extraño ver que iban detrás de mi mientras caminaba dentro del baño.

No soy quien, para cuestionarlo, me daba mala espina cuestionar a la loba.

Me inspira un respeto bastante estricto.

Tampoco es que me importe que me vean, no me importa que me vean desnudo, no me importa que me tengan que hacer una revisión intima de ámbito médico, lo que me preocupa es que me hagan un baño de esponja.

Blue Bone trajo consigo unas cubetas y, me cago en tu pinche madre; si trajo esponjas.

–No tengo problema con que me miren de cerca, ¿pero pueden permitirme bañarme solo? – pregunte nervioso.

–No veo cual es el problema, lo hicimos mientras te encontrabas dormido– dijo Blue Bone con su olor a moras llenando el pequeño cuarto.

–Insisto, no quisiera depender de ustedes o molestarlas seguido– dije rascándome la nuca con el brazo izquierdo, para no jalar el musculo de mi cortada.

–¡No hay molestia alguna! – dijo animada Olwen –Lo que si es cierto es que podríamos dejarte hacerlo tu solo con una condición– Blue Bone volteo a mirar consternada a la zorra, pero la zorra mantuvo la mirada siempre al frente –Si puedes enjabonarte toda la pierna, te dejaremos que te encargues por ti solo, de lo contrario, no dirás o harás nada que no te digamos mientras nos encargamos de tu higiene–

Su reto era difícil, para ahorrarme el hecho de sostener la esponja simplemente estire mi brazo hacia mi pierna izquierda y.

Crujió y quedo colgando mi brazo.

…

–¿Eso es normal o…? – cuestiono extrañada la loba.

Segundos después mi brazo respondió correctamente y gire un poco mi brazo para reconocer que lo tengo aun conectado a mi cuerpo.

–De acuerdo, ustedes ganan– dije cansado.

…

…

…

Pensé que solo tendría que desvestirme y meterme a la bañera, pero no me había dado cuenta que tenía cinta medica por todo el cuerpo.

La cinta era justamente del color de mi piel y no había notado que la tenía, tal vez por eso sentía comezón y hormigueo por parte del cambio de vendas de Olwen.

Y, por cierto, ustedes pueden pensar que el cambio de vendas de hace un rato había sido inútil.

No fue así, las vendas se habían vuelto a ensuciar lo suficiente para considerar un nuevo cambio.

Otra cosa que no había notado es que la loba trajo una caja tipo maletín blanca, ambas tenían unos cubre… ¿cubre bocas o cubre hocicos? Como no sé cómo les dicen aquí, simplemente diré que tenían unas mascarillas consigo de color blanco, cuestiono seriamente su función, no creo que vaya a hacerme cirugía aquí adentro o que me vaya a resbalar con el jabón.

…

Mientras jalaban las tiras con extremo cuidado con unas pinzas, por una razón que no creo que sea tan grave.

Digo, no es como si tenga SIDA, tal vez es solo parámetro médico para lidiar con esta clase de situaciones.

De igual forma, no soy médico y ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS DUELE TANTO CUANDO SOLO ESTAN JALANDO UNA CINTA!?

Baje la mirada para ver qué demonios pasaba, no podía ser tan terrible, es decir, debió de haber mejorado, pero no podía ser tan terrible el hecho de haberme chingado la herida otra vez y…

Huele a carne podrida.

Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero en definitiva el dolor que expele mi pecho no es suciedad, y no es agradable o soportable tampoco…

Alrededor de las suturas, habían crecido pequeños granos llenos de pus, y aparte, además de la sangre que salía del interior de la herida, salía "agua", no era agradable y tampoco era soportable.

La loba del maletín saco unas pinzas largas con una forme circular en las puntas, ella las usaba para exprimir los granos y evitar mancharse por como explotaban en pequeños "pop", y los que de plano estaba muy enterrados, lo hacía a almohadilla limpia.

Por no decir pata, honestamente no sé cuáles son las jergas que usen aquí, si no, me pasaría hasta de verga.

Y así se pasaron con todo mi pecho, me revisaron otras partes como la espalda, me exprimieron algunos granitos, estuvieron a punto de checar si tenía algún grano en el pene.

Si, crecen ahí, y para quien no le haya salido, le felicito, son dolorosos; y no, no es por algún hongo o enfermedad, estos granos son como los del acné, así es el cuerpo y le sale de los huevos tener granos indecorosos y por demás dolorosos.

Pero insistí en que esos si los checaría por mi propia cuenta.

Una vez habiendo limpiado todo, empezaron a bañarme con una sincronía y trabajo en equipo excelente y bien coordinado.

Una enjabonaba, otra enjuagaba.

Aunque me sentía incómodo pensar que Olwen levantaba mis brazos como si de jamones se trataran, en ese caso debería de reconsiderar irme a un gimnasio en cuanto mejore mi condición si no quiero morirme ahorcado por las pesas cayendo a mi cuello.

O de diabetes.

Me dieron la oportunidad de lavarme mi culo y mis huevos por mí mismo afortunadamente, no fue tan difícil, pero podía mejorarse.

Lo que si es cierto es que no quisieron salirse del baño, solo mirarme desde una distancia prudente.

Por una razón personal, tuve que darle la espalda.

Algún día se los contare, es algo divertido en realidad.

Al menos para los demás, porque para mí no lo es.

Continuando con la lista de higiene, seguía la higiene bucal.

Al no poseer un cepillo propio, me regalaron un cepillo para niños.

En el manguillo del cepillo, tenía una imagen de un lobo que parecía Badge.

Era de un color azuloso y de solo verlo, parecía como si hubieran hecho un zacate, pero en chiquito.

Lo peor es que las cerdas (las del cepillo, no sean marranos) eran tan extrañas, se sentía de solo pasarlo por mis dientes.

Igual y es porque estaba pensado para otras especies, pero qué más da.

Como la loba aun no conocía la forma de mis dientes, quería hacerlo ella misma, pero esta vez, insistí, me apestaba terriblemente el aliento.

La pasta de dientes era bastante suave al menos, y cepillarme sería mucho más sencillo, metí el cepillo con cuidado, empecé a cepillarme y los dientes me… dolían… terriblemente.

Saque el cepillo y OH MALDITA SEA.

Tú te imaginas ver sangre y que oliera terriblemente.

En este caso.

Olía HORRENDAMENTE, y en este punto no sé si era sangre porque ya ni siquiera se veía roja, se veía café.

Por primera vez después de mi letargo considere pasarme la lengua por todos lados para verificar la condición de mi boca.

Y de mis encías para ser más exacto.

Estaban esponjosas.

ESPONJOSAS.

Me lleve un trago de agua a la boca y empecé a pasarla por todos lados a pesar del dolor que hasta me hizo lagrimear, me cepille tratando de no pasar directamente sobre mis encías, escupí dejando un montón de cosas que prefiero no describir y…

Sonreí a mi reflejo.

No sé qué daba más miedo, si mi boca o la persona que me miraba de vuelta.

A quien engaño, la persona que me miraba de vuelta era algo peor, mis dientes solo sangraban, se verían mejor cuando deje de sangrar y queden blancos, porque con la placa de lado y en las tuberías, mi boca estaba libre, ahora solo estaba limpiándose con mi sangre. Pero quien me miraba en el reflejo era nada más y nadie menos que un viejo recuerdo.

Era yo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me veía en un reflejo.

Y es en serio, a veces olvido quien soy, incluso antes de haber llegado aquí no me veía ni en los vidrios de los comercios de la zona, puede ser porque mi vanidad está al 0%, pero incluso a mí me preocuparía.

Era alguien desgreñado, barbado y bigotón, ojeroso y extenuado a pesar de haber salido de un coma, su cara mostraba cierto cansancio y pocas expectativas por la vida, consumido por todo.

Alguien forzado a crecer sin tener la oportunidad de preguntar porque, era alguien "maduro" y golpeado por la vida, curtido en un cuerpo que, a pesar de ser joven, ya no se siente como tal.

En términos sencillos, tengo la mirada de alguien sin fe que ha sido obligado a crecer y madurar empujado a la sociedad sin capacidad de responder o defenderse de ello.

Debo considerar un corte de cabello en estos días, ya está hasta un poco grasoso, y eso que me tallaron con un poco de champú.

Pero a pesar de todo, no estaba sucio, no estaba del mal apestoso y grasiento como esperaba, la mugre era por el simple hecho de que mis condiciones no eran las mejores.

Realmente eso me deja una satisfacción interna lo suficiente para no deprimirme más conmigo mismo de lo que ya estoy a estas alturas.

–¿Te sientes listo para salir? – dijo Blue Bone, sentada sobre el váter cerrado, mirándome satisfecha.

–Si– dije asintiendo sin voltear a mirarla.

Pero de repente gruño muy bestia mi estómago, como si de un animal terrible se tratara.

–No… quítate de en medio, y que nadie entre– dije empezando a sudar.

Ambas salieron con una cara de sorpresa, pero al menos entendieron rápido.

Y yo mientras me escurría la cola, me preparaba para lo peor.

…

Definitivamente, mi culo y mi garganta quisieron humillarme en hacer mi cagada (literalmente) lo más ruidosa e incómoda posible.

Para empezar, estar estreñido como hombre es horrible, aparte de haber sacado lo que pareciera ser mis hemorroides, también cagaba liquido con presión de manguera además de cagar ladrillo de hormigón, me mojo el culo entero de la fuerza con la que caía.

Y literalmente sentía que sacaba por la borda las venas hemorroidales, y los gritos de agonía no se hicieron esperar.

Pero como si de un mal chiste se tratara, Salí del baño con una sonrisa por haber bajado unos 5 kilos cuanto menos.

Eso sí, caminaba como si hubiera sido violado por caballo africano, o por Donnovan para que me entiendan.

…No me sacare esa imagen mental que por estúpido me hice a mí mismo.

Apenas y se veía que me temblaban las rodillas del dolor, pero lo que si es cierto es que tendría que caminar como pingüino imperial, no sé si sea por la ropa o por mi necesidad de hacerlo.

Y no sé cuándo, pero Blue Bone metió mi ropa, así que Salí vestido.

Entre comillas porque solo era el bóxer lo que me había dado y…

…

¿Cuándo me quito el bóxer?

Y, por cierto, abrí la ventana y limpie el váter y lo aromatice lo mejor que pude a base de juntar madres químicas para limpieza e higiene del baño en el váter.

Y, por si fuera poco, di la advertencia que, bajo ningún motivo, nadie entrara hasta que todos regresaran.

Y la razón por la que digo todos esto es porque Auden viene también, y Fedora se queda. No pregunte por qué, porque no sé por qué, pero no me sentí en necesidad de preguntar.

Al menos Auden tenía algo de ropa para cubrirse del frio tan perro.

–¿Seguros? No es que sea una visita tan emocionante a los alrededores– dije rascándome la nuca, cuestionando a Auden sobre su razón de querer venir con nosotros.

Aunque me di cuenta de mi estupidez demasiado tarde, yo lo había invitado hace un rato y ahora lo estaba echando de nuestros planes, felicidades, soy un estúpido.

–No veo porque no, de todos modos, en invierno y con nieve tenemos la pensión por días no laborales, así que…– dijo Auden rascándose la Nuca.

Por parte de Fedora ella ya estaba envuelta en estambre, y casi toda la ropa que habíamos hecho en nuestra competencia a muerte.

–Bueno, y en cuando a lo que haremos contigo…– Dijo Blue Bone mientras levantaba en ambos brazos una cantidad obscena de ropa y accesorios que apenas distinguía.

Lo que si no pude evitar ver fue una bufanda blanca muy bonita de una forma cuanto menos curiosa y unos lentes de sol.

–Dime, ¿Carnero u ovejero? – dijo Blue Bone con remarcada emoción.

–Eh… carnero– se oía mas chido, aunque realmente creo que era signo de que…

…

…

…

¿Alguna vez han comprado una paleta Magnum?

¿Ven que su forma es como la de un cacahuate alargado?

O como un chicle estirado.

Si me hicieran el favor de gastar unos pesos, dólares, soles o lo que sea, traten de comprar una de esas paletas, o búsquenlo por internet o algo.

El punto es, esa "bufanda" blanca era como ese palito de la paleta Magnum, pero largo, estirado, como quieran decirle.

Ella lo paso primero enfrente de mi por la mitad y lo llevo a ambos lados de mi cabeza por detrás, y finalmente puso los extremos de esa cosa colgando sobre mis orejas.

Después, puso una cantidad de ropa, accesorios que hacían parecer que tenía cuernos, otras cosas también en realidad.

Esta ropa huele a viejo, y con un curioso y suave olor a canela.

Y descolorido por el simple hecho de existir.

Finalmente, la única comparación que tengo para ustedes para que se den una idea de lo ridículo que me veía era como…

Como ver a Asriel Dreemur del juego de Undertale cuando es mayor, metido en las prendas de Nanachi de la serie/anime Made in abyss.

Y no olvidemos los lentes de sol, eso sí que no podía faltar.

Y no me parecía raro, considerando que (se supone) soy una cabra, no tendría esos ojos alienígenos raros del averno.

Y maquillaje blanco sobre toda la cara.

También me puso unos guantes de tres dedos.

Jum… ¿cómo serán los dedos de los herbívoros o gente con casco en este lugar?

No tuve Mayor opción que cruzar el meñique y el anular, el índice y el medio y dejar el pulgar solo, con su propio agujero.

Je je… agujero.

Entre todos, incluyendo Fedora, se dieron a la tarea de vestirme frente a un espejo y preguntarme si me sentía cómodo por como colgaban, apretaban, etc.

Entre preguntas como…' ¿Te aprieta?' '¿Estas cómodo?' '¿Te duele?' etc. Eran lo único que se escuchaba en la sala mientras se daban a la tarea de ocultarme y hacerme pasar como un carnero.

Cabe destacar que respondía con monótonas palabras o a veces incluso no lo hacía, simplemente asentía o negaba en contadas ocasiones en las que Auden se pasaba de estúpido.

Mientras que la venada me veía desde la puerta del departamento riendo levemente.

Yo no podía evitar reír también de la situación en la que me encontraba.

Sobre todo, mi 'look' tan ridículo.

–¿Qué tal carnero? – dijo la loba mientras hacia el ultimo apretón –¿Esta bien como quedo? – dijo mientras se levantaba y veía como se secaba el sudor de la frente a través del reflejo en el espejo –¿algo que pueda mejorar? –

–Siento que me quiero matar, pero al menos la ropa es suficiente para evitar que me pueda auto aplicar una eutanasia–

Blue Bone solo rio un poco –no seas dramático, pero hablando en serio, ¿no te molesta, calienta o incomoda usarlo? –

–Si fuera invisible la ropa y yo también lo fuera, sería algo que usaría en algunos casos– dije mientras me hundía dentro de mi ropa-

–Eso me parece suficiente– dijo Auden mientras se iba a algún lugar del departamento.

–Bueno, en unos minutos nos vamos– dijo Olwen mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Lo que si no conté al usar esta cosa es que me costaba caminar, y para acabarla de amolar, no podía caminar recto o derecho en mi situación actual.

Y de verdad parecía un pingüino por mi necesidad de ocultar mi reciente violación hemorroidal.

…

Después de que nadie hacia nada o alguien, quise salir para ver el pasillo y esperarlos afuera.

Aunque igual y están preparándose, estoy pensando tanto en mí mismo que puede que solo me estén esperando.

Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí con dificultad, Salí hacia el pasillo, y al notar el silencio tan extraño, mire atrás.

Todos estaban detrás de mí, esperando o tal vez tratando de mirar algo.

Y finalmente lo entendí, estaban esperando a que me ofreciera de carne de cañón.

–Si quieren que vaya adelante, créanme que es una terrible idea– dije con bufanda amortiguando parte de mi dialogo.

–¿Porque? – cuestiono la zorra.

–Si nuestro objetivo es ir de incognito, ocultando a un ser humano en nuestra caravana, llevarme con ustedes ya es una idea estúpida, considerando que como me veo no es algo que se vea todos los días, llevarme al frente seria como llevar en correa a un payaso en llamas– Auden no pudo evitar sacar una sonora risotada.

–Vamos– Blue Bone trato de ocultar su sonrisa con una pata –no es tan malo como tú crees–

–Aquí claramente se puede ver y destacar como me caga seguir vivo– dije cansado.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo– dijo Olwen, tratando de ablandar el asunto –Si ese es el caso, tendríamos que llevar a alguien más– dijo mientras se llevaba una pata a la barbilla, pensando en alguna opción que cubriera ese asunto.

–¿Alguien de la manada y alguien del rebaño? – sugirió Blue Bone.

Todos copiaron la postura de Olwen unos segundos hasta que…

–Nishant y Cheerie– todos dijeron al unísono y salieron del apartamento sin esperarme, y bajaron las escaleras.

Yo tratando de practicar mi paso de pingüino, trate de moverme como el forastero amazónico que parezco.

Más bien, creo que parecía un peluche caminando, perdido de su caja de juguetes.

…

Casi casi ruedo por las escaleras.

Y bajando pisos, ahí está otra vez mamá canguro…

La ventana que ilumina al pasillo deja ver las nubes que tapan al sol, pero, aun así, el sol está ahí, iluminándonos con fuerza, porque el día aún se apreciaba con una luz decente y amable.

Ojalá que esa actitud se pudiera contagiar a Dora, sin embargo, estaba otra vez ahí, frente a su puerta.

Tratando de abrir la puerta a su apartamento.

Otra vez.

Me acerque con cuidado.

Y realmente, aunque quisiera acercarme sin cuidado, lo único que conseguiría sería un ano desgarrado.

Que, si dejáramos lo del ano desgarrado en segundo plano, no tengo fuerza suficiente, y estos "zapatos" son muy suaves que parece que pusieron unos pies de oso.

De igual manera, quede detrás de ella y la mire en silencio, mientras ella, fallidamente trataba de abrir la puerta.

Otra vez.

…

Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de la ominosa presencia que la acompañaba y giro la vista hacia mí.

Dio un pequeño salto del susto mientras hacia un curioso sonido.

Después de calmarse y dase cuenta de lo que la miraba, su mirada cambio a una extrañada.

…

Cabe destacar que tenía los lentes de sol aún.

Yo solo tome su pata, pero ella se estremeció y se alejó levemente.

Yo con dificultad por tener que usar mis cinco dedos como si tuviera tres, gire las llaves (que había dejado pegadas a la perilla) y se abrió la puerta.

…

Lo más pendejo es que la puerta callo a secas dentro del departamento, haciendo un sonido que sacudió las ventanas.

Yo salte del susto y Dora cayó de sentón.

No quería escuchar el escándalo que ella hacía, así que a base de saltos hui del lugar.

…

Y con la recepción oliendo a moras, ahí estaban todos los demás, esperándome según parece.

–¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Nishant, que no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba con los demás.

Nishant solo tenía una bufanda y una playera, ambas negras para variar.

–Supongo que chingar propiedad ajena– dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Me acerque hacia el con la intención de saludarlo, y estire mi brazo en su dirección, esperando a que me devolviera el saludo.

El vio curioso mi mano, la estudio por unos segundos, tal vez por el guante que tenía puesto.

Juraría que parecía feliz por algo, había sonreído un poco, al menos no me dejaría la mano estirada, estiro su pata y…

…

Eso fue extraño, choco un par de veces mis dedos.

Y retracto su pata y se fue a esperarnos en la entrada.

Eso fue… curioso.

Porque literalmente, fue como un saludo que un niño aprende porque no sabe apretar las manos.

Simplemente con la punta de sus cascos, los 'choco' un par de veces con los míos.

Supongo que es el saludo característico de los herbívoros, al no tener los característicos cinco dedos de los mamíferos, o un pulgar hecho y derecho, tienden a hacerlo de esta manera.

Y me lastime al hacerlo, maldita sea.

Sus cascos son demasiado duros.

–Bueno, a migrar señores– dijo Auden mientras salía del edificio por la puerta principal, junto a la loba, la zorra, la oveja y…

Y… ¿Quién es esta?

Una perra, literalmente. Se quedó esperando frente a mí.

Comiendo una paleta a pesar de estar en medio invierno.

Una paleta de esas blancas, redondas, cilíndricas que la gente usa para meterse en toda la boca y…

Maldita sea, igual y yo estoy enfermo o ella no se da cuenta o simplemente no le importa.

Pero tiene la mitad de la paleta metida en su boca.

Dejando mis paranoias de lado.

Estaba vestida en ropa visiblemente caliente pero cómoda a la vez.

Parecía algodón, y creo que es blanco, o gris, no veo con los lentes de sol.

Y debo admitir que visualmente se veía muy linda, coqueta tal vez.

Era una raza que me choca pronunciar.

Cooker, Craker.

Cocker.

Sí, eso, Cocker inglés.

Era de un color blanco muy lindo y blanco, no tan perfecto como la zorra o la loba, pero en definitiva era algo bastante envidiable.

Y sus orejas eran bastante achuchable.

No sé si lo sepan, pero tienen algo lindo que siempre me ha gustado de esta raza.

Sus orejas, largas, pero no grandes (proporcionalmente), y el pelo que tienen alrededor de los ojos son tonos oscuros.

En este caso, era un color café muy bonito, uno muy intenso y suave a la vez.

Y tiene… ojos verdes… no es que me importe ¿pero de qué color son los ojos de los demás?

No paraba de mirarme, y a pesar de tener lentes de sol, podría sentir que sabía que la estaba viendo con nerviosismo.

Espero que las cubetas de sudor que estoy haciendo sean de calor.

Ella me veía con la cabeza de lado, su expresión en definitiva no sugería nada negativo, en cambio, reflejaba una curiosidad y un aire de tranquilidad.

Un aire que parece ser tiene un efecto distinto y me está poniendo terriblemente nervioso.

–Cheerie– balbucee, fue lo único que pudo trabajar mi cerebro a estas alturas.

Se sacó la paleta de la boca de un *pop* –Prefiero el nombre Yazmin, Chef– dijo y se dio media vuelta, metiéndose otra vez la paleta entera a la boca.

…

Creo que necesito limpiarme las orejas, escucho es nombre otra vez y me da un paro cardiaco.

…

Y el recibidor recupera su característico olor a mortuorio.

…

…

…

El lugar es muy bonito.

Caminando por la banqueta de la derecha, me gusta la banqueta de la derecha, soy diestro después de todo…

Me pregunto qué sería de alguien que fuera… siniestro.

Je.

Me refiero a la calle.

Iba caminando por la calle del lado derecho y estaba muy bonito, perdón por distraerme.

Los comercios están activos, hay gente que está vendiendo adornos, sal, palas, hay un montón de cosas en sí.

Niños jugando, algunas ovejas, ciervos, cabras, animales herbívoros en general, como caballos, elefantes, cebras, jirafas, rinocerontes.

Se ve infinitamente más seguro que mi calle cuanto menos.

Veo que copos de nieven caen del cielo, pero no distingo si son de esos que se ven solo en las películas.

Hay negocios abiertos, parece ser que es de mañana, porque hay bastante movimiento, suficiente para mantener un ambiente agradable.

Hay gente caminando.

Bueno.

Mamíferos, mayoritariamente herbívoros.

…

Puta madre, todos son herbívoros, a excepción obvia de la loba y la zorra.

Y la perra… y yo…

Me daría una cachetada, pero no puedo levantar el brazo, y aunque pudiera, no lo sentiría por la bufanda que tengo encima.

Íbamos a un ritmo lo suficientemente rápido para no causar congestionamiento, y lo justo para que no me dejen TAN atrás.

El único que me acompaña a mí misma velocidad es Nishant, y Cheerie… que Nishant es como una mancha de tinta en el panorama blanco del lugar.

La gente veía nuestra pandilla de palurdos con curiosidad y otros con sorpresa.

Lo que si es cierto es que la mayoría veía con miedo a la loba cuando se daba cuenta que existía en este plano de la realidad.

Dramáticos.

Lo que si es cierto es que algunos intentaban con fría habilidad de ignorarlos, aunque si se mantenía suficiente atención, uno podría darse cuenta de que si se daban cuenta de su existencia.

Sobre todo, de la mía porque no paraban de mirarme de reojo.

Sobre todo, los chamacos que me veían con infinita curiosidad.

Parecía como se una creatura terrible se tratará, alguien que tenía la suficiente mala cara para ir a mentarle la madre a cualquier transeúnte.

O abrirse a una pelea a la mas mínima provocación.

Con lo poco que podía sacar desde aquí atrás, podía notar que ellos simplemente ignoraban a esos maricones.

Maldita sea, caminar como un pingüino en la Antártida era la definición que podría tener cualquiera si me vieran en la lejanía.

Ahora es más que claro porque la gente me veía así.

Sobre todo, las cabras.

Solo para darse cuenta que era solo un "yo".

...Honestamente, tengo curiosidad, ¿Se creerán el cuento de que parezco un carnero?

Que le den, si voy a ser un carnero, caminare como uno, hagamos de lado el cuento del pingüino y caminemos bien.

Di un paso al frente y-

Caí al suelo como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

O de plumas, caí extrañamente lento.

Creo que fue la nieve con lo que me tropecé.

Ya veo porque los pingüinos tienen que caminar así, quieran o no.

Y tengo un papel en la cara.

Me levante, no sé cómo, no me lo pregunten o cuestionen.

Aunque… creo que me hago una idea de quien me levanto.

Conseguí tomar el papel con mis tres dedos en mi proceso de levantamiento de Michael Jackson.

Y lo único que pude ver es que era un papel muy coqueto.

Con un mensaje no muy alentador con un sentido que al menos, yo, de momento, aun no capto.

'Abajo con el rebaño'

Decía en un lado.

Le di la vuelta y era el mismo mensaje, pero en inglés.

'Down with the flock'

Honestamente estoy extrañado ahora.

Trate de averiguar algo que pudiera explicarme el significado de mensaje tan socialista a ver si podía sacar alg-

Como sostenía la hoja con ambas manos, la loba lo único que ella hizo fue sacar una de sus uñas, y como si del cuchillo más afilado del mundo se tratara, corto la hoja de forma impecable por la mitad, en una línea recta.

No sé si lo sepan, pero alguna gente tiene la manía de afilar de tal manera sus cuchillos que, sin apoyo alguno, cortan el papel como si fueran cúter, pero aún más limpio y rápido.

La loba, con una pata, partió la hoja en dos.

O uña.

Quede un poco sorprendido por la forma en lo que lo hizo ahora que lo considero.

Y yo como tonto, aún tenía en cada mano, un trozo del panfleto.

Yo solo levante la vista y la mire.

Ella me devolvió una mirada fría.

Para calmar mis nervios, le pregunte:

–¿Cuál es la necesidad de tener las uñas así de afiladas de todos modos? – dije mientras resbalaba el papel de mis manos y caían en el suelo.

Ella empezó a caminar y yo trataba de seguirle el ritmo a mi paso de pingüino.

–Solo emergencias, lo uso a falta de bisturí, o para otros usos que sean de vital importancia, como abrir latas o puertas– me cuestiono la necesidad de que abrir latas sea sumamente importante, pero supongo que depende de la situación.

–De todos modos, no me limo todas las uñas, si no tendría problemas para vivir mi propia vida– dijo mientras usaba una de sus uñas para limpiarse sus dientes.

Eso al menos me calmo un poco.

Ella se adelantó y siguió a los demás chicos.

Yo por mi parte, seguía caminando, como si esperara que algo llamara mi atención.

Que en realidad ese era mi objetivo, e increíblemente funciono.

Una música bastante pegajosa y rítmica llamo fuertemente mis ideas.

Gire la cabeza como búho tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido.

Y no pude evitar ver una Árcade totalmente vacía.

Bastante animada por que todas las maquinas estaban funcionando y con pantallas prendidas, mostrando alguno de los juegos que pueden ofrecer.

Pero la música que en verdad me llamaba era la de una máquina de esas donde la gente le gusta bailar.

Incluyéndome.

Tratando de ver donde estaban los demás, espere unos segundos para que al menos uno de ellos viera que me había detenido.

Auden fue el primero en darse cuenta que no los estaba siguiendo, y volteo a verme,

Cuando me había asegurado de que me había visto bien y con toda claridad.

Yo camine torpemente hacia dentro del local.

Y parece ser que nadie noto mi ausencia en el grupo de caminata, además de Auden.

Mire todas las maquinas.

Además de las normales, con palancas para jugar distintos juegos.

Que, por cierto, los gatillos se veían ligeramente distintos a los comunes.

Pero mi interés eran los que usa para bailar.

Step Mania

Dance Dance Revolution

Dance Stage

Pump Fiesta

Etc.

Pero una en particular me llamo mucho la atención.

No se veía que tuviera un nombre visible, pero tenía 8 direccionales y el centro.

Alguien puso su brazo pesadamente sobre mi hombro.

Gire la cabeza levemente.

Sus cuernos decían todo.

–No sabía que estuvieras interesado en eso– dijo curioso.

–¿Tu lo estás? – pregunte inquisitivamente.

–Oh, claro que lo estaba, fui campeón cuando estaba en preparatoria– respondió Auden.

–Yo no necesitaba demostrarlo, yo no jugaba por deporte, yo lo hacía porque me encantaba– dije desinteresado.

–Me pregunto qué vale más, si la pasión o la técnica–

No sé porque, pero ese comentario encendió mis ganas por partir culos.

–¿Dejaras que te agarre así solo porque puede decir lo que él quiera? – dijo Blue Bone tirando leña de un árbol de limón al fuego.

–Dejémoslo así, que no creo que pueda participar en su estado actual– dijo Auden buscando otra máquina apta para mi "estado".

–Trapeare el tapete con tu culo aun que no pueda hacerlo con tu cara– dije retándolo.

–Con cuidado Auden, si te trapea, sería bastante ridículo considerando que no está en capacidad de jugar con todas sus capacidades– dijo Olwen, sentaba sobre una máquina.

Dudo que el dueño del local permita semejante actitud por ensuciar las maquinas con su cul…

Tiene exactamente la misma ropa con la que la conocí.

Playera blanca, pantalones pijama.

–¿Se arma entonces? – pregunto Auden tronándose los nudillos.

–El que reta, invita– dije en un tono de sin son.

–Vale, vale– dijo mientras se subía y metía las monedas.

Yo aun con la ropa, sin quitarme nada por temor a que alguien viniera a descubrir a un alienígeno, decidí apostar todo en una canasta y jugar con todo y todo.

Incluido los lentes.

Honestamente, creo que la maquina es un hibrido de todo.

Tenía música de toda clase, característicos incluso de cada consola, etc.

Incluso al lado del título, venia de que consola venia.

–…Honestamente no sé qué poner– dijo Auden confundido al ver todo lo que se podía escoger.

–¿Rindiéndote tan pronto? – Dije burlón.

Lo peor es que si me hubiera dado a elegir a mí, estaría en la misma situación.

–No empieces– dijo mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

–Pon lo que sea– sugirió Nishant Dudo que el campeón tenga problema con jugar cualquiera de esos títulos– señalo hacia ningún lugar en particular de la pantalla de juego–

–Tiene un punto Nisha– dijo Cheerie.

–No me llames así– protesto la oveja.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo– Dijo Auden y lo pensó unos momentos.

Honestamente yo no tenía problema con que cosa ponía.

Tan así que no puse ni siquiera el mas mínimo interés por ver tan siquiera que escogía.

Y ya me estaba durmiendo.

Alguien movió insistentemente mi hombro.

–Ya empezó–

No tuve tiempo para averiguar quién me había dicho eso, porque las flechas ya iban subiendo a una velocidad alarmante, y demasiado amontonadas para ser real.

Con desesperación mire hacia abajo para ver cuáles eran los controles.

Estaban iluminadas, mientras que los otros estaban apagados.

Verticales y horizontales sin centro.

Bien.

Desesperadamente trate de conseguir el primer punto y el segundo y…

El ritmo de la canción, el cual era uno un poco rítmico, pero a la vez calmado empezó y las flechas regularizaron su velocidad a una más entendible.

Era un piano bastante inquisidor si me lo preguntan.

Eso sí, debido a mi prisa, no pude evitar perder un par de flechas por el engaño del ritmo que habían aplicado. Mientras que Auden ya tenía un combo entero de 9 puntos mientras yo iba por el quinto.

Es extraño, el ritmo de esta canción me es extrañamente conocido.

No logro recordad porque o de dónde.

Eso sí, las flechas están bastante amontonadas, mientras que del lado de Auden, las flechas subían muy rápido y desaparecían de la pantalla.

Honestamente no sé si a él se le ocurrió dejarme lo más difícil.

Aunque al menos me da tiempo para ver y planear exactamente qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

En un momento la nota se hizo ligeramente más larga.

Lo cual es demasiado para el ritmo tan acalorado que de por sí ya tiene este nivel.

Y de repente, de mi lado aumento un poco de velocidad.

De parte del lado de Auden se mantenía a la misma velocidad porque ya estaba en el máximo.

El combo seguía teniendo una diferencia de cuatro, pero algo me daba mala espina.

Juraría que este ritmo y este nivel ya lo había jugado.

Mis temores se confirmaron cuando perdí la cadena de combos, cuando de la nada, de mi lado se habían detenido las flechas unos momentos, y yo por tonto, levanté el pie antes de tiempo.

Era BLACK HOLE de PLUTO.

Algo sabía que estaba mal en ese piano.

Empecé a sudar.

Me empecé a tomar esto aún más en serio.

Auden perdió su cadena de combos segundos después de mí, yo le llevaba una diferencia de 13 combos para cuando él había perdido el ritmo.

Quiero vomitar.

Los constantes "stops" de estas cosas están a punto de hacer que pierda la ronda porque me distraen por no decir que casi hacen que pierda la cadena.

Y lo peor es que no me puedo sujetar del barandal porque me duele mover los brazos.

Que, de todos modos, Auden tampoco se estaba apoyando, no sé por qué.

Ya habíamos llegado a la parte en donde suena la guitarra.

Pude ver apenas de reojo que todos nos veían con incredulidad y sorpresa por la habilidad que ambos teníamos.

Y ya había acabado, pero no sé qué es peor, si salir de la guitarra, o entrar en el piano otra vez.

Ninguno de los dos podía mantener el ritmo, ambos perdíamos la cadena de combos cada 2 por 4, era terrible, y lo peor es que, aun así, estaba bien.

Después de que había dejado de sentir las piernas, ya podía recordar que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca del final para empezar a relajarme un poco.

Finalmente, las ultimas 4 notas.

Y maldita sea, ya quería mandar esto al carajo.

Sin embargo, algo que me sorprendió es que Auden colapso a la derecha.

–Felicidades, perdiste contra un cojo desvalido– sonrió con satisfacción Blue Bone.

Efectivamente, en las puntuaciones, yo había sacado en B- y Auden había sacado una C+.

–Ugh… tenemos más créditos, escoge tu Chef, por favor– dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía al juego.

Yo con pesadez busque cualquier título.

Quería amputarme las piernas en este punto, así que puse PLUTO RELINQUISH en boss mode.

Eso implica que ambos teníamos una barra de vidas, no importa que tan mal lo hicieras, si te componías y recuperabas vida (la cual se recuperaba dejando de fallar las flechas), podías seguir jugando.

Yo encogiéndome de hombros, acepte la configuración.

Y parece ser que Auden no se dio cuenta de lo que hice, igual que yo en el primer partido.

Sin embargo, parece ser que la loba no quiso hacerle el paro y despertarlo de su letargo como conmigo lo hizo, haciendo que casi casi perdiera por la cantidad de flechas que fallo.

Ahora que ya había calentado (si eso implica haberme roto un par de nervios y tendones) y estaba más despierto, no falle ninguna y mantuve la barra por lo alto, mientras Auden se esforzaba por mantener la barra por la mitad, mientras que luchaba por no resbalarse, por los combos tan rápidos que tenía que hacer.

Y por fin, habíamos llegado a la parte en donde reducía su velocidad y se empezaba a escuchar partes de la canción anterior.

Perdí la cadena de combos en esa parte, y por parte de Auden, consiguió recuperarse a pesar de haber sufrido unos segundos antes.

Y ya para acabarla de amolar, ambos quedamos con la vida al máximo.

Sin embargo, se avecinaba la peor parte.

Las flechas dejaron de subir y la nota se hizo larga, hasta que flechas rojas y a gran velocidad empezaron a subir a una velocidad bastante bestia.

A pesar de que no era tan difícil mantenerlo, sabía que tenía que preparar el masheo porque lo más probable es que ambos podríamos perder.

La pregunta interesante aquí es.

Quien pierde primero.

Flechas y más flechas empezaron a subir más rápido, se empezaban a amontonar y el sonido de alerta me empezaba a poner más y más nervioso,

Y más flechas de otros colores empezaron a aparecer.

Era la última parte, todo o nada.

En este punto, ambos parecíamos como si nos estuviera dando un ataque de epilepsia por los nientiendos y los colores tan brillantes de la pantalla.

O simplemente que nos estaba dando el peor calambre del mundo pudo haber imaginado.

La vida de ambas barras bajaba a una alarmante velocidad, subían y bajaban erráticamente por las pocas flechas que alcanzábamos a pisar.

Ya estaba que me cagaba en todo hasta que vi como Auden se tropezó con sus cascos y perdía automáticamente.

Trate de ignorar eso lo mejor posible, mientras trataba de ver como chingados conseguía sobrevivir.

La barra estaba vacía.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de ver como las flechas seguían subiendo.

Y yo por inercia simplemente las seguía.

No me la creo.

Aun tenia vida.

Lo que pasa es que era tan baja la vida que tenía que simplemente parecía que la barra estaba vacía.

Creo que cague un ladrillo.

Y no porque lo había pasado, si no que una multitud de aplausos y porras eran las que me habían sacado un susto de parte de mis acompañantes.

Y quería festejar porque era la primera vez que me la pasaba.

Pero, en definitiva, moverme era algo que no quería hacer.

–Quedan… dos créditos– dijo Auden recuperando el aliento.

–Nos va a dar un paro cardiaco– dije mientras me apoyaba contra el barandal, sobre mis rodillas.

–No nos pasara nada si tan siquiera cambiamos algo que no sea Pluto– dijo Auden con demasiada razón.

–De acuerdo, dame un momento– y buscando con la calma del mundo, empecé a buscar una canción de dificultad media y.

Carajo, que esto tiene límite de tiempo.

Honestamente no sé qué canción puse.

O puso la máquina, técnicamente.

Y… realmente no se veía difícil.

Se llamaba algo como.

Coda – Light my tires.

Y, realmente era una muy buena canción.

No era tan difícil, pero no solo eso, si no que tenía tan buen ritmo que invitaba a bailar, no simplemente pisar cada uno de los botones que.

Oops, error mío, estuve presionando los controles equivocados por unas seis flechas, ahora era diagonales y centro.

Que le den, voy a mover los brazos para al menos demostrar que me encanta esta elección.

Y realmente era una canción rápida y fácil a la vez, bastante movida.

Y tenía las flechas bastante bien marcadas con el ritmo de la canción.

Incluso, entre mi baile tonto, Auden se unió a acompañar mi sin son.

Y los demás nos acompañaban aplaudiendo bastante animados.

Tan avivado estuvo al asunto que realmente apenas y nos importaba mantener los combos.

Y quedo así porque les juro si les digo que ambos quedamos en C y en D.

Y realmente no me importaba.

Auden estaba que sudaba, y yo a pesar de la ropa que tenía, estaba bastante equilibrado, realmente estaba humeando, pero nada importante.

–Ultimo crédito– Dijo Auden recargándose en el barandal.

–Escoge, campeón– dije en un tono que no expresaba nada, simplemente era algo como una… invitación tal vez.

El solo sonrió y puso una canción aleatoria.

…

Censored de t+pazolite.

–Vete a la verga wey–

…

Dejamos la canción correr, una canción más, incluso jugando mal, realmente nos llevaría ambos a un camino al hospital.

Esto dolerá unas semanas, y, en definitiva, Auden no va a caminar al trabajo después de esta.

Auden no estaba para caminar, y aunque yo quería desplomarme también (y me temblaban las piernas), considere que solo haber hecho nuestro viaje para nosotros dos, Auden y yo, sería un gesto bastante descortés, al menos de mi parte.

Pero Auden en definitiva no se veía en condiciones para caminar, así que él, con ayuda de Olwen y Nishant, lo llevaron a paso lento pero seguro al departamento.

…

Solo nos quedaba Cheerie y la loba.

–¿Alguna vez has visto una manada? –

–No–

El sol hacia su aparición después de un rato.

–Entonces iremos a la misma calle donde las tablas se dan la vuelta–

–¿Qué? – dije extrañado.

–No sé si lo sepas– dijo animada mientras…

¿Porque demonios lleva a Cheerie sobre su cabeza como si de su hija se tratara?

Da igual, no es que realmente sea mi asunto averiguarlo.

–Pero en Zootopia, la población es presa mayoritariamente, los predadores están uno a nueve en relación a las presas– dijo con una sonrisa.

Me parecía obvia la respuesta, digo, en términos evolutivos, DEBERIA de ser así.

Que las presas superen numéricamente a los predadores.

–¿La presa es lo que constituye el 90% de la población total? – dije arqueando una ceja.

–Exacto, así es, toma una paleta– dijo mientras PUTA MADRE, eso no es una paleta, es un billete de alta denominación.

Apenas y pude distinguir 3 dígitos.

Se resbalo de mi mano y cayo milagrosamente en uno de mis bolsillos que no supe que tenía en honesta verdad.

Me dio un infarto por unos segundos, maldita sea.

Y parece ser que ella no noto que ese movimiento no fue para nada planeado.

–Sin embargo, en la calle manada, o Pack Street, la cosa cambia totalmente, la población cambia de un 90% de las presas a casi ninguna en esa calle– saco un teléfono y miro un par de cosas, luego lo volvió a meter a su bolsillo –Las presas son tan cobardes que creen que esa calle es la sede principal de crímenes en toda la ciudad, en toda Zootopia incluso, sin saber que en realidad TundraTown es la sede de incluso crimen organizado y pequeñas si no es que grandes mafias– dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras… Cheerie se dormía sobre su cabeza.

–¿En serio es tan así? –

–Claro que sí, ahora porque es invierno, pero si vieras los edificios, parece clase baja, sin que las presas sepan que el lugar esta así porque realmente no nos incomoda que sea así, puede parecerles un chiquero, pero es porque ellos tienen diferente definición de lo que es tranquilo, es decir, ¡Mira esto!– dijo para voltearse y ladrar a un grupo de conejos que iba pasando, solo para que todos y cada uno salieran corriendo y colgar en distintos lugares, incluido otros animales que entraron en el área del ladrido de la loba.

…

Del grupo de conejos, solo había uno que me llamo la atención, uno que en todo momento se mantuvo en su lugar.

Tenía una gorra de baseball roja y un bate de metal sobre el hombro de color rojo y detalles azules, parecía que justo había salido de un partido porque tenía playera de un equipo que no vi bien, tenía pelaje blanco, la gorra le tapaba los ojos.

No dejaba de mirar a la loba, se veía disgustado a pesar de que la forma en la que tenía la gorra solo mostraba fría indiferencia, y de repente, cambia su cabeza a mí.

Dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Ves? La gente no suele considerar que lo que hice no fue un ladrido, si lo hubiera hecho, alguien me hubiera respondido de la calle manada– la conversación de Blue Bone consigo misma me distrajo, y para cuando trate de buscar al conejo bateador, ya se había largado.

Extrañado por aquella visión, trate de seguir a Blue Bone, que seguía tratando de demostrar que los predadores, no eran nada más y nada menos que un costal de estereotipos bastante puercos.

No me importaba gran cosa en realidad lo que decía en estos momentos la loba, no podía sacarme la visión del conejo.

…

Llegamos a Pack Street.

O calle manada.

Caminábamos por la acera de la izquierda para ir de regreso.

Ahora la visión de ver un herbívoro no era más que una falacia, estupidez, tontería, un delirio.

Ahora lo único que había eran curtidos carnívoros que fácilmente superaban mi tamaño, y me veían con un descaro y un aire de superioridad.

Tal vez porque efectivamente creían que era un carnero.

En honesta verdad, sentía que alguno de ellos si quería mentarme la madre.

Ya veo que es lo que sentiría un herbívoro en una sociedad de carnívoros.

Aunque no hace falta ser uno u otro cuando en si la gente, los propios humanos se rechazan entre sí, porque les gusta estar solos, les gusta estar con ellos, y, aun así, se sienten solos.

–Lamento tener que traerte así, pero decidiste ser el carnero después de todo–

Dijo teniéndome ella lo más pegada a mí, cosa que causaba aún más que atrajera la atención hacia nosotros.

No sé qué tan común sea la unión entre especies, a mí no me extrañaría siendo sincero.

Pero si fuera parte de esta sociedad, yo me quedaría pensando seriamente entre la unión entre una presa y un predador.

Después, me quedo pensando.

Realmente, por cómo voy aprendiendo poco a poco como se llevan estos… mamíferos, coexistiendo entre sí, compartiendo problemas sociales bien perros, que podrían compararse de alguna manera como los nuestros.

Empiezo a considerar que esto no es una jungla de asfalto.

Y esto no podría considerarse como un zoológico humano, si no…

Simplemente un zoológico, porque animales ya son…

Y aunque suene especista, así es.

Puf…

No sé qué pensar, pero sabiendo que ellos… no han dejado pasar esas diferencias que tienen, y siguen comportándose como animales, considero si sus instintos básicos han sido sepultados, o siguen por ahí flotando.

–…aunque me hubiera gustado tenerte como el ovejero, pero realmente no es como si pudieras hacer sonidos de perro, de igual manera…– a pesar de que Blue Bone seguía hablando para sí misma, porque Cheerie seguía medio dormida, conseguí escuchar su cometario por lo curioso que suena.

¿Sonidos de perro?

Creo que ella no se esperaría que en realidad puedo hacer eso, aunque ella o ustedes no lo crean.

Yo puedo, ladrar, gruñir, chillar, babear.

Lo que causaba ser un niño raro y no tener nada que hacer, es más, de niño me rascaba como los perros.

Y me abrazaba, y jugaba y peleaba…

Eran realmente tiempos curiosos cuanto menos.

–…A todo esto, no te he preguntado si te gusta ser el carnero, ¿tú que piensas Chef? – dijo por primera vez hablándome directamente a mi desde que entramos a la calle manada.

Y como no tenía ningún inconveniente en responderle.

Ladré.

Como si no fuera suficiente la atención que de por sí ya atraíamos, todos a mi alrededor voltearon a ver con expresiones mixtas, sorpresa, extrañeza, curiosidad, desagrado, etc.

Sin embargo, a Blue Bone se le iluminaron los ojos en infinita ternura.

–¡Puedes ladrar! – dijo emocionada –A ver, a ver, ¿puedes hacer algo más? – dijo mientras se arrodillaba enfrente mío, mirándome detrás de mis lentes.

El primer ladrido había sido el de un perro pequeño, un "Bark" sencillo y amistoso para toda la familia, ahora, solo faltaba la del perro grande.

–¡Woof!– casi tosía, era difícil hacerlo.

–¡Ese es mi ovejero! ¡Vamos, continua! – dijo mientras empezaba a subir a bajar con la perra que empezaba a babear, y la saliva resbalaba un poco por su cabeza.

–Grrrrr…– gruñí, primero como un perrito y luego como un perrote bien perro.

Ella parecía no tener límites a su infinita emoción en estos momentos.

–¡Wooo! Vamos, muéstrame más– dijo mientras se llevaba las patas a la cara y me veía con ojos brillosos.

Empecé a chillar levemente, empecé a babear también, a respirar con la lengua para afuera, etc.

–Genial de haber sabido esto, pudimos haberte puesto de ovejero, veamos, solo necesitamos fieltro, peluche, algodón, pelo…– y empezó a contar cosas por sí misma, enfrascándose en sí misma, hablando sobre materiales e ideas a Cheerie, que según parecía, Blue Bone no se había dado cuenta que ella se había dormido desde hace mucho.

Sin embargo, se me había olvidado un sonido, el de un aullido.

Con mucho trabajo, levante mi brazo y me lo lleve a la cara, con mucho cuidado, baje la bufanda, y respire hondo.

Finalmente, levante la cabeza, y mire hacia el cielo.

Y di un sonoro y largo aullid…

Blue Bone me dio un mazapanazo.

–¡Que haces tonto! – dijo bastante alterada.

Cheerie estaba despierta e increíblemente alerta.

Parece ser que somnolienta no estaba, como si se hubiera tomado unos energéticos.

Yo mire a mi alrededor, y todos a mi alrededor se veían con una curiosa expresión, como si quisieran estornudar.

Y otros estaban estornudando, mientras que algunos coches de la calle pararon de golpe.

Y algunos me miraban con una expresión que reflejaba un batido de emociones.

Después de analizar el panorama, vi a la loba, que en definitiva estaba un poco alterada.

…Qué más da, pensé.

–¿Qué más podría hacer? Sacar al lobo que tengo adentro– dije, e ignorándola, volví a levantar la cabeza y empecé a Aullar.

…

Que espanto, como me arrepiento ahora de haber aullado.

Absolutamente todos (o casi todos, a menos de que sean alguna especie que no esté familiarizada con los aullidos) los caninos que estaban a mi alrededor, cachorros, lobeznos y lobos, perros, canidos, y otros caninos que jamás me hubiera imaginado que existían empezaron a juntarse en un coro que hacían un unísono que aturdía de solo pensarlo.

Igual que Blue Bone y Cheerie, estaban frente a mí, aullando.

Con lo que acabo de ver, me queda claro, siguen siendo animales después de todo.

Y esto no es una jungla de asfalto.

Es un zoológico.

Con instintos contenidos que son incapaces de sacar por esta clase de situaciones.

Después de haberme escabullido del agarre de Blue Bone.

Camine unos momentos por la acera, pero los aullidos seguían sonando por toda la calle.

Y ya llevan como unos dos minutos así.

Maldita sea.

Tenía la mirada baja, no quería entrar en contacto visual con nadie o provocar a un depredador.

Algo me dio una extraña sensación y levante la vista a mi derecha.

Mire al lado mío, un pequeño local de televisiones, detrás de un cristal estaba una multitud de televisiones en oferta, y estaba en el canal el noticiero del alce y la… tigre.

Estaban discutiendo sobre algo que no al cansaba a escuchar por los aullidos y porque estaban atrás de un mostrador.

Y de repente, cambiaron la toma a una calle nevada.

Una corresponsal, que era como… una cebra en una ropa abrigada.

En el carrusel y en la cinta donde estaba el título de la noticia, estaba hablando sobre un pequeño accidente debido a una cadena de aullidos en la calle manada, a la derecha se veía la calle y los coches que… wow, al menos el accidente no era tan aparatoso.

Supongo que el día estaba bastante tranquilo y calmado, o era porque no tenían noticias en realidad, digo, no se ve tan aparatoso el accidente, no me parece tan digno de noticia, igual y la camioneta de la cadena televisiva estaba de paso.

Es común en noticiarios de 24 horas al día.

Mire al lado izquierdo de la pantalla… Y vi a un pendejo vestido ridículamente mirando a un local a su derecha con televisiones, pobre idiota, parecía un cabrón, literalmente porque parecía un carnero hecho leña, sin casa porque veía el local solo para ver las noticias, y mira esos lentes de sol tan pendejos, es decir…

¿Lentes de sol?

Mire hacia al frente, y como si de un trabajo de cuerda se tratara, la figura en la televisión también se giró para ver hacia la cámara.

Efectivamente, acabo de quemarme a mí mismo.

…

Curioso, eso significa que…

No me había dado cuenta que los aullidos habían parado, y la música llenaba el ambiente.

Y la música provenía del negocio de televisiones.

…

Glue70 – Casi era lo que sonaba.

No sé quién demonios pone eso como música para local de televisiones, y era la versión de Eminem, lo que lo hacía peor.

…Al carajo.

Si importarme absolutamente nada, empecé a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

Y en mi vista periférica, veía como la gente se detenía para verme, grabarme o reír, mucho o poco, ambas pasaban.

Lo más pendejo es que la cámara del noticiario empezó a enfocarme, y la cebra me vio también, para ver que causaba tanto alboroto.

Bailaba con igual o peor estilo que los que tienen las botargas de las farmacias del doctor Simi.

Y me daba igual, yo seguía bailando de manera arrítmica y encantadoramente ridícula.

Y después colapsé y caí suavemente contra la nieve.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio exterior en el que nadie hizo, o dijo nada. Tiempo después, parecía que el alboroto alrededor había terminado.

Y por mi parte, nadie pensó en que yo pude haber muerto.

A excepción de Blue Bone que me levanto y me sacudió con cuidado, como si de muñequito de porcelana fuera.

Ella me miro preocupada, y paso sus almohadillas sobre mis mejillas, viendo si algo me había pasado tal vez.

…Y entonces, me cargo entre sus brazos, y me llevo a lo que supongo, era el edificio.

Y Cheerie estaba en el suelo, caminando alegre.

No podía sacarme la cara de sorpresa que en definitiva tenia por semejante acto de parte de la loba.

Finalmente, y por resto del camino, ya nadie pasaba por aquí por alguna extraña razón, y los pocos que pasaban, simplemente pareciera que no existíamos.

…

…

…

Llegamos al edificio, ella me hizo el favor de cargarme hasta el cuarto piso.

Ella sola.

No sé cuándo se separó Cheerie de nosotros, pero en definitiva no había entrado al edificio con nosotros.

Igual y lo hará más tarde porque tenía otros asuntos que atender o vivía en otro edificio.

Nishant parecía que ya se había metido a su departamento, Olwen también. Y por parte de Auden nos esperaba con marcada emoción, junto a la cena.

La loba con leve dificultad abrió la puerta por no tener ambas manos disponibles, no sabía que tuviera una llave, o eso creo, no puedo ver bien con los lentes de sol.

–Te dejo aquí, cachorro– dijo Blue Bone, cansada pero no extenuada, dejándome en el suelo del departamento.

Ella simplemente dio un par de golpecitos a mi cabeza y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

–Que hay para tragar– dije mientras me volteaba y con cuidado me quitaba la ropa sobre la cintura.

–Brócoli gratinado al vapor, freído en sartén también– dijo mientras se llevaba la sartén a la mesa.

–Genial, me muero de hambre– ya había terminado de desvestirme la parte del torso, ahora solo faltaba levantar las piernas y quitarme los pantalones y las… pantuflas que me dieron.

Levante la pierna y-

*Crack*

Mis piernas colapsaron sobre sí mismas y caí al piso.

…

…

…

–Por cierto… Gracias por despertarme– dije mientras me hundía entre las cobijas, buscando calor.

Blue Bone vino a cuidarme cuando supo que no podía caminar.

Me arropo entre las cobijas cuando había terminado de comer.

–¿De qué hablas? – ella respondió.

–Por haberme despertado en la primera ronda– dije sonriendo un poco.

–…Si no lo hice con Auden, mucho menos lo haría contigo– dijo, se levantó y se fue del departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando un olor a limones en el lugar.

…

El silencio se hizo presente en el oscuro departamento, todos se habían ido a dormir hace mucho.

…

¿Quién tuvo exactamente la educación de despertarme cuando empezó PLUTO BLACK HOLE?

Si no había nadie más además de Auden que pudiera hacerlo.

No es por molestar, pero los demás son relativamente más pequeños como para tocarme el hombro con facilidad sin que lo haya notado…

…

Un sonido de algo arrastrándose por la ventilación fue el único sonido que me acompaño toda la noche.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a ya sabe quién por haberme buscado la descripción más cercana al aspecto de Chef en su modo "carnero".**

 **Yo no soy un experto, no tengo a un amigo que tenga los mismos gustos por bailar en esas máquinas y no sé cómo se llaman en realidad, simplemente les digo como realmente me parecen que son porque NO SÉ su nombre verdadero.**

 **Ahí la razón de porque repetía tanto eso de "flechas" y "combos", plz no se enojen.**


	9. Recuentos de un sueño

**Les seré sincero, me emputa no poder cumplir lo que prometo.**

 **No les voy a aburrir con una soberbia explicación que básicamente explica que estuve echando hueva.**

 **Pero si les voy a decir una verdad.**

 **Parece ser que una bebida que compre metieron un algodón con combustible para camión.**

 **Diésel o Premium, la verdad no tengo idea.**

 **Así que fui a que me hicieran exámenes del riñón y el hígado.**

 **Pero como sé que nos les interesa saber sobre algo tan aburrido como ir y dar vueltas en la clínica con sobrada razón, si les diré algo muy bueno de lo que saque estando en estudios clínicos.**

 **Avance a la historia futura, ahí si para que vean, si les puedo asegurar que posiblemente los próximos capítulos sean o más largos o salgan más rápido.**

 **Sin anda más que agregar, les presento el capítulo de esta ocasión.**

…

 _ **Algo se arrastra en los conductos  
**_

* * *

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Algo se arrastraba por la ventilación.

Los conductos del aire acondicionado para días o muy caluroso o muy fríos.

Sobre todo, los calurosos.

Al menos no me sentía en absoluto cansado.

Extenuado físicamente si, cansado mentalmente no.

Algo que si me acompañaba era esa amarga sensación de querer dormir más, pero teniendo la avidez de una marmota en medio de la llanura.

¿O era martuchas? Creo que no, la martucha es una palabra que me acabo de inventar, es como el palitroche.

Si me doy cuenta que termino molestando a una martucha en este mundo, juro que lo muelo a golpes.

Creo que eran suricatos.

Da igual, el punto es que tenía demasiada energía para dormir.

…

Tal vez esa energía se traduce en el miedo de pensar que es lo que se arrastra por la ventilación…

Y no sé porque, pero creo que estoy poniendo tanta atención a cualquier sonido que pueda salir de la ventilación que es mitigado por el silencio, porque deje de escuchar los rasguños de los conductos, y en cambio, escuchaba un insistente zumbido originario del mismo silencio tan sórdido que me rodeaba.

Igual y es porque se me taparon los oídos, de igual manera, sabía que sea lo que sea que estuviera ahí, seguía arrastrándose, buscando a algo.

O alguien.

No me había dado cuenta cuando el sol salió, la alarma del celular de Auden fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Levante la cabeza para ubicar a los compañeros de mi departamento.

…Auden tenía una muleta para moverse.

Y estaba al lado de la cama, mientras que, al parecer, Fedora ya estaba atendiendo sus propios asuntos en algún lugar de la vida mismas.

Volví a colocar mi cabeza sobre la almohada y miré al techo.

–Puede sonar bastante soberbio, pero a diferencia tuya, yo tengo que conseguir dinero para el piso– dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba una pequeña taza de café.

–No te preocupes, yo también lo entiendo, pero… ¿no Fedora también apoyaba en los gastos? – pregunte extrañado

Auden paso a un lado mío, y me miro con una expresión que sugería que simplemente había hecho una pregunta estúpida.

–Olvídalo entonces– dije desviando mi mirada, mientras que Auden se fue de mi visión y fue a prepararse para el trabajo. O eso creo.

–Por cierto, es muy seguro que Blue Bone y Olwen vengan a revisarte, si mandan a alguien más, no es para alterarse, solo procura que no te levante bajo ninguna circunstancia– decía Auden en un extremo del departamento y…

Oh, cerró la puerta, no alcance a escuchar cuando la abrió.

Bueno, supongo que solo queda esperar.

Cerré los parpados, esperando que fuera suficiente para dormirme.

…

…

…

Nada.

Trate de mover el brazo y MALDITA SEA.

No me la creo, me duelen tan terrible las piernas que apenas levante el brazo y me empezaron a doler.

No entiendo porque me dolieron, pero creo que fue porque sistemáticamente jalo uno de mis músculos de mis piernas.

Rendido, me acomode otra vez en la cama.

Genial, no puedo acomodarme porque de solo mover mi torso mis miembros me duelen un chingo.

Resignado porque moriría de aburrimiento, volví a mirar el techo eternamente.

Y ahora estaba incomodo, soy genial.

…

…

…

Estornude.

Puede que para ustedes no signifique nada, sobre todo yo dándole tan poca importancia, pero este único estornudo me sacudió entero sistemáticamente para joderme cada miembro de la súbita liberación de energía desde el fondo de mi ronco pecho.

Termine medio doblado porque prefería no moverme ni u centímetro más para dejar de sufrir, mientras me tragaba internamente mis gritos de agonía.

Supongo que era para evitar llamar la atención o preocupar a mis vecinos sobre el pobre pendejo que está viviendo con ellos.

O tal vez fue porque quería no llamar la atención del coco, que según parece, hizo su asentamiento en las ventilaciones de este edificio tan viejo, solo para atormentarme a mi…

Simplemente genial.

…

…

…

Un sonido de algo subiendo la pared llamo mi atención.

Trate de girar la cabeza.

Y la prisa con la que lo hice hizo que levantara involuntariamente mi pierna y tuviera que amortiguar mi grito mordiendo la almohada con dificultad.

Una vez más calmado, con más cuidado, levante la cabeza y mire atento.

…

No había nada, pero si pude ver de dónde venía la rejilla de la ventilación.

Había una sobre la cocina.

Habiendo recuperado un poco de movilidad sobre mi cabeza, trate de buscar cualquier otra posible entrada para al menos ver a la creatura que me destazaría.

Gire la cabeza, poniendo especial atención sobre el techo.

Consideraba la posibilidad de que hubiera alguna otra dentro de la puerta de la recamara/estudio, digo, considerando que el departamento solo tiene 2 puertas además de la de entrada está más que claro

Ahí estaba la segunda.

Sobre el sillón enfrente de la televisión.

Al menos este era un poco más visible.

Habiendo reconocido mi entorno, decidí reacomodarme en mi cama y-

–QUE CARAJOS– grite saltando sobre mi cama del susto.

Y cuando volví a caer al colchón mis piernas amortiguaron el peso inicial de mi caída, haciendo que mis deseos por amputarme y comprar sillas de ruedas fuera una posibilidad si tengo que seguir soportando esta masacre neuronal.

Pero enfrente de mí, sentada amablemente sobre mi pecho una perra que se mantuvo en todo momento calmada y curiosa, mirándome mientras veía como su cola se movía de lado a lado.

Era una cola chiquita y bastante coqueta debo admitir, se la jalaría en otra clase de situaciones en las que no quiera ahorcarla o patearla fuera de mi cama.

–Perdona mi irrupción aquí, no era mi intensión tener que lastimar tus piernas. – Dijo un poco apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme, dejando ver una curiosa pose, o perfil de su parte.

Tenía puesto un suéter rosa. Uno que le llegaba hasta los muslos y le cubría lo suficiente la pechuga y los brazos.

–Bueno, ¿qué asunto tienes que atender aquí de todas formas? – pregunte un poco más calmado.

–Nada en particular, ni Blue Bone ni Olwen Todd serán capaces de venir a cuidarte debido a una insurgencia por parte del… propietario, de todas formas, me había ofrecido yo para cuidarte, aunque hubieran estado disponibles– dijo alegre.

–Bueno, has lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa lo que hagas–dijo echando la cabeza para un lado.

–¿En absoluto? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

–En absoluto– correspondí su duda –solo no seas ruda, créeme que no estoy para recibir maltratos tan bestias– dije mientras me relajaba sobre la… wow, no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que es en realidad la almohada que tenía para mí solo.

Podría abrazarla con brazos y piernas si no me las chingara en el intento.

–¡De acuerdo! – dijo animada, se dio la vuelta justo en el punto donde estaba y me quito las cobijas y sabanas para atender mis heridas.

Que suerte que al menos tengo una playera ligera y bóxer.

Ella se agacho y levanto mi playera.

Mirando hacia el techo en todo momento, deje que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

No sé si las cosas medicas las dejo a un lado de mi cama, pero empezaba a sentir algunas torundas de algodón con alcohol pasando por mi pecho.

…En mi visión, empezó a irrumpir una cola que no paraba de moverse.

Me di cuenta que su suéter tenía una pequeña apretura donde dejaba salir y mover a su colita en todo momento, en honesta verdad me parece curioso.

Igual y ella se lo hizo o una marca tuvo la cortesía de hacer ropa para su especie, a su medida y a su todo.

Por curiosidad, pensé en averiguar cuál es el color de su ropa que lleva debajo.

En honesta verdad me choca husmear, pero no creo que le importe.

Y si le importa, no creo que vaya a pasar algo muy grave.

Tampoco tengo nada que hacer y me pican sus pulgas.

Y, por si fuera poco.

Ya estoy demasiado jodido para ser jodido aún más.

Levante la cabeza y mire abajo y…

…

–Creo que eres una chica muy práctica– dije en voz alta.

Ella solo volteo y me miro por unos segundos.

–Habías dicho que no te importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera– dijo extrañada.

–Y no me importa, solo que no me lo esperaba– dije con fastidio.

–Bueno, no sé si sea… gentil, pero creo que era algo para animarte, y creo que funciono– dijo mientras pasaba un pequeño trapo en mi pecho.

Debo admitir que sin tener que mencionarlo directamente, sabia de que hablaba, y es bastante obvio, por si fuera poco.

–Rise and Shine, no tiene nada que ver– dije honesto, y realmente era verdad, o al menos eso me hacía creer mi criterio.

Ella solo rio un poco –de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tuvo nada que ver lo que hice entonces– de mientras, ella seguía exprimiendo unos granitos por los pequeños pellizcos que sentía.

…Y ella seguía zarandeando los flancos, maldita sea.

Al menos era algo ignorable.

Cuando ella termino, estuve bastante más relajado de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces sentí como si hubieran agarrado el gatillo de una palanca.

–No, solo no– dije mientras levantaba la cabeza.

–¡Solo quiero ver…! – dijo haciendo pucheros.

–Insisto, no quiero enojarme con una perra tan linda, Cheerie– dije ya perdiendo las formalidades.

–De acuerdo– dijo enojada y se bajó de un salto –– Y Yazmin para ti– dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo de una de sus patas.

Yo estornude después de escuchar ese nombre de nuevo.

–Maldita sea– dije sin poder evitarlo, el estornudo me sacudió entero.

Eso implica las piernas.

Ella abrió la puerta, y se detuvo unos instantes, pensando y considerando algo…

–Por cierto…– dijo de un suspiro, en la puerta del departamento por supuesto– agradezco que seas tan abierto y comprensivo– dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus deditos entre sí, chocando sus uñas haciendo sonidos de "Clics" –cualquier mamífero hubiera puesto una orden de restricción entre nuestra relación, y en el mejor de los casos, en el peor perdería su amistad…–

Dudo que alguien con una orden de restricción la considere como una amiga… pero bueno.

–Y tu… realmente te importo, pero reaccionaste bastante bien ante ello y… lo agradezco, lo aprecio– dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, mientras me miraba, otra vez con caritas lindas –pero aun así… creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir… gracias y que te recuperes pronto– dijo mientras agitaba su pata de lado a lado con bastante energía.

Ella solo se largó del departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Y yo volví a quedarme en un frio e incómodo silencio de estar sin cobijas.

Y no puedo estirarme, genial.

Me quiero matar ya.

Y lo peor es que fui prankeado en mi prank.

…

…

...

Perdí la noción de tiempo segundos después de que se largó Auden.

A estas alturas si alguien me dijera que estuve en un lapsus en el que me quede viendo al techo sin dormir o sin recibir alguna clase de descanso o alimentación me la creería con toda sinceridad.

Y empezaría a ponerme nervioso si me dijeran que solo han pasado unos minutos desde que se fue Auden.

Y los sonidos seguían ahí, algo se arrastraba por la ventilación.

Y sea lo que sea, ya no está en los pisos de abajo o arriba.

Esta en este piso, y se viene por este conducto.

Trate te mirar dentro del coso de la cosa.

…

Nada, sigue sonando que viene hacia aquí, pero parece ser que simplemente no viene hacia aquí.

Y después escuche como algo rebotaba por la ventilación y se iba por el otro lado del piso.

Mire para el otro lado para asegurarme de que no hubiera nada.

Juro que algo cayo del conducto encima de la televisión.

Algo cayo y se empezó a disipar poco a poco con el aire.

No pude visualizar bien que era.

Eso sí, sea lo que sea, se había ido.

Traté de relajarme y volví a ver el techo.

…

Es extraño, los sonidos se detuvieron.

Mire otra vez a la ventilación del sofá.

...

Creo que soy solo yo, pero hay algo que me mira silenciosamente desde la ventilación.

Hay algo, no puedo verlo, pero sé que algo me mira desde allí.

Como si por alguna razón, fuera a conseguir algo si consiguiera parpadear una vez.

Solo espera, y espere, y mire fijamente, por no sé cuánto tiempo.

A estas alturas, no sé si he parpadeado tan siquiera después de todo este tiempo.

Solo mire la ventilación, esperando a que no se moviera de donde está.

…

…

…

Algo me toco el hombro.

–Chef– dijo una bola de pelos un poco lejos de donde estoy.

–Se supone que debo cagar un par de ladrillos juntos por el susto que me acabas de dar– dije lo más calmado posible, pero en verdad, creo que mi presión arterial se fue al carajo y mi ritmo cardiaco a la verga.

Eso sí, que quede claro que no voltee a mirarla.

–Lo siento, no has parado de mirar ahí, sé que te molesta, pero créeme que necesito meterme aquí dentro– dijo un poco apenada.

Espera, ¿Apenada por qué?

–¿De qué hablas? – dije extrañado.

–Sí, es molesto, pero te acostumbras, solo soy yo en la ventilación–

Sea lo que sea que me toco, se volvió un frio gélido.

Gire mi cuerpo entero hacia el otro conducto.

Entre las rendijas se veían unos ojos de canica muy grandes y bonitos.

Mientras que la gata (o serval) me veía tímida por lo poco que alcanzaba a dilucidar por la poca luz que le llegaba.

–¿…Cual es la necesidad de meterte a los conductos? – dije extrañado.

–Un detalle médico, nada importante– dijo rascándose la nuca.

Yo sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado.

–A ver a ver, déjame ver si entiendo, ¿me estas tratando de decir que toda la noche no pude dormir por tu culpa porque te estabas arrastrando en la ventilación? – dije apuntándole con un dedo.

–…Soy descortés en cuanto a arrastrarme por todo el edificio sin aviso alguno, pero algo ten por seguro, yo respeto el sueño ajeno– dijo seria.

–De ser ese el caso, alguien más se arrastra por la ventilación además de ti, y lo hizo toda la noche y no me dejo dormir sea quien sea– le dije molesto, esperando que ella admitiera que fue ella y por fin calmara mis nervios.

Ella se quedó varios minutos en silencio.

–El edificio es viejo, honestamente no me sorprendería, y has tenido varias pesadillas durante el mes que quedaste encamado, ¿puede que lo que viste en realidad solo era parte de tu imaginación? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

–…en ese caso, creo que serias tú la que me está ocultando algo– ella negó con su cabeza varias veces, abandonando y metiéndose en las profundidades de la ventilación.

Genial, ahora estoy temblando por ese toque gélido.

…

…

…

…

…

Me quedé dormido, y desperté en la madrugada.

O en la noche.

¿Alguna vez han dormido por mucho tiempo y están justo en la hora y la iluminación en donde no saben si está amaneciendo o anocheciendo?

A mí me ha pasado mucho, y ahora estaba ocurriendo, no sabía qué horas eran.

Igual y era de noche porque Auden no aparecía.

Pero el horario gringo es diferente.

Así que aun deberían de estar despiertos.

Es extraño

Levante la vista.

Mire a la otra cama.

Estaba tendida y vacía.

Mire de nuevo al techo en ausencia de tener algo que hacer.

Y empecé a mover mi pie derecho rítmicamente al ritmo de…

…

¿Qué está sonando?

Estaba segurísimo que lo que sonaba provenía desde abajo mío, pero era demasiado nítido la forma en la que se escuchaba como para ser verdad.

Era un saxofón y una mujer la que llenaba la canción, eso era un hecho

Básicamente, arrastrándome salí de la cama como pude.

Qué alivio que no tenía la cobija encima.

Y me estaba retorciendo como engendro de una rana tratando de conseguir algún liquido en un día soleado.

Y realmente no es que ahora fuera el dolor mi barrera contra mi motricidad.

Simplemente es que el poco uso que les he dado a mis miembros de manera correcta los ha atrofiado.

Mucho.

Encontré una playera holgada de color amarillo en el piso y me la puse de tal manera como si pareciera que una persona sin brazos tratara de vestirse.

Yo creo que si me hubiera puesto el pantalón hubiera sido al revés, pero decidí tratar de no matarme a mí mismo porque la playera era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir lo necesario.

El siguiente paso era…

Coordinar los 4 miembros para tratar de avanzar de una maldita vez.

Lo digo porque me estoy arrastrando.

No estoy caminando o apoyándome sobre mis brazos, literalmente estoy arrastrándome como gusanito.

Tratando de poner atención en mi ida mientras pensaba en algo que no fuera dolor, me di cuenta que era Calabria lo que sonaba.

Sin embargo, ahora la canción había cambiado a Oasis de Wonderwall.

O Wonderwall de Oasis, no tengo idea, no pongo atención.

De alguna manera que aún no me cabe en la cabeza, conseguí levantarme.

Muy entre comillas porque tenía el culo levantando en el aire y mi cara estaba restregándose contra el alfombrado.

Lleno de pelos…

Empecé a tratar que mis brazos me respondieran.

Los tenía dormidos, y me estaba hormigueando tanto que empecé a reír.

Solo para empezar a gritar por no llorar cuando el dolor me llego como un tren que arrollo a mis brazos sin piedad alguna.

Empecé a apoyar mis brazos en el suelo, tratando de ignorar la obvia debilidad que tenía mi cuerpo por mantenerse a sí mismo.

Sabía que no conseguiría nada, así que apoyando lo mejor que podía, empecé a separar los brazos.

Y di un empujón para tratar de equilibrarme.

Increíblemente conseguí mantenerme parado.

Por dos segundos.

Mis rodillas se doblaron se doblaron al revés por una fracción de segundo y caí por el equilibrio y porque sentía que me habían amputado desde las rodillas con una cuchara.

Afortunadamente no me separe tanto de la cama y caí sobre ella como costal de papas que soy.

Volví a escuchar el aire.

Puede que no sea una persona tan expresiva.

Podría narrar los infiernos y dolores de orto que sufro cada que tan siquiera pienso que tengo miembros como piernas y brazos.

Pero creo que narrar el dolor de un "bolas tristes" es algo peor de lo que ya de por si es este mal chiste de obra.

Imaginar que estoy en un zoológico era algo que jamás me imaginaria…

Y digo todo esto porque al parecer tarde tanto que hasta cambio de canción.

Y era un clásico de los clásicos.

No sé si ustedes la hayan escuchado antes, pero se deben de hacer la idea.

Y debo admitir que me gusta lo suficiente para al menos haberme aprendido la letra de la parte más chida de la canción.

You spin my head right round, baby right round.

Fuck her right her on the ground, down and around…

¿Que?

¿Eso dije yo o solo estaba siguiendo la canción?

Creo que mi cabeza hizo cortocircuito en algún punto.

Traté de acomodar mis ideas y decidí irme directo al carajo.

Lo que implica bajar las escaleras y averiguar de dónde proviene la fiesta o tanto alboroto.

Y digo al carajo porque me duele terriblemente mover cada una de mis piernas.

Una por una.

…Lindo.

Me gusta ver como la luz se escurre de las orillas de cualquier marco o de una puerta.

Le da un efecto bastante curioso sobre una oscuridad intensa y profunda.

En este caso se veía misterioso porque una potente luz que no había notado cortaba la oscuridad como espada sobre…. Yo que sé, una bestia tal vez.

Eso sí, tan siquiera ver la luz después de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad cansa los ojos.

Y los chupa, no puedo ver bien si les soy sincero.

Me levante, mientras mis miembros se sentían como gusanos de goma.

Unos roídos por ratas.

Tratando de no mirar directamente la luz de la puerta para no cegarme y a la vez tratando de adivinar la ubicación de lo que estaba a mi alrededor palpando con cuidado con mis manos y pies mi entorno.

La canción cambiaba bastante seguido.

Eso o mi noción del tiempo es demasiado rápida para mí.

Y creo que es una lista reproducción de YouTube, o quedo en reproducción automática, porque ahora estaba sonando 192000.

Cualquiera que tenga una mínima idea de que canción me refiero, realmente es algo que me alegra.

En estos momentos, estaba pegado a la puerta, tratando de abrirla, con cuidado, no de golpe, me cocinaría si la abriera de golp…

Caí afuera porque me recargue de más en la puerta y empecé a retorcerme por la luz tan enceguecedora que había afuera, como si de pescado me tratara.

Y la puerta cerro detrás de mí, genial.

Tarde un par de minutos en darme cuenta que no había gran cosa de luz, es que realmente estaba tan oscuro el departamento que la poca luz de afuera que provenía de un foco que estaba medio apagado era suficiente para darle un efecto… sexy tal vez.

Afortunadamente, retorcerme como hijo de satanás poseído, fue lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que solo estaba contorsionado.

Al tratar de levantarme, solo sentía dolor, pero ya no inmovilidad Y dolor.

Sabiendo que podía caminar hacia las escaleras sin perder las piernas ahora era un alivio mucho mayor del que gozaba hace unos minutos.

Sin embargo, estaba más que claro que tendría que apoyarme contra la pared si no quería caer constantemente contra el alfombrado piso.

No voy a negar que las articulaciones me duelen horrendamente, y que siento cierta debilidad al usar mis miembros, sin embargo, algo me llama demasiado como para ser simplemente que alguien dejo la música prendida.

Antes de empezar mi odisea hacia los pisos de abajo, mire hacia afuera.

…

Aun no distinguía que horas eran, y me costaba enfocar porque mis ojos no alcanzaron a acostumbrarse por la luz.

Si bien mis cálculos no me mataban, la música provenía del segundo piso.

Estando yo en el cuarto piso, o al menos eso quisiera creer en mi ciega esperanza por imaginar que aún estoy en este mundo de animales antropomorfos, tendría que pasar la cantidad de 26 escalones

13 por cada piso

Nunca pensé que tendría tanto miedo a este número en mi vida.

Si puedo adelantar tres escalones de un salto, creo que sería un excelente comienzo.

…Solo falta llegar a las escaleras…

*Tres canciones pedorras después*

Tristemente, y es uno de los defectos que tenia de pequeño.

Yo sentía cierta burla hacia los cojos.

Y digo, esta no es la primera vez que dolores tan horrendos azotan mis piernas, pero creo que lleve este Karma al límite de lo que permitía mi mofa hacia estas personas.

Creo que demasiado, y hasta eso, supongo que jugué demasiado con eso, ni sintiendo empatía por ellos o por mí mismo podría enmendar lo que es mi Karma.

A estas alturas, creo que lo único que puedo esperar es aumentar mi Dharma.

Pero bueno, estoy aquí, a un lado, y simplemente dándome coraje para reconsiderar si lo que estoy haciendo es una buena idea.

Mande eso al carajo, y apoyándome en piernas para tratar de potenciar el salto, trate de saltar los tres escalones.

Empecé a levantar mi cuerpo con mis brazos y adelante mis brazos a la altura del tercer escalón, de un hondo suspiro, me di la determinación por bajar las escaleras.

Calcule la potencia muy mal, y caí al cuarto escalón, la inercia me hizo resbalar y caer sin reparo alguno al quinto escalón, como mis brazos quedaron atrás, perdí el equilibrio y caí de sentón sobre el quinto escalón, por alguna razón mi cuerpo no me contesto correctamente y quede tieso, tanto que, al tener mi culo en el quinto escalón, tenía mis pies sobre el octavo.

Creo que no hace falta mencionar que no pude detener la inercia del sentón y caí hasta el fin de las escaleras, mientras que mi espalda amortiguaba cada madrazo de las escaleras en vez de mis piernas.

…Lo peor es que nada de eso me dolió, si no que me mordí la lengua y la sangre llena poco a poco mi boca.

…

…

…

Me quede demasiado tiempo sentado sin hacer nada sobre las escaleras, analizando el daño que causo la mordida a mi lengua.

No era masivo, pero si era una molestia que al menos a mí me estaba chingando.

Más que nada porque no tengo donde escupirlo y estaba forzado a tragármelo.

De hecho, puse tan poca atención al mundo que me rodeaba durante esos minutos que no me imagino la cantidad de canciones que pudieron haber pasado y yo sin darme cuenta.

Aunque eso sí, podía reconocer algo de música clásica contemporánea.

Y un poco de… lo que sea que sea lo que estoy escuchando.

Literalmente la lírica de la letra.

Bueno, letra de la canción, era una que repetía unas… seis o siete veces la palabra "Nom"

Literalmente.

Toda la letra, en un ritmo alegre y una voz… chillona y un coro que pareciera ser orquestado por una panda de roedores, repetían en una ráfaga d veces (como había dicho) la palabra Nom.

Es más, aquí está su letra.

Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom.

Realmente, quien sea que este escuchando eso, no creo que sea por gusto propio.

Y si lo tiene, no sé qué demonios se tiene contra el mundo entonces.

Tratando de levantarme, sin que ningún hueso que se haya salido de su lugar se salga aún más, empecé la odisea… por llegar las escaleras y bajarlas…

¡ME LLEVA LA…!

…

La mejor opción que tuve es deslizarme a velocidad milimétrica por el barandal de la escalera.

Por brazos y manos por aguantar todo mi peso con la fricción del barandal, eventualmente me quemo las manos.

Necesite llegar más o menos al séptimo escalón para empezar a ver el panorama de que era lo que chingados estaba ocurriendo.

Algo que si me animo bastante fue escuchar una canción que jamás escucharía en mi vida…

Y lo mejor, la versión francesa.

Tu más promis

Et je t'ai cru

Me distraje con la canción que me deslicé de más y mi cola empezó a prender en llamas.

Es una exageración bastante pendeja, pero mis manos quedaron rojas de la fricción.

Trate de averiguar rápidamente si mis huevos no salieron revueltos por la cocción que acaban de recibir.

Con remarcada paciencia, llegue a la conclusión de que nada grave había pasado.

Ahora me cuestionaba seriamente cual era la razón por la que había bajado, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que la música estaba bien verga.

Tu es foutu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-t-t-tu-tu-tu-t-t-t-t-t-tutu…

–Chef…– escuche una encantadora voz, pareciera que necesitaba mi ayuda.

Y así como si nada, recordé que me estaba dando a la tarea de averiguar de dónde provenía la música que se escuchaba desde mi piso.

Bueno, "mío" entre comillas.

Gire mi cabeza sin prisa en dirección al pasillo y…

Creo que tiene costumbres exhibicionistas y de Bondage bastante peculiares.

Eso o se… "enredo" en una situación bastante navideña.

Maldita sea, que comentario tan poco inteligente.

Por cierto, hay un conducto de ventilación encima de ella

Realmente no sé si tenga o no su ropa interior, pero es lo poco que puedo deducir, considerando que parece ser que siempre es una chica bastante, bastante práctica.

Sin embargo, dejando eso de lado.

Cheerie se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo, junto a una computadora.

Mientras ella colgaba un metro arriba del suelo panza abajo, enredada entre luces navideñas.

Con el mismo… "vestido" de hace rato, Su cabeza estaba en mi dirección levemente levantada, sus patas atadas a su espalda, mientras que su cola apuntaba hacia la ventana y al otro edificio…

Dios…

La computadora estaba encima de una caja que estaba boca abajo, abierta.

Algo que destacaba de la caja era un agujero redondo que tenía en un cabezal. (es la cara más pequeña de una caja rectangular)

Que de alguna manera agradezco que no tenga webcam la laptop o alguna otra cámara implantada sobre la misma.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que te sucedió? – cuestioné, arqueando una ceja

–Puedes, pero no te respondería sinceramente– dijo hablando con dificultad, porque había cable alrededor de su hocico.

Un claxon de autobús me saco de mis pensamientos, me dio un leve susto debo admitir.

Solo para darme cuenta unos segundos después que el claxon provenía de la laptop.

Porque la laptop empezó a reproducía la canción de los vengaboys, la de… "¡We like to party!"

–No critiques mis gustos, soy bastante vieja para lo que aparento– dijo mirando a un lado, con lo que parecía un poco de pena y un… ¿rubor?

Digo, no estoy seguro, un rubor sería extraño proviniendo de un animal con pelo sobre su piel

–No diré nada porque realmente es una música que yo solía escuchar– dije sin aliento.

Ella pareció agradecerlo, de alguna manera…

…

¿Cómo es que provengo de lo que pareciera ser un mundo alternativo y totalmente distinto del mío y aun así tener esta clase de cosas como música y marcas de misma índole?

Esta clase de comparaciones y revelaciones me parecen francamente insólitas…

–Chef, agradezco que te sientas alagado de mi por tenerme en estas situaciones y que sea de tu mayor gusto, sin embargo, considero que tenemos que trabajar en asuntos de mayor importancia que tu necesidad por servirte un antojo–

El comentario de Cheerie me pareció tan extraño que mire abajo.

…

Es extraño como tengo el gallo mañanero con ánimos de algo, empecé a sudar frio por la situación en la que me había metido por no tener mi fuerza de voluntad a raya y mis gustos al por mayor, metidos en una caja de…

Oh…

¿Qué es esto que tengo en el pantalón?

Lo saque para darme cuenta que era una pequeña caja de medicinas vacía.

–Chef, era una broma– dijo Cheerie con una sonrisa inocente –a menos que tu miembro masculino tenga forma cuadrada, sería algo que debieras de ver con el médico, a menos que seas una clase de alíen MUY raro– dijo riéndose levemente.

Personalmente, ahora estoy riendo por no llorar.

–Vamos, un paso a la vez, sería un desperdicio haber tenido que levantarte y haber bajado hasta aquí solo para averiguar qué era eso que te despertó– dijo con un coqueto gesto.

Yo trate de espabilar levemente, y tratar de ayudar a mi vecina.

Me empecé a acercar a ella y…

–¡alto! – me quede estático por su repentino grito –quisiera reacomodarme, si tan solo pudiera… dame un segundo…– empezó a girar, retorcerse y acomodarse de manera tan ágil que me sorprende que no haya sido capaz de haberse desatado hace tiempo.

Solo para que ahora quedara panza arriba, su cabeza ahora apuntara a la ventana y su cola…

Chocara contra mi pelvis.

Con incredulidad y estupefacción analicé lo que acababa de suceder.

Ella con un nerviosismo un tanto extraño, porque no mostraba absoluta vergüenza, sino más bien una incomodidad.

¿Saben que es lo peor?

Creo que esa incomodidad no provenía del choque que hizo conmigo, si no por lo ajustado que se encuentran sus amarres según parece.

Mire levemente hacia abajo.

Práctica como siempre, maldita sea.

–S-solo déjame ayudarte a…– empecé a recargarme levemente en su pansa para lograr un punto de apoyo y mantenerla inmóvil para tratar de deshacer los nudos y…

Algo me callo encima.

Y estrepitosamente caí sobre el enredo que había causado mi compañera.

No supe que paso segundos después, tampoco supe cómo es que terminé así.

Pero de un momento a otro, tenía un serval que había caído de la ventilación, sobre mí, enredada en luces navideñas, mientras que Cheerie siendo aplastada por mi peso y algo más,

¿Saben que es lo terrible?

Por alguna razón, la laptop decidió poner la canción de…

Cats On mars.

De Cowboy Bebop.

Y por si no pudiera ayudar en la situación, empecé a sacudirme y a quejarme frenéticamente mientras que, al parecer, Cheerie nos balanceaba al ritmo de la canción.

Y parece ser que en vez de ser algo divertido, simplemente nos intercalábamos entre los tres una pelea de discusión ajena que apenas y nos entendíamos.

–¡PERO QUE TE PASA!–NO SEAS TONTO CHEF, APENAS PASABA–SI COMO NO, DIMELO A MI, GATA–DEJA DE RASGUÑARME–NO SOY YO, ES ELLA–YO NO TENGO LA NECESIDAD DE TENERLAS TAN LARGAS–SE SIENTEN PEGAJOSAS, MALDITA SEA–ES ELLA, NO HAY NADIE MAS SUCIA QUE ELLA–LO DICE LA LOCA QUE SE ARRASTRA EN VENTILACIONES QUE NO SE HAN LIMPIADO EN AÑOS–ALGUIEN ME ESTA CLAVANDO ALGO–DEJA DE RASGUÑARME–PERO SI TU LA HAS LIMPIADO DE TANTO MERODEAR POR ESOS TUNELES–ALGUIEN ME ESTA ENCAJANDO ALGO EN MIS BRAZOS–TU EMPEZASTE PERRA–VETE AL CARAJO GATA–AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH–¿QUE HACIAS ENREDADA DE ESA MANERA DANDO UN ESPECTACULO AL EDIFICIO DE ENFRENTE?–QUE HACIAS TU ESPIANDOME TODO ESTE TIEMPO ARRIBA DE MI–PAREN CON UN DEMONIO, ALGUIEN ME DIO UNA PATADA EN LOS FRIJOLOS–CHEF, ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO–al menos me preocupo por la familia que no tengo–

Y así como si nada, la canción tuvo que parar en esa última oración que se escuchó clarito en todo el piso por lo que parece.

Ambas dejaron de balancearse y pelear.

Mire atrás mío, y un almohadón nos estaba viendo con un temor inconfundible, característico de la segunda y única oveja blanca que conozco.

–Eh… A Nishant le es-estaba preocupando-do el… el alboroto que se estaba haciendo a-a-a-aquí, así que…– y nerviosamente, se rascaba la nuca con su casco, tratando de pensar en algo, mientras que lentamente trataba de hundirse en su lana.

Genial, ahora me pican las napias.

–Hey… Woolter, vamos, se algo de ayuda y ven a ayudarnos, ¿quieres? – dijo el serval encima mío.

El solo se esfumo tan rápido cuando se dio cuenta que le pedimos su ayuda.

–Oye Che- ¡ow! – Cheerie levanto la cabeza para tratar de mirarme, pero yo me di la vuelta justo en ese momento y me dio un cabezazo en la nariz.

–Ouch– fue lo único que pude decir.

–¿Estas bien? – dijo ciertamente preocupada.

–Bueno…– sangre empezó a resbalar a montones y empecé a manchar su carita de un carmín muy intenso…

–Ah… Cheerie, te estas…– dije sin poder moverme y para tratar de no seguir manchándola de sangre.

–¿Chicos, que paso Chef, pasa al-…? – El serval se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todas…

Mirar que pasaba.

Me lleva el…

Y se dejó de mover.

Es más, se relajó tanto como si fuera un peso muerto.

…

Algo que si pude notar es que en el tono de Fedora, había cierto tono de tristeza y melancolía.

Y pues… yo seguía bañando a Cheerie en un bonito carmesí.

Ella trataba de alejarse de mí, pero simplemente no podía ella.

…En cambio, yo sí.

Con una velocidad desconcertante, me deslice rápidamente del sándwich que me habían impuesto ambas, y me retire del lugar tanto como me lo permitían mis piernas.

–Chef… no vayas a…– Cheerie dijo empezando a mostrar enojo en su voz.

–Créeme, me iré y no volveré, tengo que descansar, sin embargo, ten por seguro que regresare con un poco de ayuda– sin embargo, ella no parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta.

Dije mientras me preparaba para la odisea de subir las escaleras…

No sin antes, que Zootube tuviera la amabilidad de poner La de Boom, de VengaBoys.

Ciertamente ya quería llorar por lo estúpido de la situación.

…

¿Zootube no era una página de…?

Nah, no lo creo, digo, tampoco es como si pudiera averiguarlo…

Sin embargo, ese nombre me parece bastante familiar…

…

…

…

Y otra vez, mamá canguro al ataque.

Rascándome levemente la cabeza, empecé a caminar en dirección a ella.

Como era de esperarse, ella no se dio cuenta de mi hasta que estaba detrás de ella.

AL menos no tuve la necesidad de abrir su puerta esta vez.

Porque… su puerta estaba a un lado, recargado sobre la pared, dentro de su apartamento.

Ella entro sin verme, y cuando lo hizo. ella volteo, supongo para ver que no olvidara nada o simplemente como un reflejo. Sin embargo, ella me miro, y me miro, y simplemente hizo un "¡humph!" y le dio un leve golpe a su puerta.

Y se metió a su apartamento.

Pero la puerta perdió equilibrio y empezó a balancearse hacia ella.

A pesar de no verla de frente, si no de sus espaldas, pude ver como ella entro en pánico y trato de detener su pesada puerta.

Sin embargo, algo me dijo que ella terminaría lastimada de esta, no como la otra vez…

Y yo, en un arranque de adrenalina, "salte" y me interpuse entre ella y la puerta.

Considerando que el shot inicial me quito todo el dolor, no me dio miedo usar ambos brazos para detener la puerta.

Cuando la detuve, miré hacia atrás para asegurarme que ella se había separado de la entrada.

Cuando me di cuenta que ella se encontraba bien, asustada y agitada, pero bien. Empecé a darme cuenta de que yo no lo estaba.

Mis brazos y mis piernas empezaron a gritar por el "sprint" que había realizado.

En mi defensa, solo puedo decir que dolía.

Y mucho traté de ponerme a un lado de la puerta y cuando estaba lo más afuera que mi fuerza me permitía, solté la puerta.

Y me aplasto los dedos del pie izquierdo.

Afortunadamente el dolor no lo sentía ahora, pero sabía que igual y necesitaba amputación mañana en la mañana.

Cansado por eso, simplemente decidí no mortificarme más.

Y largarme a la verga.

Me di media vuelta.

Mire los escalones.

Y ahora tocaba…

Subir más escalones…

Mientras me acompañaba Take on me…

…

Extraño, ella no dijo absolutamente nada de la sangre que se me estaba escurriendo hasta la boca y barbilla…

¿Tal vez pensó que era alguna clase de maquillaje tonto sin sentido alguno?

Empiezo a pensar que si…

No sé cómo, pero desde que llegue a este pido, deje de escuchar más música proviniendo de abajo.

Era un silencio desmadrador lo único que me acompañaba.

Alguna vez después del trabajo, ¿han sentido que el tramo más pesado es el último, justo antes de entrar a tu casa?

Me sentía igual.

No quería saber nada ni escuchar nada.

Trate de jalar la puerta para…

…

No tengo llaves.

…

Mi cuerpo no lo soporto y colapse sobre el piso.

…

Y se me olvido pedir ayuda para las chicas… me lleva el carajo…

…

* * *

 **Que quede como vestigio, me la pase escribiendo y escribiendo y escribiendo ideas para cosas que igual y no se verán tan pronto como uno quisiera.**

 **Pero debo admitir que cuando me di cuenta que ya pasaba del mes, estaba como alma que me carga la chingada apresurándome, escribiendo de madrugada este capítulo. XD**

 **Sorry, realmente creo que no se repetirá, al menos no tan pronto.**

 **Y creo que igual puedo sacar dos capítulos este mes, jeje.**

 **Muchas gracias de todos modos. XDDD**


	10. Greñudo Lanudo

**¿Qué mejor manera de empezar la madrugada que publicar un nuevo capítulo?**

 **No se preocupen, en unos minutos me iré a dormir.**

…

 _ **Las ovejas (no) tienen cuernos. (tienen huevos)**_

* * *

…

Estoy cuestionándome cuantas veces necesito despertar sin que me duela el cuerpo de manera en que desee morir.

Y también me cuestiono seriamente cuantas veces tengo que despertar para reconocer los lugares en los que me encuentro.

Lo que, si es cierto, es que estar en la misma cama y ver tantas veces la misma parcela del techo, me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba en el mismo lugar donde me dejan acostado.

Tal vez incluso no me encontraba en el mismo departamento.

En mi vista, sin embargo, apareció Olwen.

Una esponjadita y rellenita Olwen.

Tal vez tenia demasiado frio.

Sin embargo…

Pensándolo bien, viéndola de esta manera en que su pelo no está al ras de su piel, noto lo verdaderamente pequeña que son sus orejas.

No es como cualquier otro zorro que esta alerta y necesita escuchar todo el ruido posible para capturar a su presa.

Ella en cambio, tiene sus orejas hundidas.

Pareció balbucear (¿decir?) algo, pero no alcance a escuchar que fue lo que dijo, y se fue.

Trate de ver a donde se había ido, sin embargo, una mancha negra invadió mi campo de visión.

Gire para mirarlo y ponerle la mayor atención posible.

Por dos segundos.

–¿Qué paso? – pregunte

–Tuve que traerte a mi departamento, la señorita Dora escucho un golpe sobre mi puerta y se vio bastante…–miro a un lado por unos momentos– Preocupada por decir poco– dijo para concluir.

–Vaya… espera, ¿Vives debajo de…? –

–¿De Auden y Dora? Si, estas justamente abajo– dijo asintiendo levemente.

–Ah… bueno…–pensé unos momentos un detalle que pase totalmente por alto– tiene sentido, Dora vive en el primer piso, no el tercero– lo cual me abrió una duda, decidí aclararla pronto –¿Por qué Dora vino aquí de todos modos? – pregunte interesado.

–Vino a encargarse unas horas de mi departamento, tuvimos que salir yo y Woolter para entregar un paquete, sin embargo, tardamos un poco debido a que… tuvimos que ayudar a las chicas…– dijo eso desviando la cara. Vaya, entonces… no tuvieron que quedarse así mucho tiempo.

–A todo esto…–

–¿Si? –

–¿Por qué estoy aquí? – y realmente, que hacía en su departamento.

–Ah, sucede que Auden no está, y él es el único que tiene las llaves para el departamento… Fedora puede entrar y salir por la ventilación, por eso no tiene llaves, y… Wook Bone no quiere abrir la puerta, así que estas atascado aquí, hasta que vuelva Auden–

Eso… me cerro las dudas y mientras me explicaba que estaba atorado aquí.

Trate de estirarme levemente, note que una almohada bastante áspera estaba junto a mi mano derecha, la ignore de momento, pero no estaba dispuesto a estar con ella todo el tiempo.

–Y… ¿Tienes trabajo? –

–Acabamos de terminarlo, realmente son pedidos que nos piden los clientes, sin pedidos, no hay trabajo, y justamente hoy terminamos lo de la semana– dijo mientras se levantaba hacia algún lugar…

…

Al carajo, tome la almohada y la tire de la cama.

Escuche que cayó muy en seco, pero dudo que se fuera a enojar Nishant.

O Woolter.

–¿Por cierto, y Lambert? –

–Woolter, si no te molesta– Dijo mientras el mencionado se levantaba a mi derecha, sobándose la cabeza.

–Ah, de acuerdo, ¿Te pegaste con algo? –

–Me acabas de tirar…–

–… ¿Que? –

…

…

…

Sucede que confundí a Lambert con una almohada, me disculpe, y él se fue, Nishant estaba haciendo una ensalada de frutas, y finalmente se olvidaron de mi porque no estaban acostumbrado a las visitas.

Simplemente genial.

Y lo resumo tanto porque literalmente estos tontos no discuten, ni hablan, o se comunican.

…

A ver, deja me levanto y…

…

Wow.

Hasta apenas me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto.

La luz que iluminada el techo provenía de una lámpara led muy potente, con razón lo confundí con la del sol.

Sin embargo, me parece extraño, nunca escuche cuando cerraron la puerta.

Por parte de este cuarto…

Bueno.

Dejen primero me desconfracturo y…

¿Adivinan?

No sentía dolor.

Absolutamente, nada me dolía.

Y hasta me pareció extraño, siempre solía levantarme y prepararme para dictar la cantidad de dolores que sufría constantemente con cada movimiento.

En este caso, lo único que podía destacar es que estaba bastante sonso y.

Caí en el piso.

La sangre se me fue a la cabeza.

Uhhh…

Mientras se me normaliza la presión…

Yo creo que este cuarto es de Nishant.

Su tapiz de piso era una loza de cuadros negros y blancos, mientras que las paredes se componían de líneas curvas y recurvas de color blanco y negro, mientras que muebles grises, claros y oscuros era lo que llenaba el cuarto.

Mientras que la cama era un caso curioso.

Era azul.

Uno MUY oscuro

Trate de concentrarme mejor, mientras que…

…

Creo que fue porque no puse atención o simplemente mi vista no se concentró demasiado por la presión que la sangre ejercía sobre mi cabeza.

El cuarto no era blanco y negro.

Los grises se mantenían iguales, sin embargo, si uno ponía especial atención, los blancos eran colores que en ciertos ángulos y demás, se veían blanco, mientras que los negros eran colores muy oscuros.

Y era extraño, prendí una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en el escritorio y se hacía más y más notorio lo que había dicho.

Este amueblado me recuerda y a la vez no a Nishant.

Busque la puerta que esa juraría por los dioses que era blanca.

Tenía una manija en vez de una perilla, y la gire con cuidado…

Empecé a husmear mientras poco a poco salía y…

Mientras más y más había, por fin podía ver el apartamento.

Mientras que, a diferencia del departamento de arriba, que los muebles son para los invitados, este parecía que los muebles se los guardaron para sí mismos.

Lo único que componía la "sala" era un comedor de dos sillas y una mesa pequeña y una televisión conectada al único interruptor del cuarto.

Y otra mesa donde encima tenía un ventilador de techo con lámpara.

Sobre la mesa comedor estaban…

Lambert y Nishant, por supuesto.

Trate de ver que estaban haciendo y…

Creo que acabo de hacer cortocircuito.

Nishant estaba rasurando.

Perdón, déjenme corregir.

Nishant Estaba TRAZQUILANDO a Woolter, y Nishant estaba de rodilla enfrente de Lambert.

Y vaya, yo concordaría con cualquiera de mi público que dijera:

"Hey, igual y no es nada de lo que piensas, solo están quitándose la molesta lana por el calor o algo por el estilo"

Yo también me lo imagino, no es como si no entendiera a la gente que se mete en problemas o malentendidos que ni siquiera se buscaron por mera decisión propia.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo de vital importancia esta situación

Fue que Nishant, del susto por mi intrusión, mientras trasquilaba la entrepierna de Lambert, causo que levantara súbitamente la trasquiladora, pasando a milímetros de castrar a su…

¿Compañero de piso?

No tengo idea, pero Nishant parecía que no se dio cuenta, mientras que…

…Creo que Woolter le gustan o está metido en esta clase de experiencias cercanas a casi perder sus ganas de vivir, o puede que tal vez se haya desarrollado una situación mientras yo estaba dentro del cuarto, cualquiera que sea la razón, Lambert, en vez de tener los ojos horizontales, casi casi los tenía como… algo pequeño, no quiero pensar ahorita mismo.

Aunque algo cierto, es que no prestaba en absoluta atención a anda de lo que decía Nishant en sus balbuceos por tratar de explicar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hasta eso, mientras trataba inútilmente de explicar los factores y unir dos con dos, se mantenía en todo momento con todas las formalidades y apenas tartamudeando, sin embargo, sus ideas aun eran un maldito desorden.

Eso sí, debo admitir que para tener su cara sin lana no podía notar ningún signo de vergüenza.

–Nishant– Me canse porque a pesar de tratar de escucharlo y averiguar qué era lo que me quería decir, así que decidí interrumpirlo –No me interesa– dije para empezar, una manera muy perra de empezar, pero parece ser que se detuvo para escucharme –Realmente, no tengo necesidad de decir nada de lo vi porque simplemente no me incumbe– aun así, no pude evitar reír –aunque la cara y el trozo que le sacaste sería una buena anécdota para cuando todos estén borrachos–

Y algo que apenas note, justo cuando Nishant entendió (parcialmente) lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aun en la trasquiladora, estaba el trozo que le arranco a Lambert.

–Ahora, si tú le pediste a Dora que te cuidara el departamento mientras te encontrabas arreglando tu… lo que sea que hiciste, eso significa que Auden debe de haberle encargado a alguien más el cuidado de su departamento ¿me equivoco? –

El zumbido de la trasquiladora era mínimo, bastante silencioso debo admitir.

Eso o tal vez tenia los oídos tapados.

–Pero Auden para eso tiene a Fedora, ella JAMAS se separa más allá de la esquina de la cuadra– dijo mientras se rascaba las sienes.

–¿Por qué no puede salir? – Nishant suspiro hondamente, era obvio que no quería que lo preguntaran.

–Mira… tengo una llave vieja, si quieres subir, no hay problema, pero si Auden cambio la cerradura, quedas bajo tu propia cuenta–

Me parecía algo relativamente justo.

Lo que más me extrañaba es que se rehusaba a cooperar, o simplemente.

¿Bajo qué razón viene a poner reglas siendo que yo soy el que se está muriendo?

Son cosas que dependen de cada quien, y eso me consta, sin embargo…

–De acuerdo–

…

…

…

Al menos se dignaba a esperarme hasta las escaleras y dame su casco, mientras que, con mi otro brazo, me apoyaba en el pasamanos de la escalera con mi mano derecha.

Mientras que el a mi izquierda, me ayudaba ofreciendo su brazo (¿pata?) derecho para mi… izquierda, valga la redundancia.

A mitad de camino, escuche un grito desde el otro piso.

–¡Oye! ¡Chuletas! – escuche la voz de un cabrón que tiene la voz pedorra de alguien que ha fumado por 30 años, pero lo terrible es que nada más tiene como 17 años.

Curioso, gire mi vista hacia abajo.

Solo para ver a un animal muy extraño con suéter verde y pantalón kaki.

Me recordaba a un perro, pero estirado. Y con cara de zorro.

Junto a él, apareció Donnovan, Auden, podía ver a mas… mamíferos, por la cantidad de sombras que había reflejadas en la pared, pero no podía reconocer a ninguna.

Y la señorita venadita, debería de preguntarle su nombre algún día.

A diferencia de los demás, ella solo se veía que apenas acababa de llegar, o simplemente no estaba metido en su "reunión" porque a diferencia del trio de palurdos en el descanso de la escalera, ella no estaba con cara de haber reído varios minutos seguidos.

O de tan siquiera pertenecer a la fiesta.

…

Vaya, una hiena moteada, recargada en la pared, bastante jorobado, por cierto. No lo había visto; estaba junto a la venada.

El en definitiva aún estaba riendo un poco.

Sin embargo, Nishant, en un semblante frio y seco respondió.

–No soy tu comida–

Ni un trazo de humor o el mínimo indicio de que estaba bromeando o siguiendo su juego.

La hiena se juntó al trio e interviniendo dijo:

–A verrr, de acuerrrdo, no hay porque ponerrrse asssi– arrastraba tanto las "erres" y las "eses" que en cierto punto era desesperante, pero no voy a aumentar mi Karma en este hoyo en el que me encuentro.

–Solo esssta **jodiendo** contigo– dijo la hiena, sonriendo dientudamente hacia nosotros.

Nishant solo rodo los ojos y procedió a subir las escaleras nuevamente, sin esperarme.

–Oye lanudo– Nishant solo se detuvo en seco, el mismo animal de antes era el único que se dirigía a Nishant.

–Quiero que sepas que yo y mi prima saldremos de parrilla este fin de semana, ella quería que te invitara– dijo mientras… vaya, eso explica muchas cosas, los cuatro están levemente bebidos, ni idea de cómo estén los demás que estén en el segundo piso.

–¿En serio? – pregunto Nishant como si de verdad le importara.

Spoiler.

No le importaba.

–Por supuesto, después de todo, no sabía dónde más podía conseguir BARBACOA– dijo mientras esperaba la aprobación de los demás, como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido la gran cosa.

Debo admitir que para lo mucho que tardo en preparar el chiste, no superó las expectativas de lo que supone un buen chiste.

Aunque, creo que los demás estaban lo suficientemente bebidos como para no darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho simplemente no alcanzaba cierto nivel de humor.

Aunque, bueno, no sabía con certeza, ya que los tres simplemente reían para ellos mismos.

La hiena, por su parte, aullaba entre sus risas, nada tan grave, pero no alcanzaba la risa que uno ve característico de estas hienas.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que era bastante débil lo que había dicho, no faltaba mucho cerebro para responderle lo que había dicho.

Pensaría en algo, pero realmente no lo conozco, y con estos amigos, ¿Para qué quiero enemigos?

Sin embargo…

Nishant Se giró, y con una soberbia mirada, en un silencio inquietante se preparó mientras decía lo siguiente:

–Oye, si a tu prima se le antoja algo de carne, con gusto le daré todo lo que pueda tomar en su pata–

Todo el alborollo quedo en un silencio solo para tratar de ver si efectivamente lo que habían escuchado fue lo que Nishant dijo.

 _ **¡PUM!**_

Destruido en segundos, su cara se le deshizo, torciéndose en un shock maniaco de incredulidad infinita, como si agua proveniente de la Rusia soviética del #IceBucketChallenge le hubiera caído sobre los hombros.

Todo eso, mientras irónicamente su cara se congela en una expresión de una sorpresa, como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, o si hubiera encontrado el secreto para coger con quien quisiera, o mejor aún, la de alguien que encontró el secreto mejor guardado de sus ex-novias.

La expresión de todos y cada uno no tenía precio, mientras que Nishant se mantenía con una sonrisa un tanto egocéntrica, los demás se veían con mandíbulas totalmente abajo, tanto que me sorprende que no llegaran al suelo.

Literalmente, yo los veía y no podía pensar en nada más que el lobo de Tasmania, uno de los mamíferos con el mayor Angulo de apertura de su boca.

Lagrimas suplicaban por salir de sus ojos, tratando de mantenerse cuerdo y tratar de no reírse de su propia miseria, mientras trataba de hilar palabras que se derretían en su lengua y caían planas en el suelo por su inútil intento de no reírse el también.

Y a pesar de todo lo que acabo de decir, no pasaron ni cinco segundos después de lo que dijo Nishant antes de que la hiena explotara en una sardónica risa demencial, cayendo al suelo mientras se reía.

Si me lo preguntan, por lo mucho que se rio en menos de tres segundos, yo me estaría ahogando y empezaría a reír sin hacer ruido.

Sin embargo, esa hiena, de alguna manera, conseguía aire para seguir "gritando" sus risas.

Sus ojos parecían que, en vez de botarse de sus orificios, explotarían justo donde estaban.

Créanme que no dudaría que gente de al menos un kilómetro a la redonda llamaría a la policía por semejante tortura animal.

Y creo que se llevarían a la hiena en una camisa de fuerza, equivalente al abrazo de un oso polar con una verga de 10 metros, y aun así tendrían problemas para transportarlo.

Y obviamente se llevarían preso a Nishant porque semejante abuso debería de ser ilegal en algún país.

Y, aun así, el animal que atrevió a enfrentar a Nishant, parecía que estaba tragándose la violada que le acaba de dar la oveja a mi lado.

Y hasta eso, puede que suene más vulgar de lo que ya soy de por sí, pero Nishant le atasco un enorme trozo de su miembro en la garganta de ese animal.

Eso sí, le costaba tragarse tanto su propio orgullo, su propia risa, y ese líquido tan ESPESO y GROTESCO que espero no tener que definir porque la neta, que pinche respuesta tan inteligente le dio.

Aun así, apenas se habían dignado a hablar los demás, mientras que escuchaba un par de risas de las cuales se les escapaban aullidos.

Eso me dejo algo en claro.

Al menos Blue Bone y Cheerie estaban allá abajo también.

–¡QUE HUEVOS TIENE ESTE CABRÓN! – Digo Donnovan

–¡Y TODOS EN BOCA DE SU PRIMA! – Complemento Auden.

La hiena con ese comentario de parte de Auden y el otro que es mitad "negro", fue suficiente para que empezara a convulsionarse de risa en ese mismo lugar.

Eso sí, ese pendejo, necesitara ayuda psicológica si quiere seguir siendo un miembro funcional en esta sociedad de animales de zoológico.

Y no lo digo solo por la hiena, si no por ese… mitad zorro/perro

…

Vaya, no me había dado cuenta que había colapsado en las escaleras.

Creo que quería que se lo tragara la tierra en este punto.

Nishant Empezó a bajar las escaleras.

–Creo que no me necesitas, Auden ya está en el edificio, y francamente no quiero ver cómo termina este espectáculo– dijo mientras bajaba y se metía a su departamento.

…

No me espere algo como esto, la verdad.

Y, aun así, no puedo arrepentirme de este día.

Que, por cierto, igual y si tengo suerte, mañana que me vuelva a encontrar con esta hiena, puede que haya parado de reír.

… ¿Dónde está la venada?

Cuando me di cuenta, se había ido…

* * *

 **No vi la necesidad de extender más este capítulo de la cuenta.**

 **Gracias por dedicar un rato, realmente aprecio que me lean.**


End file.
